Tender is the Night
by dinkycharlie
Summary: Gaia. 2080. In einer futuristischen Welt kämpft die Widerstandgruppe Abaharaki und ihre Anführerin Hitomi Kanzaki in einer der letzten, freien demokratischen Bastionen, Pallas, gegen die kriminelle Vereinigung der Black Dragons und die Vormacht des Zaibacher Imperiums. Der letzte Nachkomme Fanelias, könnte der Schüssel zu ihrer Rettung sein. V/H
1. Act 1

**Tender is the Night**

Es war eine laue Sommernacht. Der Mond leuchtete grell am Himmel und man hörte die Grillen weit entfernt zirpen. Der blaue Dunst der Zigarette, die eine der beiden Gestalten zwischen seinen Fingern hielt stieg langsam hinauf. Die zweite Gestalt nippte an einer Dose kalter Cola, Tropfen kondensierten Wassers liefen die glatten Wände der Dose hinab. Sie hielt ein schwarzes Fernglas vor das Gesicht und beobachtete die schöne Villa aus hellem Sandstein, deren Fassade mit warmen Lichtern indirekt beleuchtet wurde. Einzig die hohen Mauern um die Villa herum, störten ein wenig die Schönheit dieses schönen Stücks Architektur. Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen verlassenen Gebäude, welches, durch eine ruhige Straße getrennt, gegenüber der Villa stand. Das Haus war sehr heruntergekommen und wohl schon seit vielen Jahren unbewohnt.

Es war finster in dem Raum, die Fenster, durch das sie blickten, bereits zerbrochen.  
„Das hat doch keinen Sinn. Wir werden hier niemals einsteigen können. Es sind immer Wachen da. Dort ist immer was los. Lass uns gehen.", der Mann schnippte seine Zigarette, die bereits auf den Filter herunter gebrannt war, aus dem zerbrochenen Fenster.

Seine Begleitung stellte die Dose auf dem Fensterbrett ab: „Wir werden schon herausfinden, wann wir einbrechen können. Leider kann ich immer noch nicht sagen, wem das Ding gehört. Ich sehe nur uniformierte…"

„Hitomi! Seit Tagen sitzen wir hier Nacht für Nacht und beobachten dieses dumme Haus! Nur weil Allen dir gesteckt hat, dass dort irgendein reicher Schnösel sitzt. Lass uns weiter ziehen, wir sind nicht darauf angewiesen."

„Allen hat mir nichts gesteckt, Gaddes. Ich habe ein wenig gelauscht und sie haben über diese Adresse gesprochen. Und eben genau weil er mir nichts davon erzählt hat, muss hier etwas Besonderes sein." Hitomi lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück und stütze ihre Füße auf dem Fensterbrett ab. Das Fernglas legte sie in ihren Schoß und überkreuzte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf. Sie kippte mit den Stuhl ein wenig nach hinten, eine schlechte Angewohnheit von ihr.

Gaddes steckte sich die nächste Zigarette in den Mund und sah seine Mitstreiterin eindringlich an. Sie hielt im Gegensatz zu ihm nichts von, getarnter Kleidung, die auch Schutz bot. In knapper Shorts, und engem, ärmelfreien, schwarzen Tanktop schlug sie nun gelangweilt die Beine übereinander. Einzig die Boots entsprachen Gaddes' Sicherheitsverständnis, der selbst in einem schwarzen, Militäroverall gekleidet war.

Hitomi zupfte an ihrem Waffenholster. Sie wusste sie verschwendete wertvolle Zeit, wenn sich hier keine Chance ergeben würde. Gaddes böser Blick machte sie wie immer sehr nervös. Sie fühlte sich wieder wie ein zwölfjähriges kleines Mädchen und nicht wie eine 25-jährige erwachsene Frau, wenn er sie so ansah. Er war zwar gut zehn Jahre älter als sie und sie versuchte ihm immer noch den gebührenden Respekt zu zollen, doch sie hatte jetzt das Sagen. Da konnte er sie in den Boden starren, wenn es sein musste, sie würde nicht nachgeben.

Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, sie müsse hier bleiben und weiter observieren.

Sie blickte wieder zu der Villa, die vor ihnen lag. Genau in diesem Moment erschien in einem Fenster der Villa im ersten Stock eine Gestalt. Vor Schreck wäre der Stuhl, mit dem sie weit nachhinten kippelte, umgefallen. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und sah nochmals durch ihr Fernglas zu dem Fenster, in dem sie jemanden gesehen hatte. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Er war es, der Mann, den sie schon für so lange für tot gehalten hatte. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Gaddes war verwirrt und fasste Hitomi an die Schulter, die mit aufgerissenen Augen aus dem Fenster starrte. „Was ist passiert? … Hitomi? Hitomi!" Doch sie hörte ihn nicht. Nur er hörte ihr leises Flüstern: „… Vargas…"

Vor ihren Augen spielten sich in Sekunden unzählige Bilder ab. Sie sah Vargas, wie er sie, als kleines Mädchen, auf dem Arm hielt und seine lachenden Augen. Aus seinen warmen, braunen Augen wurden furchteinflößende blutrote Augen. Dilandau. Ein Wappen blitze vor ihrem Auge auf. Es war das Wappen von Fanelia. Ihrer alten Heimat. Dann sah sie einen jungen Mann. Er musste ihr Alter haben, er war groß und schlank, hatte eine muskulöse Statur und gebräunte Haut, als hätte er jeden Tag im Freien verbracht. Er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt und eine dunkelblaue Jeans, die in seine locker geschnürten Stiefel gesteckt war. Sie wollte ihm in die Augen sehen. Seine rabenschwarzen Haare fielen ihm leicht in die Augen. Als er den Kopf leicht anhob und sie dachte endlich sein Gesicht sehen zu dürfen. Wurde sein Körper von unzähligen Kugeln durchschossen. Sie sah Dilandaus grässliches Grinsen. Dann Vargas wie er in einer Blutlache lag, die Augen nach hinten verdreht. Das letzte Bild vor ihren Augen war die Villa. Sie blinzelte. Es würde gleich geschehen. Das war eine Vision, eine, die sie in dieser Art noch nie erlebt hatte. Bis heute waren ihre Visionen mehr Instinkte gewesen. Wegweiser, Hinweise. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Sie war sich sicher, in die Zukunft geblickt zu haben.

Als sie wieder zurück in der Realität war, sprang sie auf und sah Gaddes mit flehenden Augen an. „Wir müssen da rein und sie warnen. Dilandau! Die Black Dragons sind im Anmarsch! Das ist ein Exekutionskommando!"

Gaddes verstand nicht. Die Verzweiflung stand Hitomi ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wie kannst du dir das sicher sein? Und überhaupt, du wolltest dich den Black Dragons nicht in den Weg stellen, sofern es uns nicht berifft."

„Ich weiß es einfach, okay? Vargas ist dort drin. Ich muss da rein. Wenn du nicht mitwillst, hol wenigstens Unterstützung und warte mit dem Hovership in der Nähe. Auf meiner Maschine kann ich niemanden mitnehmen." Hitomi war völlig außer Atem und sie konnte ihr Herz bis an den Hals schlagen spüren.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen Hitomi! Dein Ego geht mal wieder mit dir durch! Denkst du kannst da einfach reinspazieren, vorbei an all diesen Wachen?", schrie Gaddes doch bevor er sich versah, war Hitomi bereits leichtfüßig aus dem Fenster gesprungen und lief über die Straße.

Mit viel Anlauf hängte sie sich an die große Mauer und zog sich elegant hoch. Auf der Mauer ging sie in die Hocke und hielt Ausschau nach den Wachen, sie war sich ziemlich sicher im Hintergrund Gaddes fluchen gehört zu haben, doch das war ihr egal. Sie wusste nicht wieviel Zeit sie noch hatte, daher wartete sie den richtigen Moment ab und sprang einem Wachmann, der gerade seine Patrouille an der Mauer entlang fortführen wollte, in den Rücken. Mit einem gezielten Griff in den Nacken setzte sie den Mann, der viel größer und mindestens doppelt so schwer war wie sie, außer Gefecht. Hitomi musste über ihren Erfolg schmunzeln. „Dir tut `ne Mütze Schlaf bestimmt gut." Ihre Belustigung hielt nicht an, denn sie konzentrierte sich um den schnellsten Weg, unbemerkt in die Villa zu kommen, zu finden. Zu Vargas.

„Van, es hat keinen Sinn mehr in Pallas zu bleiben. Wir sollten in den Untergrund gehen. Die Black Dragons kontrollieren bald ganz Asturia. Es kann nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie auch in Pallas das Sagen haben. Die Regierung wird nicht mehr lange deinen Schutz gewährleisten können."  
Der in die Jahre gekommene Soldat sah den jungen Mann, der vor ihm saß mit unverständlichen Augen an. 25 Jahre und noch immer so dickköpfig wie ein kleiner Junge. Dieser schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf.  
„Dieser sogenannte Schutz ist doch völlig überflüssig. Warum sollte ich denn überhaupt von Interesse für die Black Dragons sein? Geld haben sie genug, dafür brauchen sie mich nicht. Und mal abgesehen davon, kann ich mich selber verteidigen, Vargas."

Vargas verzog keine Miene. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht zu lassen kann. Ich habe geschworen, deine Sicherheit zu gewähren bis wir wieder zurück nach Fanelia können. Sie sind zwar alle untergetaucht. Aber es gibt genügend Menschen, die auf deine Rückkehr warten, Van."

Der angesprochene schnaubte verächtlich. Fanelia? Menschen, die auf seine Rückkehr warteten? Er konnte sich nicht mehr an dieses Land erinnern, dass einmal seine Familie regierte. Fanelia war schon vor vielen Jahren durch die Terrorherrschaft des Zaibacher Imperiums zerstört worden. Wie alt war er damals? Sieben oder acht? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Als eine der letzten Monarchien auf Gaia, wurde seine Heimat angegriffen, seine gesamte Familie abgeschlachtet. Niemand überlebte den Anschlag. Fanelia brannte in Schutt und Asche nieder. Und nun? Asturia hatte ihm Asyl gewährt, gemeinsam mit ein paar Verbliebenden Gefolgsleuten und Vargas ist er nach Pallas gekommen. Und nun? Nach all den Jahren erstreckte sich das technokratische Zaibacher Imperium über fast ganz Gaia. Durch die schiere Ausrichtung auf Wissenschaft und Industrie hatte sich Zaibach schnell einen Vorsprung verschafft und es dauerte nicht lange bis ein Staat nach dem anderen in den Einflussbereich der Zaibacher gelang. Nun verübten die Black Dragons, eine Mafia, die dem Zaibacher Imperium diente, die ersten Anschläge auf Pallas. Sie unterwanderten die Stadt in dem sie alle kriminellen Strukturen übernahmen. Mit Verbrechern auf deiner Seite, kannst du eine Stadt schnell in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Menschen, die Angst haben, beginnen ihre Regierung anzuzweifeln, die dem nur machtlos gegenüber steht. Genauso hatte es auch damals in Fanelia begonnen.

Gerade als Vargas wieder zu einer Argumentation ansetzen wollte, zersprang eines der Fenster und mit einer Hechtrolle landete eine junge Frau zwischen Vargas und Van. Zwei schwere Waffen, Typ Walther, jeweils auf den einen gerichtet, erhob sie sich leicht aus der Hocke. Van konnte nicht fassen, was gerade geschehen war, gerade sprachen sie noch über seine Sicherheit und auf einmal stand eine Killerin vor seiner Nase. Eine ausgesprochen schöne Killerin. Ihr größtes Kapital waren wohl ihre schlanken nicht enden wollenden Beine, die sich durch die knappe Shorts, die sie trug, gut zur Schau stellten. Sein Blick wanderte ihren Körper hinauf. Das enganliegende Top zeigte ihre athletische Figur, an dem kein Gramm Fett zu viel war. Etwas zu lange blieb sein Blick wohl an ihrem zwei Rundungen hängen, denn sie holte ihn mit einem scharfen „Hey! Du!" wieder zurück in die Realität. Erst jetzt bemerkte er ihr hübsches Gesicht. Über die Knarre, die viel zu groß für ihre kleinen Hände wirkte, blickte er in ein paar smaragdgrüne Augen, die voller Selbstbewusstsein strotzen.

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Van, dass sie erröten würde, doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder und drehte den Kopf zu Vargas. Van folgte ihrem Blick und staunte. Van staunte; er glaubte in Vargas Gesichtsausdruck Reumütigkeit zu entdecken. Das war nicht der Soldat, den er kannte. Kannten sie sich etwa? Van fasste sich: „Was soll das?" Die Frau senkte die Waffen und steckte sie in ihre Waffenholster. Als ob Van nicht da war, wandte sie sich an Vargas: „Die Black Dragons sind hierher unterwegs. Sie wollen den Laden hier hochnehmen. Ihr müsst sofort evakuieren. Mein Hovership sollte gleich eintreffen, dort könnt ihr eure Männer hinbringen. Los!" Vargas hinterfragte nichts, sondern machte sich sofort auf seine Männer zu verständigen und ließ Van und die Frau ohne ein Wort zurück.

Sie würdigte Van keines Blickes, sondern machte sich sofort wieder ans Fenster um die Umgebung zu überprüfen. Van war noch immer total perplex, mit einem Räuspern versuchte er sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie schaute nur kurz nach hinten, um sich dann gleich wieder der Umgebung zu widmen. Van fuhr sich frustiert durch seine Haare: „Du brichst hier einfach in mein Haus ein und erzählst mir nicht einmal was hier vor sich geht?!" Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete sie nur: „Ich versuche deinen hübschen Arsch zu retten. Also sag du mir lieber wie viele Männer auf dem Grundstück hast." - „Zwölf."

„Verdammt, die postieren sich alle auf deiner kleinen Schutzmauer. Das bringt doch nichts." Sie stieß sich vom Fensterbrett ab und ging durch den Raum.

Sie nahm ein Walkie-Talkie, das sie an ihrem Gürtel über dem Po trug zur Hand: „Gaddes, wo steckt ihr? Ich hab das ungute Gefühl, dass es hier gleich abgeht. Over."

Es vergingen einige Sekunden bis das Walkie-Talkie klickte und sich eine Männerstimme meldete: „Hitomi, wir sind auf dem Weg. Gib uns noch ein paar Minuten… Oh Shit! Ich glaube, in eurer Nähe ist ein anderes Schiff gelandet. Hitomi, ich glaube, das sind die Blacks! Rette deinen Arsch!"

Sie steckte ihr Walkie-Talkie wieder in die Halterung und sah nochmals aus dem Fenster. Auf einmal hörten sie Motorräder aufheulen, die anschließend quietschend vor dem Grundstück zum Stehen kamen.

Hitomi griff wieder nach dem Gerät: „Gaddes, sie sind bereits da. Die Wachen wollen wohl kämpfen. Bringt euch auf der Hinterseite der Villa in Position. Wenn sie drin sind, stürmt ihr das Gebäude. Over."

Als Antwort kam nur: „Verstanden. Pass auf dich auf. Over."

Wieder steckte sie das Gerät in die Halterung an ihrem Gürtel. Van konnte nicht fassen, was hier geschah. Erst diese Frau, dann diese Gang und jetzt sollte noch irgendjemand sein Zuhause stürmen? Er hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, als plötzlich ein Paar wunderschöne Augen vor seiner Nase erschienen.

Diese Hitomi war fast einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als er, was sie nicht zur Zwergin machte, da er selbst sehr groß war. Van war sichtlich zerrissen zwischen Verwirrung und Anziehung zu diesem attraktiven Körper vor ihm, doch sie ließ im nicht viel Zeit seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

Sie packte ihn am Handgelenk, elektrische Stöße durchfuhren seinen Arm und eine Hitze breitete sich in ihm aus. „Komm mein Prinz. Ich bringe dich in Sicherheit." Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihn hinter sich her, aus dem Raum heraus.

Sie waren mittlerweile alleine im Haus, alle Wachmänner waren draußen, um die Villa zu verteidigen. Als sie die ersten Schüsse hörten, glaubte er die Frau vor sich fluchen zu hören.

„Wo bringst du mich hin?", fragte er sie und zog an ihrem Arm, um sie zum Anhalten zu zwingen.

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Hand immer noch seinem Handgelenk, mit der anderen Hand zog sie wieder ihre Waffe und hielt sie ihm an den Hals: „Hör zu, es gibt keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Da draußen sind Verbrecher, die irgendwas von dir wollen. Und ich muss Zeit schinden, bis meine Männer hier sind und diese Gangster hochnehmen. Also verstecken wir uns jetzt."

Noch bevor Van etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr sie ihn an. „Und KEINE WIDERREDE! Ich habe keine Lust, wegen eines kleinen, gepamperten Schnösels drauf zu gehen."

Sie zog ihn weiter hinter sich her und Van wunderte sich, weshalb sie sich so selbstsicher durch das Haus bewegte. Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ er es aber mit sich machen. Sie steuerte die Besenkammer an. „Lausiges Versteck", schnaubte Van verächtlich, doch sie reagierte nicht. Stattdessen riss sie die Tür auf und stieß in die Kammer hinein. Keine Sekunde später folgte sie ihm in die dunkle Kammer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Es war finster und eng in der Kammer, es fiel lediglich ein wenig Licht durch das Luftgitter, das an der Tür zur Kammer befestigt war. Van musste schlucken, da ihre Körper so nah aneinander gedrängt waren, dass er jede ihrer Rundungen spüren konnte. Sie hingegen äußerte nur ein: „Jetzt wirkllich?" Van spürte, wie sie mit den Augen rollte. Die Luft war stickig und Van konnte ihren Atem gegen seine Brust spüren. Er hätte gerne gewusst, wie sich ihre Rundungen ohne den Stoff zwischen ihnen auf seiner nackten Haut angefühlt hätten. Van schalt sich, an was dachte er in solch einer misslichen Lage? Nun ja, solch eine Frau war ihm noch nie untergekommen. Die Frauen, die er sonst kannte, waren nicht so selbstbewusst und strahlten diese gefährliche sexyness aus.

Eine Explosion riss Van wieder aus seinen verfänglichen Gedanken.

„Was war das?", flüsterte er.

Hitomi stöhnte: „Sie sind wohl an deinen Wachleuten vorbei gekommen."

Sie zog ihr Walkie-Talkie aus der Halterung und drückte es ihm in die Hand.

Aus dem Haus hörten sie jemanden laut, fast fröhlich: „HALLOOOOHOOO? Niemand da? Ha, Ha, Ha." Rufen.

Hitomi stöhnte: „Hiermit kannst du meine Crew erreichen. Du bleibst hier drin, egal was passiert. Du kommst erst heraus, wenn die Luft rein ist. Wenn ich sehe, dass die Tür sich öffnet, erschieße ich dich." - „Wie bitte? Was hast du vor? Du willst doch nicht etwa…"

Als nächstes spürte er nur einen unglaublichen Schmerz in der Lendengegend, als sie ihm ihr Knie in seine Männlichkeit rammte und aus der Kammer sprang und die Tür von außen verschloss.

Durch die Luftgitter hindurch zischte sie: „Keine Widerworte und halt die Klappe."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, richtete ihre zwei Waffen nach vorne und ging den Flur langsam und geräuschlos entlang. Van konnte noch durch seine tränenden Augen erkennen, wie eine Gruppe schwer gekleideter Männer in den Flur einbogen.

Hitomi wusste, dass sie es nur einige Minuten schaffen musste, die Black Dragons aufzuhalten. Solange bis ihre Crew hier reinplatzte und sie die Biege machen würden. So stark sie auch waren, in der Unterzahl waren sie einfach nur feige Weicheier.

Kaum hatte sie den jungen Mann in der Besenkammer eingesperrt und sich mit gezückter Waffe aufgemacht, traten die Black Dragons in ihr Visier. Es waren bestimmt zehn Männer, die mit schweren Maschinengewehren auf sie gerichtet, sich ihr näherten.

In der Mitte ging ihr Anführer, Dilandau Albatou. Als sie sein hämisches Grinsen sah, überkam sie ein kalter Schauder. Langsam gingen sie aufeinander zu, mit ihren beiden Pistolen zielte Hitomi auf Dilandau. Dieser schien sichtlich unbeeindruckt und kam zum Stehen.

„Hallo mein Täubchen, wieso wundert es mich nicht, dass ich dich im Haus von Van Fanel finde?" Hitomi musste ihre Überraschung verbergen. Van Fanel? Das war unmöglich. Er und seine Familie waren damals ums Leben gekommen. Fanelia existierte nicht mehr.

Sie musste den Drang, sich nach hinten zur Besenkammer umzudrehen, unterdrücken, um ihn nicht zu verraten. Zumindest erklärte es, was die Black Dragons hier verloren hatten.

Die Waffen immer noch auf Dilandau gerichtet, antwortete sie im lässigen Ton: „Keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst. Ich hab hier nur mal reinschnuppern wollen, was sich so abstauben lässt."

Dilandau lachte herzlich: „Ach kleine, süße Hitomi. Du bist so niedlich, wenn du lügst.", und in einem fiel ernsteren Tonfall fügte er hinzu: „Und jetzt nimm deine Waffen runter." Als Unterstützung luden die Männer ihre Waffen, die sie auf Hitomi gerichtet hatten.

Hitomi ließ ihre Pistolen locker, so dass sie um ihre Zeigefinger baumelten und ging langsam in die Hocke. Sie legte beide Waffen vorsichtig vor sich auf den Boden. Sie hoffte, sie waren weit genug entfernt, so dass keiner die Anwesenheit des Mannes in der Besenkammer bemerken konnte, geschweige denn ihn hören würde, da er sicherlich versuchte, wieder aus der Kammer auszubrechen.

Noch bevor sie wieder aufstehen konnte, rannten bereits zwei Männer nach vorn, um die Waffen mit den Füßen von ihr wegzustoßen. Als einer der beiden sie an den Armen packen wollte, verpasste sie ihm einen Kinnhacken. Dem anderen verpasste sie einen kräftigen Tritt in die Lendengegend. Schon näherten sich die nächsten Männer, während Dilandau lächelnd zurück blieb.

Hitomi brachte sich in Position. Sie wollte dem nächsten Angreifer mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlagen, dieser allerding parierte ihren Angriff mit dem Arm und schlug zurück.

Als seine Faust in ihr Gesicht prallte, schmeckte sie Blut und sah für einen Moment schwarz. Sie versuchte auf den Füßen zu bleiben und duckte sich vor der nächsten Faust. Als sie zu einem wiederholten Schlag ansetzen wollte, packten die ersten beiden Angreifer sie an den Armen und hielten sie fest. Da spürte sie den nächsten Faustschlag, der diesmal ihr Auge traf. Keine Sekunde später spürte sie einen weiteren Schlag in ihrer Magengegend. Das war wahrscheinlich eine Rippe. Ihr blieb die Luft weg und sie sackte in die Knie. Die Männer hielten sie noch fest, so dass ein Entkommen aussichtlos war.

Noch immer gab es kein Zeichen von ihrer Crew, also musste sie mehr Zeit schinden, bis sie endlich eintrafen. Sie fing an sich zu wenden, um wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, da riss einer der Männer heftig an ihrem Unterarm, als sie es krachen hörte. Das war wohl der nächste Knochen gewesen.

Den Schmerzschrei unterdrückend, flossen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht. Sie war einfach nie eine gute Nahkämpferin gewesen, doch einstecken konnte sie gut.

Als sie wieder in sich zusammensackte, trat Dilandau an sie heran und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Lächelnd wischte er ihr mit dem Daumen die Tränen von der Wange.

Er beugte sich vor, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Hör zu, du hübsches Miststück. Du sagst mir jetzt, was du hier verloren hast und wo sich Van Fanel befindet. Ich habe keine Lust, das ganze Haus auf den Kopf stellen zu müssen."

Hitomi hob den Kopf, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Sie sammelte ihren Mut und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Sein Lächeln verschwand, er wischte sich das Gesicht ab, um ihr dann eine gehörige Ohrfeige zu verpassen. „Das wirst du bereuen.", knurrte er und zückte sein Messer.

Er hielt das Messer an ihren Hals und ließ die scharfe Klinge an ihr herabgleiten. An ihrem Dekolletee, zwischen ihren Brüsten entlang, dabei zerriss das Messer ihr Oberteil leicht. Er führte die Messerklinge weiter herab und genoss den Anblick der sich ihm bot. Eine laute Explosion ließ in seine Folter unterbrechen.

Zu seinen Männern gewandt, sprach er: „Ihre Aufpasser sind wohl endlich da. Los Männer, wir verschwinden."

Bevor er aufstand, drehte sich Dilandau nochmals zu Hitomi und hob ihr Kinn mit der Hand an: „Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander, Liebling."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und rammte ihr das Messer in den Oberschenkel. Hitomi konnte diesmal einen Schmerzschrei nicht unterdrücken. Die Männer ließen ihre Arme los und machten sich davon. Hitomi brach bewusstlos zusammen und blieb leblos, das Messer noch immer in ihrem Bein steckend, liegen.

Vargas kam schlagartig wieder zu Bewusstsein, als eine Granate in seiner Nähe explodierte. Er lag noch immer im Vorgarten, die Angreifer hatten ihn wohl für tot gehalten, als eine Gruppe maskierter Männer durch den Garten ins Hausinnere liefen. Einer der Männer blieb vor ihm stehen. „Vargas, du bist es wirklich!", sprach er und reichte ihm die Hand.

Als Vargas stand und ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte, erkannte er den Mann. „Gaddes. Die Black Drag.."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß.", unterbrach Gaddes ihn, „sie sind schon wieder abgehauen. Ihr Schiff ist gerade eben abgehoben."

Da klickte das Walkie-Talkie in Gaddes anderen Hand: „Hallo? Hallo? Kann mich jemand hören? Das Mädchen hat mich in der Besenkammer eingesperrt. Ich kann nicht viel erkennen, aber ich glaube sie liegt am Boden." Gaddes blickte Vargas erschrocken an. Vargas lief sofort los, er wusste wo Hitomi Van versteckt hatte. Woher wusste sie, dass er nicht geschnappt werden durfte?

Gaddes lief im hinter her und führte ihn durch die zahlreichen Gänge der Villa. Beim Reingehen rief Gaddes: „Männer das Haus ist sauber, Hitomi liegt hier irgendwo! Folgt uns!"

Als sie in den nächsten Flur einbogen, stolperte Vargas fasst über ihren Körper. Er hörte wie Gaddes hinter ihm scharf die Luft einzog und sofort an ihre Seite stürzte. Zu einem von Gaddes Männern gewandt sprach er: „Bricht die Kammer da auf, dort ist eine Geisel versteckt." Augenblicke später stolperte Van sichtlich erleichtert aus der Kammer und näherte sich Vargas und dem Mädchen auf dem Boden. Er jetzt erlaubte sich Vargas Hitomi näher zu betrachten. Ihr Oberteil war zerrissen, ihr Mund blutig und unter ihrem Auge machte sich bereits jetzt ein dunkler Schatten bemerkbar. Ihr Unterarm sah gebrochen aus und unübersehbar war das Messer, das aus ihrem Oberschenkel ragte. Er hörte Van fluchen und Gaddes sah sie nur hilflos an. Auch die übrigen Männer versammelten sich um sie herum.

Schwer atmend ging Vargas neben ihr in die Hocke, um zu horchen, ob sie noch atmete. Er konnte ihren flachen Atem, zwar undeutlich aber immerhin vorhanden, ausmachen. Er betrachtete das Messer und versuchte abzuschätzen, ob es eine wichtige Arterie getroffen hatte. Es musste raus. Langsam und vorsichtig setzte er die Hand an den Griff des Messers. Er atmete tief aus und zog es dann mit einem Ruck aus ihrem Bein. Anschließend warf er es achtlos hinter sich. Gaddes hatte bereits ein Stück seines Ärmels abgerissen und band es ihr schnell um die blutige Wunde. Als dieser damit fertig war, zögerte Vargas nicht sondern nahm ihren leblosen, zierlichen Körper in seine Arme und hob sie hoch, als wöge sie nichts. „Wo ist euer Schiff Gaddes?"


	2. Act 2

Wilkommen zum zweiten Kapitel von Tender! Vielen Dank für die Reaktionen! Nach dem das erste Kapitel ein wenig fehlerhaft war, habe ich mir Hilfe von BellaSwanCullen90 geholt, sie ist ab jetzt meine Beta! Danke dafür meine Liebe!  
Ich habe viele Reaktionen darauf bekommen, dass Van ja gar ein Badass ist usw. Ich habe euch gehört und verspreche es wird im Laufe der Geschichte noch besser werden! :)

* * *

Van kam sich etwas verloren vor. Vargas schien all diese Männer zu kennen und redete mit ihm aber kein Wort. Die Villa war völlig zerstört. Die Männer, die zu ihrer Rettung kamen hatten einige Handgranaten ins Haus geworfen. Es störte Van nicht. Er hing ohnehin nicht an dieser Villa, die mehr ein Gefängnis als ein zu Hause war. Immer stand er unter Beobachtung, raus durfte er nur in Begleitung und alleine war er nur in seinem Schlafzimmer in der Nacht. Er konnte nicht anders als sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise befreit zu fühlen. Der Mann, der Gaddes hieß, wies seine Männer an, das Haus zu räumen. Vargas folgte ihm, die leblose Hitomi in seinen Armen. Van blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihnen zu folgen. Durch die Terrassentür im Erdgeschoss gingen sie durch den Garten. Die Männer von Gaddes halfen den wenigen Überlebenden von Vans Wachleuten. Durch das Tor in der Mauer betraten sie das kleine Waldstück, das hinter der Villa lag. Es war dunkel, einzig die Taschenlampen der Männer erhellten den kleinen Trampelpfad, der vor ihnen lag.

Gaddes und ein anderer Mann blieben stehen, während die anderen weitergingen.

„Kio, auf der anderen Seite der Straße steht noch Hitomis Maschine. Hol sie. Wir treffen uns im Quartier.", befahl Gaddes.

„Aye, Captain!", antworte Kio und lief sofort los.

Nach einigen Minuten, hatten sie das Waldstück durchquert und erreichten eine Lichtung. Dort stand ein riesiges Hovership. Es sah schon ein wenig mitgenommen aus.

Gaddes sprach zu Vargas gewandt: „Das haben wir vor einigen Jahren den Black Dragons in Freid abgenommen. Das hättest du sehen sollen. Hitomi hat einfach die Wachen abgelenkt, in dem sie ein wenig mit ihren Brüsten gewackelt hat und wir konnten sie einfach ausknocken.", Gaddes lachte nervös. Vargas stimmte nicht mit ein: „Wir haben keine Zeit. Ich will, dass sie schnell behandelt wird."

„Natürlich Vargas, komm."

Das Hovership öffnete seine Ladeluke und durch diese betraten sie das Schiff. Während sie hinein gingen sagte Gaddes: „Unsere Zentrale ist nicht weit entfernt, dort haben wir einen Arzt." Vargas antwortete nicht, sondern trug das Mädchen einfach hinein. Vans Augen hafteten die ganze Zeit auf dem Krieger, der die junge Frau in seinen Armen dicht an seine Brust hielt.

Während ihres Fluges hielt Vargas sie immer noch in seinen Armen, den Blick starr auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet. Van, der den beiden auf der Brücke gegenüber saß, fragte sich, was für eine Verbindung die beiden hatten. In seiner ganzen Zeit mit Vargas konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er Van etwas von einem Mädchen erzählt hatte. Vargas schien das alles hier überhaupt nicht unbekannt vorzukommen. Van merkte wie sich der Zorn in ihm breit machte, weil er augenscheinlich der einzige war, der nicht wusste, was hier vor sich ging. Als Gaddes an Van vorbei ging, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sprach den augenscheinlichen Kommandeur an:

„Wer seid ihr? Und was ist das hier alles?"

„Wir? Wir sind die Abaharaki. Schon mal von uns gehört?", er wartete Vans Antwort nicht ab, sondern fuhr fort, „Wir sind eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe und versuchen die Black Dragons aufzumischen. Das da", er zeigte mit dem Finger auf die junge Frau in Vargas Armen, „das ist unsere Anführerin, Hitomi. Sie hat ihren Arsch für dich riskiert und ich habe keinen Schimmer warum. Ich hoffe für dich, dass sie das überlebt."

Van konnte die Zuneigung in Gaddes Augen sehen, die er für Hitomi hegte. „Und wie versucht ihr die ‚Black Dragons' aufzumischen?", fragte Van, um vom Thema abzulenken; er fühlte sich schlecht, wenn er zu ihr rüber sah.

„Nun ja, die Black Dragons versuchen die Kriminellen von Pallas auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Wir versuchen die Kriminellen, davon zu überzeugen, sich denen nicht anzuschließen. Gelingt es uns nicht, jagen wir sie in die Luft." Gaddes blickte wieder zu Hitomi: „Außerdem versuchen wir die Bevölkerung zu unterstützen. Sie haben kein Geld und nichts zu essen. Die Regierung schafft es nicht alle zu versorgen. Einige Distrikte sind bereits völlig von der übrigen Stadt abgeschnitten. Dort versuchen wir zu helfen."

„Und deswegen brecht ihr gerne auch mal bei reichen Schnöseln ein.", zitierte Van Hitomi. Gaddes sah Van ein wenig verwundert an, aber antwortete einfach: „Ja, so ungefähr. Achtung wir gehen in den Landeflug."

Das Hovership befand sich am Rande der Stadt. Vor dem Ausgang der Kanalisation öffnete sich die Mauer und gleitete nach unten, sodass das Schiff in die finsteren Rohre fliegen konnte. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie in einem großen Raum im Untergrund an. Es sah aus wie ein Hangar.

Durch die Ladeluke verließen die Männer das Schiff, ihnen voran ging Vargas. Unweit des Landeplatzes im Hangar, war ein Tisch aufgebaut. Es machte für Van den Anschein, dass dort wohl häufiger Verletzte versorgt wurden, da der Ort mit allem was ein Arzt brauchte, ausgestattet war.

Vargas ging direkt auf den Tisch zu und legte Hitomi darauf ab. Als er sie absetzte, stöhnte sie heftig. Sie schien langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen. Die Männer versammelten sich um den Tisch, auch Vargas blieb stehen und streichelte unbemerkt Hitomi über den nicht gebrochenen Arm.

„Lasst mich hier durch!", schrie eine helle Frauenstimme. Durch Gaddes und einen anderen Mann hindurch quetschte sich eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren. Van konnte es nicht fassen. Das war doch Milerna, die Tochter des Präsidenten Astons! Was hatte sie hier bei solch einer Untergrundgang zu suchen?

„Los Jungs, macht ein wenig Platz, damit ich Hitomi versorgen kann. Erzählt mir was passiert ist.", sprach Milerna.

„Wir haben dieses Haus observiert. Dann ist Hitomi rein, meinte sie müsse die Leute warnen. Dann bin ich los Verstärkung holen und in der Zwischenzeit haben die Black Dragons sie so zugerichtet." Bei den letzten Worten zitterte Gaddes' Stimme.

Milerna seufzte: „Nicht schon wieder. Heute sieht es aber besonders schlimm aus. Wieso hält sie keiner von euch mal zurück?! Ihr seid doch alle doppelt so groß und stark wie sie! Jeder weiß, wie Lebensmüde sie ist und ich muss sie am Ende zusammenflicken. Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass ich so schnell kommen konnte."

Weil Gaddes augenscheinlich nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, wies er seine Männer an: „Los macht euch nützlich. Ihr, ihr ladet das Schiff aus. Und du, ihr besorgt den härtesten Schnapps, den wir haben. Hitomi wird ihn gleich brauchen. Ihr haltet sie gleich fest."

Die Männer taten wie ihnen geheißen, während Milerna sich aufmachte, Hitomi zu versorgen.

Van machte große Augen, als Milerna ihr das letzte Stückchen Stoff vom Körper riss und Hitomi nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche auf dem Behandlungstisch lag. Doch die Männer um sie herum, schienen sichtlich unbeeindruckt, vermutlich weil sie das häufiger erlebten, sofern Van Milernas Bemerkung richtig deutete.

Langsam kam Hitomi zu Bewusstsein: „Mi.. Mi.. Milerna…?"

„Shhhhh, sag nichts. Die haben dich zu Brei geschlagen.", flüsterte Milerna.

„Sorry, Gaddes. Ich musste sie doch hinhalten.", Hitomi schluckte schwer.

Gaddes schüttelte den Kopf: „Du verrücktes Biest, immer musst du dich in diese Gefahren stürzen. Ist dir egal, was aus uns wird?"

Hitomi schloss wieder die Augen, um sie gleich wieder schreiend aufzureißen, da Milerna ihre gebrochenen Rippen abtastete.

„Du brauchst nicht zu schreien, es wird noch schlimmer, wenn ich mich gleich um deinen Arm kümmere. Wo ist der Schnapps? Bringt ihr ein Glas.", rief Milerna.

Kurze Zeit später kam bereits einer der Männer mit einer Flasche Rum. „Hier das ist Hitomis Liebster.", versuchte er die Stimmung aufzuheitern.

Sie gaben ihr das Glas voll Rum zu trinken. „Hier trink das Hitomi, du kennst das Prozedere. Gleich wirst du in einen geruhsamen Schlaf eindöseln.", sprach Milerne während sie Hitomi die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht streichelte.

Sie nahm Hitomi das Glas aus den Händen und warf Gaddes einen Blick zu. Dieser verstand sofort und auch Vargas und die anderen Männer wussten was zu tun war. Jeder packte Hitomi an ihren Gliedmaßen, um sie fest zu halten. Milerna nahm behutsam Hitomis Unterarm in ihre Hände. Van wollte nicht hinsehen, schaffte es aber nicht den Kopf abzuwenden. Dann durchströmte Hitomis markerschütternder Schrei den Hangar, als Milerna ihr den Unterarm zusammenrenkte. Hitomi schaffte es sich aus Schmerz ein wenig aufzubäumen brach dann aber wieder bewusstlos zusammen.

„Danke Jungs.", sagte Milerna, „ihr könnt gehen, ich flicke sie weiter zusammen und dann könnt ihr sie auf ihr Zimmer bringen."

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis Milerna Hitomi komplett bandagiert und versorgt hatte. Van hatte sich aus Langeweile zu ihr gesetzt und schaute ihr dabei zu wie sie zum Schluss die Messerwunde an Hitomis Oberschenkel einwickelte. „Das wird sie für einige Tage außer Gefecht setzen, bis sie wieder richtig Laufen kann.", murmelte Milerna.

Van schaute Hitomi an. Sie hatte nun ein dunkles Veilchen unter dem Auge. Ihre Augen begannen zu zucken, als sie wieder aufwachte. Etwas benommen vom Alkohol sprach sie: „Ahh, mein kleiner Prinz. Hascht du mir etwa das Händchen gehalten?" Sie kicherte. Van wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte, sondern starrte stattdessen in die Luft.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf den Eingang zum Hanger, als mit quietschenden Reifen Kio mit Hitomis Motorrad auftauchte. Hinter ihm saß ein Mann. Er erkannte ihn erst, als er den Helm abnahm. Allen Shezar. Einer von Pallas' sogenanntem Militär. Van konnte ihn nicht ausstehen. Sofort stieg der große Mann mit dem langen, blonden Haar von der Maschine ab und ging mit großen Schritten zu dem Tisch auf dem Hitomi lag. Hitomi kicherte nur: „Oh, Oh jetzt krieg ich Ärger. Hihihi."

Allen ließ sich davon nicht beirren, sondern nahm ihre gesunde Hand und sprach: „Hitomi, kannst du mir sagen was das sollte? Du kannst nicht einfach in irgendein x-beliebiges Haus einsteigen und dich mit den Black Dragons prügeln." Hitomis Blick wurde auf einmal ganz nüchtern und sie riss ihre Hand aus seinen Händen. Auch Gaddes und Vargas waren zum Geschehen dazu gestoßen, doch vermag es keiner auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Die vielen Bandagen um ihren Oberkörper und ihr Bein machten es ihr schwierig, doch langsam setzte sie sich ächzend auf, um den Soldaten Allen in die Augen zu schauen.

„Irgendein Haus?", ächzte sie und fasst mit der gesunden Hand an ihre gebrochene Rippe, die ihr das Atmen wohl erschwerte. „Irgendein Haus, Allen? Wirklich? Wann dachtest du, wäre es an der Zeit mir zu erzählen, dass du weißt, wo sich das einzige noch lebende Mitglied der Familie Fanel aufhält?", spuckte sie dem Soldaten entgegen. Ein Raunen ging durch den Hangar. Allen und Van rissen die Augen auf. Woher wusste sie? Das war unmöglich?

Gaddes schritt ein: „Warte, warte Hitomi. Wer soll das sein und woher weißt du das?"

Mit der gesunden Hand zeigte Hitomi auf Van. „Darüber hab ich dich mit deinen Männern sprechen hören. Dass ihr ihn beschützen müsst. Nur wusste ich nicht, wer genau gemeint war. Bis ich selber dort war und den Beweis selber gesehen habe. Schaut euch die Kette an, die er unter seinem T-Shirt trägt. Daran hängt der Siegelring von Goau Fanel. Vor euch steht der rechtmäßige Thronerbe Fanelias Van Fanel."

Ein weiteres Raunen ging durch die Gruppe. Allen sah Hitomi mit geöffnetem Mund an. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie bereits mit funkelnden Augen fort:

„Und überhaupt. Ich habe mich nicht mit den Black Dragons geprügelt. Sie haben mich verprügelt. Weil du deinen Job nicht richtig gemacht hast, Allen. Ihr wusstet, wie wichtig Van für den Kampf gegen Zaibach ist und doch habt ihr versagt. Entweder seid ihr wirklich so dumm, wie ich glaube oder du hast einen Verräter in deinen eigenen Reihen."

Hitomi kletterte von dem Tisch und humpelte schwankend in Richtung der Gänge, in denen sich wohl die Zimmer der Mitglieder befangen. Keiner wagte es ein Wort zu sagen.

Als Hitomi an Vargas und Van vorbei ging, blieb sie stehen und schaut Van lange an. Sie griff nach seiner Kette und brachte den Ring seines Vaters zum Vorschein. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Vargas und Van glaubte Tränen in ihren großen, grünen Augen zu erkennen. Leise flüsterte sie: „… All die Jahre… ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mich hintergehst Vargas." Sie ließ die Gruppe hinter sich stehen und humpelte alleine fort.

Beklemmende Stille herrschte im Hangar. Vargas blickte zum Boden, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Van verstand nichts mehr. Er musste mit ihr reden. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte er sich um und lief ihr hinter her.

Hitomi hatte große Schmerzen. Ihr Wutanfall hatte das Hämmern in ihrem Kopf nur verstärkt. Sie stand vor dem Schrank in ihrem Zimmer und zog ein T-Shirt heraus. Sie hatte Probleme es anzuziehen, so bandagiert wie sie war. Leise fluchte sie, als sie es nicht hinbekam, die Arme durch das Shirt zu stecken. Sie erschrak als hinter ihr eine Stimme fragte: „Soll ich dir helfen?"

Sie drehte sich um und erkannte Van in der Tür, der etwas verschämt zum Boden schaute. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie nicht wirklich bekleidet war. Sie trug nur noch ihre Shorts und ihr Oberkörper war mit Bandagen eingewickelt, die nur das nötigste versteckten. Sie blickte wieder zu dem Shirt in ihrer Hand und seufzte: „Hilfe, wäre jetzt wohl nicht schlecht."

Van trat ins Zimmer hinein und stellte sich vor sie. Es war nicht besonders groß. In dem Zimmer standen nur ein Bett und einen Schrank. Sie hielt sich ohnehin nicht viel hier auf. Er nahm ihr das Shirt aus den Händen und zog es vorsichtig über ihre Arme. Sie schaute ihm dabei die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht, er versuchte sie nicht zu sehr anzustarren, doch das gelang ihm schwer. Anschließend zog er das Oberteil über ihren Kopf, sie machte sich lang um ihm dabei zu helfen. Als seine warmen Hände ihre Taille berührten, als er das Shirt herunter zog, machte sich sofort in ihr eine Wärme breit. Ihr Körper verlangte nach mehr Berührung, als sich seine Hände zurückzogen. Nach dem sie angezogen war, humpelte Hitomi hinüber zu ihrem Bett uns setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick sah sie zu Van und dann zu ihren Boots. Er verstand und ging vor ihr in die Hocke, um sie aufzuschnüren. Als er an ihrem verletzten Bein den Schuh auszog, stöhnte sie. Van unterbrach sofort und entschuldigte sich. „Schon gut, zieh einfach, dann habe ich es hinter mir.", ermutigte Hitomi ihn.

Als sie fertig waren, ließ sich Hitomi erschöpft in ihre Kissen fallen. Van hockte noch immer vor ihrem Bett und sah sie mit seinen großen, Mahagoni farbenden Augen an. Seine Augen erinnerten sie an ihren Vater, sie musste unweigerlich lächeln.

Sie seufzte: „Setz dich. Ich nehme an, du willst etwas von mir." Van wirkte leicht verwirrt, auf Grund ihrer Bemerkung. „Ich meine, du hast wohl Fragen an mich.", korrigierte sie sich und schmunzelte nochmals.

„Nun ja. Erstmal muss ich mich glaube ich bei dir bedanken, Hitomi.", sagte Van ruhig. Hitomi bekam eine Gänsehaut als er ihren Namen aussprach. „Wärst du nicht gewesen, wäre ich jetzt eventuell tot."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken. Es ist mein Job, das zu erledigen, was dieses lausige Militär von Pallas nicht hinbekommt.", antwortete Hitomi trocken.

„Da wären wir schon bei meiner Frage, was habt ihr hier zu schaffen?", Van schaute sie neugierig an.

Hitomi hielt die Luft an. Normalerweise hielten sich die Abaharaki bedeckt, Außenstehende sollten bloß nicht zu viel wissen. Sie sah Van nachdenklich an. Würde er sich ihnen anschließen? Er war immerhin der rechtmäßige Herrscher Fanelias, früher oder später müsste sie es ihm erklären, vielleicht würde er sie unterstützen.

„Wir, die Abaharaki, wir haben damals alle unsere Heimat verloren, als Fanelia angegriffen wurde." Sie ließ Van ein wenig Zeit dieser Information zu verdauen. Sie waren seine Untertanen, von denen er wohl nichts wusste.

„Vargas brachte mich nach dem Angriff zu Gaddes und gemeinsam flohen wir mit den anderen Männern nach Pallas. Sie haben mich ausgebildet und seit einigen Jahren kämpfen wir gegen die Black Dragons, die nun den Weg ebnen wollen, dass das Zaibacher Imperium auch Asturia einnimmt. Allen, kennst du ja wahrscheinlich. Er gibt uns hin und wieder Tipps, wo wir einbrechen können, um Lebensmittel und Wertsachen für die Bevölkerung zu erbeuten. Sie haben nichts mehr. Die Regierung kann ihnen nicht helfen. Dafür sind wir da. Außerdem bieten wir den Waisenkindern hier Unterschlupf, da sie sonst wohlmöglich von den Black Dragons als Kindersoldaten missbraucht würden. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit habe ich in einem Stützpunkt der Armee ein Gespräch von Allen belauscht. Sie sprachen über die Villa, in der du wohntest und dass die Person, die dort lebt unbedingt vor den Black Dragons beschützt werden müsste. Also hab ich mich dazu entschieden, selbst nachzuschauen, worum es ging. Ich habe mit Gaddes deine Villa einige Tage observiert und überlegt wie man einsteigen könne, bis heute als mich mein Instinkt warnte, die Black Dragons würden auftauchen. Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du."

„Und woher kennst du Vargas?", fragte Van.

Hitomi musste ein Lachen unterdrücken: „Vargas war ein Freund meines Vaters. Er rettete mich, als die Zaibacher meine Familie töteten. Nach dem er mich zu Gaddes brachte, habe ich nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört. Und weil ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er mich einfach so im Stich lassen würde, dachte ich, er wäre tot. Nun ja, stattdessen hatte er wohl ein anderes Kind gehabt, auf das er aufpassen musste." Hitomi schalt sich, dass es so vorwurfsvoll klang, denn Van konnte bestimmt nichts dafür. Dennoch war ihre Enttäuschung über Vargas groß.

„Und was ist jetzt euer Plan?", überging Van Hitomis Bemerkung über Vargas.

„Ich will den Drahtzieher finden. Ich will den Anführer des Zaibacher Imperiums töten. Aber bis wir das schaffen, müssen wir noch einiges herausfinden. Es ist nicht normal, wie viele Menschen sie in so kurzer Zeit rekrutieren konnten und außerdem haben sie Kräfte, die wir nicht erklären können. Um das zu schaffen, müssen wir erst einmal die Black Dragons zerschlagen. Sie sind die operative Einheit des Zaibacher Imperiums." Hitomi spürte, wie die Müdigkeit sie überkam. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie glitt in einen tiefen Schlaf. Sie merkte nicht mehr, wie Van ihr behutsam die Decke über den Körper legte und auf leisen Sohlen ihr Zimmer verließ.

Allen blieb verwundert stehen, als er sah wie Van Fanel Hitomis Zimmer verließ und leise hinter sich die Tür schloss. Als er Allen bemerkte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Allen überkam seine Eifersucht: „Könnt ihr mir verraten, was ihr im Zimmer von Hitomi zu suchen hattet, Fanel?"

Van blickte ihn mit arroganten Augen an: „Ich habe mich bei meiner Lebensretterin bedankt, das ist alles Shezar. Und überhaupt bin ich euch keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Viel mehr könntet ihr mir erklären, woher die Black Dragons von meiner Existenz wussten."

Allen schluckte, dem konnte er nichts entgegenbringen. Stattdessen ging er weiter und blieb vor Van, der sich noch immer vor Hitomis Zimmertür befand, stehen und flüsterte ihm in sein Ohr:

„Hör zu Van. Du bist jetzt im Untergrund, hier zählt dein Titel oder dein Geld nichts. Bilde dir nichts darauf ein, dass sie dein Leben gerettet hat und lass ja die Finger von ihr, hast du mich verstanden?"

In der Hoffnung Van genügend eingeschüchtert zu haben, öffnete Allen die Tür zu Hitomis Zimmer und schloss diese direkt hinter sich wieder. Er setzte sich an Hitomis Bett und nahm ihre kalte Hand zwischen seine beiden Warmen.

Sie war so klein und zierlich und dennoch prügelte sie sich andauernd mit diesen Verbrechern der Black Dragons. Allen wusste nicht was er noch tun sollte, um sie von ihnen fernzuhalten. Die Tipps, die er ihr gab, waren nur Ablenkung, um sie von den Orten der Stadt fernzuhalten in denen es wirklich zur Sache ging. Irgendwie schaffte Hitomi es immer wieder trotzdem dort aufzutauchen und sich in Gefahr zu bringen.

Er wusste welch wichtige Arbeit sie für die Bevölkerung übernahm, doch konnte er es nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen. Dilandau war förmlich besessen nach ihr und es würde nicht allzu lange dauern, bis er sie einfach einfangen und wer-weiß-wohin mitnehmen würde.

Und jetzt hatte sie von Fanel erfahren, das würde ihre überheblichen Pläne, eine Rebellion anzuzetteln nur beflügeln. Verdammter Van, die Gallionsfigur des Widerstands. Das würde nach Hitomis Geschmack sein. Er musste die beiden voneinander fern halten.

Es vergingen einige Tage und Van bekam weder Hitomi noch Vargas zu Gesicht. Hitomi ruhte sich aus und Vargas ging Van wohl aus dem Weg. Van versuchte sich nützlich zu machen und half bei den Reparaturarbeiten. Ihm entging allerdings nicht, dass ihm die Abaharaki mit Respekt entgegentraten. Anstatt ihm Aufgaben zu geben, musste er sich selbst welche suchen. Nur Gaddes verhielt sich Van gegenüber normal. Er erzählte Van von den vielen Aktionen, die die Abaharaki durchgeführt hatten. Etliche Sabotageakte und Befreiungsaktionen von politischen Gefangenen, zum Beispiel Journalisten oder Schriftsteller. Van war nicht klar, wie schwerwiegend die Repressalien in Pallas waren. Die Regierung scheinbar nur repräsentativ agierend, während die Black Dragons das eigentliche Sagen hatten.

Milerna Aston sah er einige Mal, die sich ab und zu um Hitomis Verletzungen kümmerte und ansonsten die übrigen Menschen im Hauptquartier ärztlich versorgte. Sie erzählte Van, dass sie Medizin studiert hatte, doch aus Sicherheitsgründen in keinem Krankenhaus arbeiten konnte. Mit Hilfe von Allens Männern schlich sie, ohne das Wissen ihres Vaters, in das Versteck der Abaharaki, um ihnen zu helfen. Manchmal, so glaubte Van, half sie ihnen wohl auch mit gefälschten Dokumenten, die das Siegel der Regierung trugen. Schließlich brauchten die im Untergrund lebenden Widerstandskämpfer gefälschte Ausweise, um sich in der Stadt bewegen zu können. Van bat Gaddes um einen solch gefälschten Ausweis. Gaddes hinterfragte seine Motive nicht, sondern bemerkte nur: „Das wird dich was kosten, Van-Boy!", lachend versprach er Van, sich darum zu kümmern. Van konnte nicht anders, als Gaddes zu mögen. Er hatte etwas von einem großen Bruder, der immer einen lockeren Spruch auf der Zunge hatte, doch auf den man sich genauso gut verlassen konnte, wenn es ernst war. Vielleicht war das auch die Beziehung, die Hitomi und Gaddes zu einander hatten, eine geschwisterliche.

Van fragte am fünften Morgen nach seiner Ankunft, sie saßen gerade am Küchentisch: „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Hitomi hier die Anführerin ist. Nicht, dass ich was gegen Frauen hätte, aber sie ist noch so jung…"

-„25.", unterbrach Gaddes ihn.

„Wie bitte?"

-„Sie ist 25 Jahre alt. Warum sie unsere Anführerin ist? Ganz einfach. Diese ganze Untergrund-Geschichte und die Abaharaki sind auf ihrem Mist gewachsen. Wir haben früher in einer der Kohle-Mienen gearbeitet, nachdem Vargas sie zu uns brachte und wir nach Pallas flohen. Sie war glaube ich acht Jahre alt und schon damals ein Hitzkopf.", Gaddes schmunzelte als er sichtlich in Erinnerungen schwelgte, „einige der Jungs von uns hier und ich haben in einer dieser Arbeiterbaracken gewohnt und sie bei uns versteckt. Haben ihr die Haare abgeschnitten, damit nicht jeder merkt, dass sie ein Mädchen ist. Nicht, dass sie sich so mädchenhaft verhalten hätte. Als sie älter wurde fing sie an die Dinge zu hinterfragen. Machte uns viel Ärger, weil sie anfing, die Aufseher zu beklauen. Mit sechzehn ist sie das erste Mal nachts ausgebüchst und wollte den Straßenkindern ihre Beute bringen. Da hat Allen sie geschnappt. Anstatt sie einzubuchten, hat er sich ihrer angenommen und sie heimlich trainiert."

Bei der Erwähnung Allens zuckte Van unweigerlich zusammen.

„Ich hab sie bei dir gelassen, damit du auf sie aufpasst und nicht damit sie zu einer Soldatin wird, Gaddes." Gaddes und Van blickten sich nach hinten um. Vargas hatte die Küche betreten. Das Gesicht versteinert, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst.

„Wohhh, woohhh, halt die Luft an, alter Mann.", lachte Gaddes Vargas an, „Es ist nicht gerade so gewesen, als hättest du mir eine Erziehungsanleitung für kleine Mädchen dagelassen. Ich war selber gerade Mal 18 Jahre alt und dass Allen sich um sie gekümmert hat, hielt sie von der Straße fern. Irgendwas musste man ja mit ihrer Energie machen."

Vargas setzte sich zu Van und Gaddes an den Tisch. Van konnte seinen Unmut nicht für sich behalten: „Vargas, findest du nicht, du bist mir langsam eine Erklärung schuldig?" Van verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und wartete die Antwort ab. Vargas aber schüttete sich gemächlich Kaffee in einen der leeren Becher, die auf den Tisch standen.

„Es gibt nicht zu erklären, Master Van. Ich habe mich früher um einige junge Menschen in Fanelia gekümmert, habe sie ausgebildet, so wie zum Beispiel Gaddes hier."

„Und die Rettung eines kleinen fanelischen Mädchens ist nichts Außergewöhnliches?", hinterfragte Van.  
„Nein.", antwortete Vargas matt.

Gaddes nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher, stellte ihn geräuschvoll ab, stand lachend auf und klopfte Vargas freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Kommt Master Van.", äffte Gaddes Vargas mit tiefer Stimme nach, „ich will das Hovership schon mal beladen. Der nächste Einsatz lässt bestimmt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten."

Sie schritten durch den langen Gang Richtung Hangar. Zu Vans und Gaddes Verwunderung stand Hitomi vor dem Hovership und beaufsichtigte bereits die Verladearbeiten. Sie hatte noch immer ein blaues Auge und ihr gebrochener Arm war geschient. Die schwarze enge Jeans, die sie trug, versteckte ihre Verletzung am Oberschenkel. Das graue T-Shirt mit weitem V-Ausschnitt wehte locker um ihre Figur, da sich der große Eingang zum Hangar öffnete.

Alle Menschen blickten auf, als ein Motorrad auf den Lastenzug vor dem Eingangstor erschien. Langsam fuhr das Motorrad in den Hangar hinein und kam kurz vor Hitomi zum Stehen. Die Fahrerin nahm ihren Helm ab. Es war eine Katzenlady. Sie war nicht ganz so groß wie Hitomi, das konnte Van bereits erkennen , ihre pinken, fülligen Haare reichten ihr bis zur Schulter, die Katzenohren ragten hervor. Van hatte noch nie einen Katzenmenschen gesehen sondern nur von ihnen gehört.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich um die Taille der Katzenlady kleine Kinderarme schmiegten. Mit einem Satz sprang ein kleiner Junge vom Motorrad ab, warf seinen Helm ab und sprintete zu Hitomi. „Hitoomiiiiiii!", er warf Hitomi fasst um, als er stürmisch die Arme um ihre Taille warf.

Van vermutete, dass es eines der Waisenkinder sein musste. Ähnlich sah er der Frau, die er umarmte nicht. Er hatte goldblondes Haar und stechend blaue Augen, die sich mit Tränen füllten. Er war höchstens sieben Jahre alt.

„Heeee Chid! Was ist denn los?", versuchte Hitomi sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen. Sie hockte sich vor den kleinen Jungen, dabei durchfuhr sie ein widerlicher Schmerz. Die Verletzung am Bein und die gebrochenen Rippen würde sie noch einige Zeit spüren, doch wollte sie sich vor dem kleinen Jungen vor ihr nichts anmerken lassen. Das blaue Auge erschreckte ihn bestimmt genug.

Liebevoll wischte sie ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Der kleine Chid schluchzte und wollte sich nicht beruhigen, stattdessen fiel er ihr um den Hals und drückte sein Gesicht an ihre Brust.

Hitomi schlang ihre Arme um seinen kleinen Körper. Verärgert blickte sie zu der jungen Katzenlady vor ihr. „Merle, was ist hier los?"

Merle blickte sie entschuldigend an: „Sorry Hitomi, aber wollte dich unbedingt sehen. Als ich ihm sagte, wir können dich nicht besuchen, weil du krank wärst, ist er durchgedreht. Die anderen Kinder im Waisenhaus wurden auch schon unruhig, weil du so lange nicht mehr da warst."

Hitomi seufzte als sie den vorwurfsvollen Unterton in Merles Stimme bemerkte. Es stimmte, durch die Observation und ihren ‚Unfall' mit den Black Dragons hatte sie die Waisenkinder vernachlässigt. So war sie sonst immer alle paar Tage in dem Versteck der Waisenkinder, um ein wenig mit ihnen zu spielen und ihre Freundin zu besuchen. Merle war bestimmt in großer Sorge gewesen.

„Schon gut Merle. Es tut mir leid." Zu Chid gewandt sprach Hitomi: „Chid, mir geht es gut. Keine Angst. Ich bin nur doof hingefallen und hab mir ein wenig Wehgetan, siehst du?", Hitomi zeigte ihm ihren gebrochenen Arm", „So mein Schatz, du gehst jetzt in die Bibliothek und spielst ein wenig. Ich hab hier noch einiges zu erledigen und komme danach zu dir. Dann können wir dein Lieblingsbuch lesen, in Ordnung?"

Chid, der sich allmählich beruhigt hatte, nickte und lief in Richtung der Bibliothek.

Sie mochte es nicht, wenn die Waisenkinder hier waren. Sie sollten nicht zu viel von dem in der Stadt tobenden Kampf miterleben. Das Versteck der Waisenkinder befand sich weit außerhalb der Stadt in einem bewaldeten Gebiet. Die Wolfsmenschen hatten den Abaharaki angeboten, die Kinder bei ihnen zu verstecken, als es zu viele wurden, um sie im Hauptquartier unterzubringen. Hitomi war dankbar dafür, denn die Wolfsmenschen wurden von den Black Dragons in Ruhe gelassen und die Kinder konnten sich dort einigermaßen frei bewegen.

Gaddes näherte sich den beiden Frauen. Er legte Merle freundschaftlich einen Arm und die Schulter und sprach: „Na Merle-Baby? Bist vorbei gekommen, um einen kleinen Kaffeeklatsch mit deiner besten Freundin abzuhalten?" Merle rollte nur mit den Augen und befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Van. „Ist das ein neuer?", verwundert, dass sie keine Antwort bekam, fragte sie weiter, „Was ist denn hier los?"

Hitomi wusste selbst nicht, wie sie alles erklären sollte. Noch bis vor kurzem wusste sie nichts von dem fanelischen Thronerben. Die Karten wurden neu gemischt. Das Massaker von Fanelia war noch heute, all die Jahre später, eine der finstersten Geschichten Gaias. Doch jetzt, wo Van Fanel aus dem nichts auftauchte, konnte Hitomi ihren Leuten und der Bevölkerung etwas geben, das sie mit ihrer ganzen Widerstandsarbeit bis jetzt nicht zu schaffen vermochte.

Hoffnung.

Sie erschrak, als sie merkte, wie sie den jungen Mann anstarrte und dieser ihren Blick erwiderte. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, in seinem Blick gefangen zu sein. Gaddes räusperte sich laut und riss Hitomi wieder aus ihren Gedanken. „Kommt lasst uns in die Kommandozentrale gehen. Ich habe einiges zu besprechen.", versuchte Hitomi im gefassten Ton anzuweisen. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie voran. Ihr folgten einige der Männer, darunter auch Gaddes und auch Van und Merle gingen mit.

Die Kommandozentrale befand sich im zweiten Geschoss des Hauptquartiers. Es hatte eine Glasfront von der aus man den Hangar gut überblicken konnte. Es standen einige Computer vor der Glasfront aufgereiht, an diesen saßen junge Männer mit Headsets auf.

Hitomi drehte sich zu Van um, der dicht hinter ihr ging. „Das sind unsere Leute, die die Kanalisation im Blick haben, sowie die Ein- und Ausgänge in unser Quartier. Von hier aus hacken sie sich in die Systeme der Stadt, damit wir unbemerkt mit dem Hovership vorankommen." Van antwortete nichts und Hitomi glaubte nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen zu müssen.

Sie führte die Gruppe zu einem Konferenztisch im hinteren Teil der Zentrale. Auf dem Tisch waren Stadtpläne und Zeichnungen verteilt. Hitomi bedeutete den anderen Platz zu nehmen. Sie selbst nahm am Kopf des Tisches Platz, Gaddes ließ sich ihr gegenüber am anderen Ende des Tisches nieder. Interessiert stütze er seinen rechten Arm auf der Armlehne seines Stuhles ab und legte sein Kinn auf Hand ab. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Hitomi stutzte darüber, was Gaddes so amüsant fand, als Vargas an hier vorbei ging und sich auf einen Platz zu ihrer Linken setzte. Er sah sie mit argwöhnischen Augen an. Hitomi versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren und den tadelnden Gesichtsausdruck den Vargas ihr schenkte, zu ignorieren.

„Da ich einige Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt war, konnten wir nicht wirklich die Ereignisse in der Villa besprechen. Van, es ist dir freigestellt hier bei uns zu bleiben oder deines Weges zu gehen. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass es für dich das Beste wäre, die Abaharaki zu verlassen. Die Black Dragons sind auf der Suche nach dir.", sprach Hitomi.

„Sie wissen aber nicht wie er aussieht.", warf Vargas ein.

Hitomi war für einen Augenblick verwirrt. „Wir haben ihn all die Jahre abgeschottet. Nicht einmal der Präsident weiß, dass das Master Van ist. Alles was die Regierung weiß, ist dass sich der rechtmäßige Thronerbe von Fanelia irgendwo in Asturia aufhält. Wir haben Master Van so gut abgeschottet, dass niemand ihn kennen dürfte.", fuhr Vargas weiter fort, „es spricht also überhaupt nichts dagegen, eure kleine Gang zu verlassen und ein neues Versteck für Master Van zu finden."

„Es reicht Vargas.", schritt Van ein. So hatte Hitomi Van bis jetzt noch nicht sprechen hören. „Ich habe es satt mich vor irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem zu verstecken. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was sie von mir wollen. Solange meine Identität unbekannt ist, kann ich mich ja wohl auch aufhalten, wo ich es für richtig halte. Nein, viel mehr will ich hier bleiben und mich den Abaharaki anschließen. Du brauchst mich nicht so anzusehen, Vargas. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit aus Respekt deinem Willen gebeugt, aber damit ist Schluss. Du arbeitest für mich."

Hitomi musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Es ging einfacher als gedacht. Vargas warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu und stand von Tisch auf. Er ging hinüber zur Glasfront und blickte über den Hangar.

„Mitgliedsanträge werden von mir verwaltet!", scherzte Gaddes und zwinkerte Hitomi und Van dabei zu. Hitomi versuchte Vargas zu ignorieren und fuhr fort.

„Da sich unsere Ausgangssituation ein wenig verändert hat, sollten wir reagieren. Die Black Dragons führen etwas im Schilde, warum sonst waren sie auf der Suche nach Van? Das kann kein Zufall sein. Wir sollten dem nachgehen und ich habe weiß auch schon wo."

Gaddes stöhnte und fasste sich an die Stirn: „Nein, Hitomi nicht schon wieder. Er will nicht mit uns reden."

Hitomi lächelte und blickte in Vans Richtung:

„Ich denke unter diesen Voraussetzungen wird er mit mir reden wollen.

Ich werde Dryden Fassa suchen."

Gaddes starrte Hitomi an. „Könnt ihr uns mal alle allein lassen?", knurrte Gaddes. Die Anwesenden erhoben sich und verließen den Raum schnell. Hitomi unterbrach das Treiben: „Das ist nicht notwendig." Auch die Männer an den Computern standen schnell auf, um den Raum zu verlassen. Nur Van und Vargas machten keine Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen. Gaddes versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Er hasste es von Vargas die ganze Zeit auf den Prüfstand gesetzt zu werden, was er bei Hitomi alles falsch gemacht haben soll. Seit Vargas nun bei ihnen war, hatte er Gaddes kritisch beäugt, zwischen durch einen Kommentar abgelassen und immer wieder nur den Kopf geschüttelt, wenn Hitomi ihren Kopf durchsetzte. Und sie war schon wieder dabei. Sie saß ruhig ihm Gegenüber und wartete ab. Es brachte ihn zur Weißglut.

„Das ist nicht wirklich dein Ernst Hitomi. Du willst also mal wieder losziehen, alles Stehen und Liegen lassen und diesen Verrückten suchen. Was für Wahnvorstellungen hast du dieses Mal. Kannst du es mir verraten?", rief Gaddes.

„Gaddes, er ist nicht verrückt und das weißt du. Er kennt sie alle. Wir können mit seiner Hilfe einen neuen Widerstand formieren. Du weißt nicht, wie viele noch im Untergrund agieren. Aber er wird uns zu ihnen führen und er kann mir helfen den Drahtzieher hinter den Black Dragons ausfindig zu machen.", antwortete Hitomi ruhig.

Gaddes sah in ihrem Blick, dass ihre Entscheidung schon lange feststand, doch wollte er nicht so kampflos aufgeben. Nicht vor Vargas, den er immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

„Nicht schon wieder Hitomi. Du bringst dich in Unnötige Gefahr in der Stadt rumzulaufen und nach ihm zu suchen. Wenn er wollte, hätte er sicherlich schon den Kontakt zu uns hergestellt. Und überhaupt wie stellt du dir das alles vor? Schau dich doch an. Du kannst noch nicht mal richtig laufen." Gaddes schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich habe dich hier nicht um Erlaubnis gebeten, Gaddes. Ich wollte dich lediglich informieren." Gaddes kannte diesen Tonfall in ihrer Stimme nur zu Gut. Sie würde ihr Ding machen, so wie immer. „Du wirst das Kommando für die Zeit übernehmen. Die Arbeit geht weiter. Ihr fliegt die Distrikte ab und versorgt die Leute. Ich werde bevor ich in die Stadt fahre Chid zum Waisenhaus zurückbringen und Ruhm einen Besuch abstatten. Ich halte euch während meiner Abwesenheit auf dem Laufenden.", schloss Hitomi ihre Ansage ab. Gaddes war zum Lachen zu Mute: „Hab ich das etwa richtig herausgehört? Du willst alleine losgehen? Bist du verrückt?" Hitomi seufzte nur: „Nein, ich bin nicht verrückt. Ich glaube einfach, dass es nichts bringt, wenn wir irgendwo mit dem ganzen Clan aufschlagen und zu viel Aufsehen erregen. Ich denke, dass ich mehr Chancen habe mit Fassa zu reden, wenn ich alleine bin." Gaddes sah zur Seite, er konnte Hitomi nicht ansehen. Sie verstand wohl nicht, was es in ihm auslöste, wenn sie ihre Alleingänge startete. Wenn er nicht auf sie aufpassen konnte.

Gaddes blickte verwundert auf, als Van sich zu Wort meldete: „Ich werde sie begleiten." Vargas drehte sich nun endlich zu ihnen um: „Wie bitte?" Hitomi schalt sich ebenfalls ein: „Ja genau. Wie bitte?"

Van lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und ließ die Arme an den Seiten baumeln. „Ich möchte selber die Gelegenheit nutzen und etwas über die Black Dragons erfahren. Schließlich wollen sie ja etwas von mir." Van neigte den Kopf zu Gaddes und zwinkerte einmal kurz. Gaddes konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, auf Van war Verlass, somit hätte Hitomi wenigstens jemanden, der ihr half. „Das ist eine gute Idee Van", sprach Gaddes schnell, bevor Hitomi protestieren konnte, „Ich denke es ist ein fairer Kompromiss, den du mir zugestehen kannst, dafür dass du mich mit der ganzen Abaharaki Arbeit allein lässt." Hitomi öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder. Gaddes fühlte sich wie der Sieger, dieses Gesprächs und stand auf. Als er sah, wie sich Vargas zu ihm umdrehte, bekam er es mit der Angst und ergriff die Flucht. Diese Standpauke wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht anhören.

Sie ließen die beiden jungen Menschen in der Kommandozentrale zurück.

Hitomi starrte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Es herrschte dicke Luft. Van konnte nicht anders, als ihren wütenden Gesichtsausdruck attraktiv zu finden und schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln. Hitomi stemmte sich von ihrem Platz hoch und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Raum. Erst jetzt trauten sich, die Computerleute wieder herein und setzten ihre Arbeit fort. Van stöhnte und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Wieso hatte er das Gefühl, dass Gaddes hier sein einziger Verbündeter war?

Es nützte nichts, er stand auf und ging Hitomi nach. Sie war nicht besonders weit gekommen, vermutlich machte ihr die Verletzung mehr zu schaffen, als sie zu geben wollte.

Auf der Treppe, die nach oben führte, holte er sie ein und griff nach ihrem schlanken, gesunden Arm. „Hitomi…", sie drehte sich um und riss ihren Arm aus seiner Hand. „Was bildest du dir ein Van Fanel. Ich rette dir den Arsch und du mischst dich hier in Angelegenheiten ein, die dich nichts angehen."

Van schnaubte: „So ist das also, ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich bei euch bleibe. Wo ist also das Problem. Außerdem geht es Gaddes bestimmt viel besser damit, wenn du nicht alleine gehst. Schau dich doch an!" Hitomi versuchte etwas zu entgegnen, doch sie verkniff es sich und drehte sich auf der Stufe wieder um, um weiterzugehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie von den Männern, die das Hovership beluden, beobachtet wurden. Van zuckte mit den Schultern und verfolgte Hitomi weiter. Sie war auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Kurz nach ihr betrat er den Raum und war überwältigt. Er war riesig, die fünf Meter hohen Wände waren von Bücherregalen verdeckt. Die Bücher, die nicht in die Regale passten, stapelten sich auf dem Boden davor.

Van ging beeindruckt die Regale ab, am Ende eines Ganges sah er, wie sich Hitomi gerade Anstalten machte, um sich auf den Boden zu dem kleinen Chid zu setzen, der bereits dort auf sie wartete. Es war eine kleine Ecke mit einigen Kissen und einer Lampe. Van sprang an Hitomis Seite, um ihr zu helfen, doch sie zog ihren Arm nur weg. „Ich bin keine Invalide.", bemerkte sie trocken. Van versuchte sich nicht provozieren zu lassen, sondern ließ sich zu den Beiden auf den Boden fallen. Der kleine Junge sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen an. Erst jetzt bemerkte Van, dass ihn der Junge an irgendjemanden erinnerte. „Wer bist du?", fragte ihn Chid. Van überlegte kurz, wie er antworten sollte und entschied sich für die einfachste Methode: „Mein Name ist Van und ich bin ein Freund von Hitomi." Er wartete kurz ihre Reaktion ab, doch sie sah ihn nur durch ihre großen, grünen Augen an. Er sah ihr weiterhin in die Augen, als er fortfuhr: „Ich habe ihr mein Leben zu verdanken und hoffe es irgendwann wieder gut machen zu können." Erst jetzt brach Van den Blickkontakt ab und sah auf das Buch in Chids Händen. ‚Das Mädchen vom Mond der Illusionen', ein altes fanelisches Märchen. Van konnte sich noch vage erinnern, wie seine Mutter ihm früher daraus vorlas. Bevor die Traurigkeit ihn überkommen konnte, fragte er: „Das ist eine beeindruckende Bibliothek, Hitomi. Woher kommen diese Bücher?"

Über Hitomis Gesicht legte sich ein trauriger Schleier. „Viele dieser Bücher haben wir vor der Vernichtung durch die Zaibacher gerettet. Es sind zensierte Werke von Widerstandskämpfern. Die meisten Bücher haben wir aus Fanelia gebracht, aus meinem Elternhaus. Aus irgendeinem Grund sie sind keinem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen. Sie gehörten meinem Vater. Es ist das Einzige, das mir von ihm noch geblieben ist. Daher ist das hier mein Lieblingsort.", sie atmete tief durch, „Und der von Chid, nicht wahr?"

Van hatte nicht erwartet, was er mit seiner Frage auslösen würde und versuchte die Stimmung aufzuhellen. „Darf ich dir vielleicht vorlesen, Chid? Das war früher meine Lieblingsgeschichte." Chid nickte eifrig und reichte Van das Buch. Van schlug das Buch auf der ersten Seite auf und begann zu lesen. Was er nicht merkte, war wie Hitomi, den Arm eng um Chid gelegt, die aufkommenden Tränen unterdrückte.

* * *

22.02.2015  
So, das war das zweite Kapitel. Das nächste wird noch ein paar Tage brauchen, da es noch nicht ganz fertig ist. Es ist sehr schwer zu entscheiden, an welche Stelle man einen Cut machen soll! :)  
Lasst mich in den Kommentaren wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat. Was glaubt ihr, wie geht es weiter? Was wünscht ihr euch?  
Over and out.  
charlie.


	3. Act 3

Act 3.

„_Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit auf Gaia. Ein junger Prinz machte sich auf in die tiefen Wälder Fanelias, um einen Drachen zu töten, der sein Volk bedrohte. Er hatte lange für diesen Tag trainiert, er war mutig, gütig und ein friedlicher Mann. Es widerstrebte ihm auf die Jagd zu gehen. Doch sein Volk war in Gefahr. Würde er den Drachen töten, konnte sein Volk endlich in Frieden leben. Dann erst war er bereit König zu werden._

_Er lief durch den Wald auf der Suche nach dem Drachen, seine schwere Rüstung machte ihm das Laufen schwer, als plötzlich eine grelle Lichtsäule vor ihm erschien. Sie ragte bis in den Himmel. Geblendet vom Licht, hielt er sich den Arm vor die Augen und als er wieder sehen konnte, stand vor ihm ein junges Mädchen. Sie war wunderschön, sie trug Kleidung, die er noch nie an einem Mädchen gesehen hatte, sie hatte blaue Augen und blondes langes Haar. Er hatte keine Zeit sie länger zu betrachten, denn der Drache erschien hinter ihr. Er stieß sie weg, um sie zu retten und bohrte sein Schwert in das Herz des Drachen."_

„ÄH-ÄH! Nein, wenn Hitomi das vorliest, ist das anders!", protestierte Chid, „Du liest das falsch vor!"

Van blickte auf und fragte ein wenig trotzig: „Das steht hier aber so. Wie soll es denn bitte sonst sein?"

„Aaaalso, ", setzte Chid an und Hitomi kicherte, „In Hitomis Geschichte ist das ganz anders. Der Prinz ist ein hitzköpfiger Streithahn. Er zieht los und will den Drachen töten, weil das so ein verrücktes Ritual seines Volkes ist. Die Drachen sind nämlich eigentlich gaaaaanz harmlos. Und daaaaann, dann kämpft er gegen den Drachen, aber gegen den Drachen hat er kaum eine Chance! Mitten im Kampf werden er und der Drache wegteleportiert. Er landet auf dem Mond der Illusionen und daaann trifft er ein Mädchen. Sie rettet ihn und hilft ihm dabei den Drachen zu töten, denn ohne ihre Hilfe hätte er das nicht geschafft. Und außerdem sieht sie gaaaanz anders aus! Sie ist groß und schlank und hat kurze honigbraune Haare und hat grüne Augen!"

Van musste lachen, denn Chid merkte offensichtlich nicht, dass Hitomi ihm eine ganz eigene Version des Märchens vorgelesen hatte. Eine in der das Mädchen zur Rettung Gaias und des Prinzen kam und die ganz zufällig so aussah wie Hitomi selbst. Hitomi legte den Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete Van mit den Augen, Chid nichts zu verraten. Van klappte das Buch zu und sagte: „Na gut Chid, du hast mich erwischt, ich hab ein wenig geflunkert, damit der Prinz in dieser Geschichte nicht so schwächlich rüberkommt.

„Ist schon in Ordnung Van, ", sprach Chid und machte mit der Hand eine abwinkende Bewegung, „die Frauen sind halt immer die stärkeren, irgendwann wird sich das ja vielleicht mal ändern!"

Van schnaubte los, Hitomis feministische Erziehung hatte wohl bereits Früchte getragen. Hitomi stimmte in das Lachen mit ein. Ihr Lachen klang wie Musik in Vans Ohren. „In Ordnung Chid, vielleicht lesen wir ja einfach etwas anderes.", schlug Van vor.

Es herrschte viel Betrieb im Hauptquartier der Abaharaki. Nach ihrer Ansage am vorigen Tag machten sich die Mitglieder dran Hitomis Anweisungen umzusetzen. Waren die Abaharaki in den Distrikten unterwegs, war es eine gute Ablenkung, sodass Hitomi sich gut in der Stadt bewegen konnte, ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen.

Chid lag noch in ihrem Bett und schlief. Er hatte den ganzen Tag mit ihr und Van verbracht. Sie war ein wenig eifersüchtig, dass Chid Van unbedingt dabei haben wollte. Andererseits war sie auch gerührt, dass Van so gut mit dem kleinen Jungen umgehen konnte. Vermutlich war es für ihn etwas Besonderes, dass ein Mann ihm so viel Zeit schenkte, während es sein eigener Vater nicht tat. Hitomi schob den aufkommenden Zorn beiseite.

Denn Chid war keine Vollwaise, nur wusste er nicht davon und sie fühlte sich schlecht bei dem Gedanken, es vor ihm zu verheimlichen. Doch es war zu seinem Besten.

Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Vater zog sich Hitomi der Magen zusammen. Sie war vermutlich die Einzige, die wusste, dass Allen Chids leiblicher Vater war.

Sie konnte sich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, als Allen sich eines Nachts zu den Abaharaki schlich und sie vor dem Hauptquartier im Dunkeln traf, in seinen Armen ein Neugeborenes.

„_Hitomi, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das alles erklären soll. Das… Das ist mein Sohn." _

_In Hitomis Kopf herrschte Leere, sie brachte nur ein Wort heraus: „Marleen." _

_Allen senkte seinen Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, Hitomi… Ich…"_

„_Schon gut, Allen. Es war dumm von mir zu glauben, dass du mich begehren würdest.", sagte Hitomi trocken. „Ich hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass du so unehrlich wärst."_

„_Marleen. Sie ist tot. Sie starb bei der Geburt gestern. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie schwanger war. Bis gestern, als Milerna mich informierte. Sie weiß aber nicht, dass ich der Vater bin." _

_Hitomi erkannte erst jetzt im Dunkeln, dass Allens Augen stark gerötet waren. Hitomi schalt sich für ihre Eifersucht. Allen hatte einen geliebten Menschen verloren. Hier war kein Platz für ihre Schwärmereien. Vor ihr stand nicht der Mann, den sie anhimmelte, seit er sie eines Nachts beim Herumstreuen durch Pallas erwischt hatte. Vor ihr stand nicht der Mann, der sie trainierte, der sie als Erster überhaupt als richtige Frau wahrnahm. Vor ihr stand nicht der Mann, den sie schon so lange liebte und von dem sie glaubte, dass er sie auch liebte. Sie wusste von Marleen und sie hatte immer gehofft, dass er sich eines Besseren besinnen würde, dass er SIE sehen würde. Sie musste nur Geduld haben. Doch nun hielt er den Beweis dafür, dass sie sich irrte, in seinen Armen. _

„_Hitomi, ich bitte dich. Keiner wusste von Marleens Schwangerschaft. Es darf keiner erfahren, dass er ihr und auch mein Sohn ist. Er würde in ständiger Gefahr leben. Bitte nehmt ihn auf. Es ist der einzige Ort an dem er sicher wäre. Ich flehe dich an."_

_Hitomi sah lange in das Gesicht des schlafenden Neugeborenen. Sie seufzte. „Wie ist sein Name?"_

„_Chid."_

„_Ein schöner Name." _

_Sie nahm Allen das Baby aus den Händen und drehte sich wortlos um, um wieder in das Hauptquartier zu gelangen. Allen ließ sie stehen. Sie hörte ihn noch sagen:_

„_Hitomi, er darf es nie erfahren.", und kurze Zeit später, sie war schon fast zu weit entfernt, um es zu hören, „Danke."_

Hitomi setzte sich auf die Bettkante zu Chid und strich ihm zärtlich über die Stirn. Seit dem ersten Tag seiner Ankunft bei den Abaharaki hatte sie sich um ihn gekümmert. Er war der Anstoß gewesen, mehr Waisenkinder zu retten und ihnen Unterschlupf zu gewähren. Doch zu keinem Kind hatte sie eine Bindung, die so stark war, wie die zu Chid.

Auch wenn es sie jeden Tag schmerzte, ihn zu sehen, und IHN in ihm wieder zu erkennen, so konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn zu lieben.

Sie dachte an ihren eigenen kleinen Bruder. Er konnte damals gerade einmal Laufen, als er zusammen mit ihren Eltern umgebracht wurde. Bei dem Gedanken an jene Nacht fühlte Hitomi sich, als hätte ihr jemand einen Schlag in die Magengrube versetzt. Sie wollte nicht an dieses schreckliche Geräusch von damals denken, dass sie erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.

Sie fasste sich wieder und dachte an ihre Mission. Sie würde irgendwann die Black Dragons zerschlagen, sie würde sich rächen und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass Chid irgendwann einmal seinen Vater kennenlernen durfte.

Sanft weckte sie den Jungen. Er streckte sich und gähnte: „Ist es schon Morgen?"

Hitomi musste lächeln als sie in sein verschlafenes Gesicht blickte. Er war das genaue Abbild von Allen und Marleen. Sie stellte sich für einen Moment vor, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn Hitomi an Marleens Stelle schwanger geworden wäre. Wäre sie dann immer noch die Anführerin der Abaharaki? Sie wandte sich wieder zu Chid: „Ja, wasch dich und geh zu den anderen frühstücken. Ich fahre dich danach nach Hause." Chids Augen strahlten. „Du fährst mich? Das heißt du kommst mit nach Arzas?"

„Jep. Und jetzt hoch mit dir! Ich will nicht zu spät los hier."

Chid sprang aus dem Bett, lief aus dem Zimmer und ließ Hitomi alleine mit ihren Gedanken zurück.

Langsam stand sie auf und blickte zur Tasche, die vor ihrem Schrank stand. Sie hatte noch vor dem Schlafengehen gepackt. Kleidung, Medikamente, ein Laptop, Munition. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie weg sein würden und so bereitete sie sich auf alles vor. Sie zog die Tasche, die eindeutig zu schwer war, aus dem Zimmer. Im Gang lief ihr Van über den Weg, der ohne zu fragen ihre Tasche nahm und sie locker schulterte. „Hey!", protestierte Hitomi, „Ich bin keine Jungfrau in Nöten!"

Van ging trotzdem weiter und winkte mit seiner freien Hand ab. „Ja, ja schon klar_. Mädchen vom Mond der Illusionen_." Hitomi blieb fassungslos stehen. Wann hatten sie die Rollen getauscht? Es war doch ihr Job, coole Sprüche zum Besten zu geben und ihr Gegenüber stehen zu lassen. Den Kopf schüttelnd drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Asservatenkammer. Als Rache würde Van die mädchenhafteste Knarre bekommen, die sie auf Lager hatten.

Es verging noch eine weitere Stunde bis sich alle Mitglieder der Crew im Hangar versammelten. Sie beluden Hitomis Geländewagen mit den Taschen und Proviant und versteckten Waffen im Kofferraum. Hitomi schaute ihnen nachdenklich dabei zu, wie sie die Waffen in einem Fach unter dem Kofferraum verstauten. Sie würde nicht darum herumkommen, sich mit Allen zu treffen und sich einen Armeepass zu besorgen, der ihr freie Fahrt gewährleistete, ohne ständig an den Checkpoints der Stadt von seinen Männern durchsucht zu werden. Sie hatte keine Lust Allen schon wieder um einen Gefallen zu bitten, doch was blieb ihr übrig?

„Okay Männer, wir werden uns jetzt trennen. Wichtig ist, dass wir uns in Zukunft immer in unterschiedlichen Distrikten aufhalten, das verschafft uns ein wenig Deckung. Kio, du schaust bitte alle paar Tage in Arzas vorbei, denn ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir weg sein werden. Und sorg dafür, dass sie nicht wieder auf die Idee kommen, das Dorf zu verlassen, um in die Stadt zukommen. Ihr wisst was zu tun ist, ansonsten: Gaddes ist euer Mann. Ich verlasse mich auf euch.", beendete Hitomi ihre Ansprache

„Aye Captain!", brüllten die Männer im Chor und salutierten dabei. Nur Gaddes hatte sie mit verschränkten Armen argwöhnisch angestarrt. Sie konnte es ihm nicht übelnehmen. Sie stieß ihm immer wieder mit ihren Aktionen vor den Kopf und er machte alles mit. Seit dem Tag als sie ihm von ihrer Idee erzählte in den Untergrund zu gehen, hatte er sie immer unterstützt, nur um sie glücklich zu machen. Sie wusste, sie war kein einfacher Mensch, viel zu emotional und irrational, um eine Untergrundorganisation zu leiten, doch er hatte ihr die Aufgabe freiwillig überlassen, hatte sich ohne Widerworte unter ihren Dienst gestellt. Wenn sie etwas vermasselte, war er da, um alles wieder richtig zu biegen.

„Also, ihr habt euren Boss gehört, macht euch nützlich!", rief Gaddes und warf Hitomi ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu, „Teo, Pyle, ihr bleibt mit Vargas hier und bewacht das Hauptquartiert bis ihr abgelöst werdet."

„Aye, Kommandant!", antworten die Angesprochenen.

Hitomi grinste Gaddes zurück an. Die Loyalität, die die Männer zu Gaddes und ihr hatten, war unvergleichlich. Sie war froh, dass Van Zeuge dieser Darbietung war. Insgeheim hoffte sie, ihn damit beeindruckt zu haben. Bei dem Gedanken an Van suchte ihr Blick wieder nach ihm. Er stand etwas abseits der Gruppe und hörte Chid zu, der ihm aufgeregt etwas erzählte. Auf Vans Gesicht zeichnete sich ein gütiges Lächeln ab. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm ein wenig ins Gesicht, weil er sich leicht zu Chid hinabbeugte. Er trug eine dunkle, nicht zu weite, Jeans, die ihm tief auf den Hüften saß, das schwarze T-Shirt spannte ein wenig über seine Brust und betonte seine gebräunte Haut und die übrigen Muskeln an seinem Körper. Er hatte wohl seine Zeit, eingesperrt im goldenen Käfig, gut für sich genutzt. Für eine Sekunde stellte Hitomi sich vor, wie er wohl unter seinem Shirt aussehen würde. Hitomi schluckte langsam. Sie schalt sich dafür ihn mit solchen Augen zu betrachten. Verrückte Hormone, dachte sie sich, nur weil ein gleichaltriger, gutaussehender Mann, der auch noch gut mit Kindern konnte, vor ihr stand, wurde sie zur verzückten Hausfrau? Nein, niemals. Er war ein arroganter, reicher Schnösel. Basta.

Nach dem ihr einige der Männer noch persönlich Glück wünschten und ihr rieten auf sich auszupassen, stand Vargas vor ihr. Hitomi war verwundert. Der mürrische Gesichtsausdruck, an den sie sich die vergangenen Tage gewöhnt hatte, war verflogen. Das Mienenspiel, das sich nun auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, konnte sie nicht deuten.

Bevor Hitomi etwas sagen konnte, sprach Vargas, der sich vergewisserte, dass keiner zuhörte: „Pass auf dich auf, Kleines. Ich weiß, es hat keinen Sinn, es dir auszureden. Du kommst einfach zu sehr nach deinem Vater." Er schwieg einen Moment und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. „Und auch wenn ich es schrecklich finde, er wäre sehr stolz auf dich und auf das, was du hier geleistet hast, gewesen." Vargas lächelte müde und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter: „Passt auf euch _beide_ auf." Ohne Hitomis Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich um und verschwand in den Gängen des Hauptquartiers.

Die Erwähnung ihres Vaters machte Hitomi schlagartig wieder traurig. Auch wenn sie es vor den anderen nicht zeigte, hatte sie _vor allem seinen_ Tod nie wirklich verwunden. Nach Vargas Worten war sie sich sicher, dass auch er es noch nicht geschafft hatte. Sie durfte ihren Vater leider nicht lange kennen, doch sie liebte ihn abgöttisch. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Vargas und ihren Vater eine tiefe Freundschaft verband. Sie sah dem alten Krieger hinterher, als sie von ihrem neuen Kompagnon gestört wurde. „Fahren wir los? Chid sitzt schon im Wagen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Hitomis Auto. Es war ein schwarzer, geräumiger Geländewagen der Marke Jeep. Ein wenig aufgemotzt war er. Schusssicheres Glas und eine gepanzerte Karosserie waren die Standardausrüstung für Vehikel der Abaharaki. Das Nummernschild war selbstverständlich gefälscht. Angemeldet auf Hitomis ebenfalls gefälschten Decknamen: Yuri Chino.

Angekommen an dem Wagen, musste Hitomi laut lachen als Van Anstalten machte auf die Fahrerseite zu steigen. Auch die übrigen Männer im Hangar, die noch nicht auf dem Hovership verschwunden waren, stimmten in das Lachen ein. Hitomi schob Van leicht zur Seite und sprach: „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich dich mein Baby fahren lasse."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wollte die Tür öffnen als Van seine Hand auf die Fahrertür donnerte und sie zu hielt, so dass Hitomi sie nicht öffnen konnte. Hitomi erstarrte.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und knurrte: „Ich hab deine Spielchen langsam satt, Hitomi. Du kannst aufhören mir ständig zu beweisen, was für eine toughe Frau du bist. Ich habe mich aus Respekt vor dir und deiner Position hier zurückgehalten. Es ist nicht meine Art einen Anführer vor seinen Männern zu diffamieren. Aber von jemanden in deiner Position erwarte ich, dass er weiß, was Respekt bedeutet." Er funkelte sie an und Hitomi fühlte sich auf einmal ganz klein vor ihm. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie ungemein erregt von der Art und Weise, wie er vor ihr stand. Sie bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn Van hatte Recht. Für eine Anführerin verhielt sie sich nicht in Ordnung. Sie tat etwas für sie ganz unübliches: „Entschuldige. Ich werde es sein lassen."

Augenscheinlich zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort stellte Van sich wieder gerade vor ihr hin und gab die Tür frei. Er machte ein wenig Platz und öffnete anschließend die Tür, damit sie einsteigen konnte. Ihr Augenrollen bemerkte er nicht und knallte die Tür wieder zu, um selber auf der Beifahrerseite Platz zunehmen. Wortlos stieg Van ein. Hitomi krallte sich ans Lenkrad und atmete durch. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht drehte sie sich zu Chid um, der auf der Rückbank saß: „Bist du angeschnallt, Kleiner?"

„Jep!", rief Chid.

Hitomi klappte die Sonnenblende über ihr auf und holte einen Pass hervor und hielt ihn Van hin ohne ihn dabei anzuschauen. Als er ihr den Pass aus der Hand nahm, legte sie die Hand an den Schaltknüppel und legte den Rückwärtsgang ein, um aus dem Hangar zu fahren.

Van klappte das Dokument auf und staunte einen Moment, als er in sein eigenes Gesicht blickte. Es waren sein neuer – gefälschter – Ausweis und ein Führerschein. „Drago Deus?", sprach er verwundert aus, „was soll das denn bitte für ein Name sein?" Er blickte Hitomi verdutzt von der Seite an. Sie lächelte kurz und Van war erleichtert, dass sie nicht allzu wütend über seinen kleinen Wutausbruch vor ihrer Abfahrt schien.

„Bei den Namen können wir nicht wählerisch sein. Wir stehlen meist die Identitäten von kürzlich Verstorbenen. Sie müssen uns in gewisser Weise ähneln, wenn es zum Beispiel um das Alter, Haarfarbe und Körpergröße geht. Bei einer normalen Kontrolle fällt man nicht zu sehr auf und die Soldaten forschen nicht weiter nach. Wenn wir unter Fremden sind, denk dran mich ausschließlich mit dem Namen ‚Yuri' anzusprechen. Verstanden, Drago?"

Chid meldete sich zu Wort und rief von hinten: „Ich finde Drago ist ein cooler Name, erinnert mich irgendwie an Drachen."

Hitomi und Van sahen sich an und fingen laut an zu lachen.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig, da sie die Stadt gleich nach Abfahrt aus dem Hauptquartier verließen. Hitomi war eine gute Autofahrerin, musste Van feststellen. Nach einer halben Stunde war Chid bereits auf dem Rücksitz eingeschlafen. Hitomis Augen blieben die ganze Zeit an der Straße heften, sie hatte wohl darauf gewartet, dass Chid einschlief als sie fragte: „Wie war das damals, als Fanelia angegriffen wurde? … Also… Was ist mit dir passiert?"

Van blickte Hitomi lange an. Ihr schien die Frage aus irgendeinem Grund unangenehm zu sein, denn sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Einen Augenblick dachte Van daran, wie verführerisch es aussah und wie sich ihre Lippen wohl anfühlten bis er sich mental eine Ohrfeige verpasste.

„Ich habe nicht viel Erinnerung an den Angriff.", antworte Van ehrlich, „meine Eltern kamen in mein Zimmer. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass meine Mutter weinte und sie sagte, dass ich mit Vargas mitgehen müsse. Ich verstand damals noch nicht wirklich was los war. Vargas kam kurze Zeit später, sie packten einige Sachen und ich verließ mit ihm und einigen Männern den Palast. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich meine Eltern sah."

Es herrschte kurz Stille.

Van forschte in seinen Erinnerungen. „Wir verbrachten einige Tage in einem versteckten Stützpunkt und reisten irgendwann nach Asturia. Von da an lebte ich praktisch in irgendwelchen Villen eingesperrt oder auf Militärstützpunkten oder bei irgendwelchen Aristokraten Asturias. Vargas unterrichtete und trainierte mich. Als es noch nicht so gefährlich wegen der Black Dragons war, durfte ich mich noch ohne Probleme allein in der Stadt bewegen. Bald durfte ich auch das nicht mehr."

Wieder herrschte Stille bis Hitomi weiterfragte: „Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Bruder geschehen?" Van blickte wieder verwundert zu Hitomi. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich noch jemand an Folken erinnern würde. Van überlegte kurz, ob er sie einfach anlügen solle, doch entschied sich für die Wahrheit.

„Folken. Er hat unsere Familie eines Tages einfach verlassen. Damals verstand ich nicht weshalb, bis einige Jahre später Vargas mich aufklärte. Er hat das Land verlassen, um sich den Zaibachern anzuschließen. Verräter." Gespannt wartete Van Hitomis Reaktion ab. Er erwartete Vorwürfe, wie sich ein Mitglied der königlichen Familie dem Feind anschließen konnte, doch es kam nichts. Stattdessen seufzte sie nur:

„Es ist traurig, keine Familie mehr zu haben."

Das Thema hatte sich augenscheinlich für beide geklärt und so schwiegen sie den Rest der Fahrt.

Es dauerte noch eine weitere Stunde, die sie durch den Wald fuhren, bis sie ein kleines Dorf erreichten. Vor dem großen Holztor kam der Geländewagen zum Stehen und Hitomi fuhr ihr Seitenfenster hinunter.

Ein Wolfsmann trat an das Auto: „Ahh, Hitomi! Schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen! Was führt dich zu uns?" Er trug ein langes Gewand und heute ein freundliches Gesicht.

„Hallo Janes! Ich bin nur kurz hier, um den kleinen Bengel zurückzugeben." Sie deutete schmunzelnd auf den Rücksitz.

Der Wolfsmann Janes blickte durch die Fenster, erblickte Chid und lachte: „Na dann! Zum Fundbüro geht es dort lang!" Hitomi lachte herzlich und Van spürte, wie Hitomi die Anspannung verließ als sie in das Dorf hineinfuhren. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verriet Van, dass sie sich hier wohlfühlte.

Sie fuhren einige Minuten durch das Dorf, das wohl nur von außen so klein aussah. Vor einem großen Steingebäude kam der Jeep zum Stehen. Hitomi drückte zwei Mal auf die Hupe, was Chid sofort aufweckte. „Sind wir schon da?", er rieb sich die Augen. Hitomi schnallte sich ab: „Jep." Sie stiegen aus dem Auto aus und die große Tür des Gebäudes öffnete sich. Heraus kam Merle, die Katzenlady, die noch am selben Tag ihrer Ankunft bei den Abaharaki wieder abgereist war. Sie fiel fast die Treppen hinab als eine Handvoll jubelnder Kinder aus dem Gebäude herauskam und sie fast umlief.

„Hitomiiiiiiiiii!", riefen sie im Chor und scharrten sich um die kleine Reisegruppe.

Wenn Hitomi nicht so eine unausstehliche Person gewesen wäre, hätte Van sich wahrscheinlich genau in diesem Moment in sie verliebt. Sie nahm alle Kinder in den Arm und sprach mit jedem einzelnen Kind ein paar kurze Worte, fragte nach seinem Befinden oder erzählte ihm eine lustige Geschichte. Das ging so lange bis sich Chid vor Hitomi schützend aufbaute und versuchte sich groß zu machen, indem er die Arme zu den Seiten hinausstreckte. „HeeeHeeee, lasst Hitomi in Ruhe. Sie war ganz doll krank und braucht immer noch Ruhe!" Schlagartig wurde es still und die Kinder blickten Hitomi ängstlich an. Hitomi lächelte ihr schönstes Lächeln: „Keine Sorge, Chid. Mir geht es schon dank dir und deinem Besuch schon viel, viel besser! Siehst du, ich bin schon wieder ganz stark!" Mit diesen Worten packte sie Chid unter den Armen und lief durch den Garten. Die restlichen Kinder liefen ihr lachend hinterher.

Van beobachtete belustigt das Treiben vor ihm als Merle sich zu ihm stellte. „Sie scheint ja wirklich ganz fit zu sein. Ihr blaues Auge ist wieder verschwunden." Van war für einen Moment ganz verblüfft. Es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. Sie trug zwar noch den Verband um ihren Arm, aber die Schiene trug sie nicht. Außerdem humpelte sie gar nicht mehr. Wie konnte das sein? So schnell konnte sich doch keiner von solchen Verletzungen erholen und niemand schien es zu verwundern!

Merle riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Hitomi! Komm! Ruhm wartet schon im Arbeitszimmer auf dich!"

Hitomi setzte Chid wieder auf dem Boden ab. „Tut mir leid, ihr Süßen. Aber ihr habt Merle gehört." Die Kinder protestierten. „Keine Sorge, ich komme euch bald wieder besuchen und habe dann mehr Zeit zum Spielen, ja? Und jetzt seid brav und geht weiterspielen." Hitomi klopfte ihre Hose ab und ging die Treppen zum Haus hinauf. Merle und Van folgten ihr.

Das Gebäude war also das Waisenhaus von dem Hitomi erzählt hatte. Es war gemütlich eingerichtet. Überall lagen Spielsachen und Plüschtiere. Es sah aus wie das Heim einer Großfamilie und Van konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es den Kindern hier gut ging.

Als sie durch das Haus schritten, bemerkte Merle Richtung Van: „Oben wohnen die großen Kinder."

„Und wie lange bleiben die Kinder hier?"

„Bis sie sechzehn sind. Die meisten gehen dann nach Pallas um zu arbeiten. Viele wollen zu Hitomi und sich den Abaharaki anschließen.", sagte Merle nachdenklich. Es wirkte, als wäre sie nicht sehr glücklich über Hitomis Tätigkeiten.

„Und sie werden Mitglieder?"

„Nein", sagte Merle entscheiden, „Hitomi lässt es nicht zu. Schließlich geht es bei den Abaharaki darum, die Kinder davor zu bewahren, ein solches Leben führen zu müssen." Van konnte nicht anders, als ein wenig Stolz zu verspüren. Hitomi und die Abaharaki hatten einen Ehrenkodex und daran hielten sie sich.

Sie blieben vor einer Tür stehen und Hitomi klopfte leise an dieser.

In dem Arbeitszimmer stand gerade ein älterer Wolfsmann von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Er kam Van sehr bekannt vor. „Hitomi, es ist schön dich zu sehen. Merle erzählte mir von deinem Zwischenfall mit dieser Gang." Er blickte sie ernst an.

„Ruhm, es ist alles gut gegangen. Ich stehe doch vor dir.", Hitomi starrte zu Boden und scharrte mit den Füßen. Erstaunlicherweise war sie ganz kleinlaut geworden.

Er atmete tief aus: „Da hast du Recht. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht." Er war riesig, fast zwei Köpfe größer als Van. Als er Hitomi in den Arm nahm, sah sie aus, wie ein kleines Kind. Als Ruhm sich aus der Umarmung löste, drehte er sich zu Van.

„Wie ich sehe bist du in Begleitung von Van Fanel." Van stand der Mund offen und er sah kurz zu Merle rüber.

Die hob die Hände in die Höhe und rief: „Mich brauchst du nicht anzustarren, auch wenn ich es gerne erzählt hätte, hab ich die Klappe gehalten."

„Das stimmt, Merle hat mir nichts erzählt. Ich kannte deinen Vater sehr gut Van. Du siehst genauso aus, wie er als er deinem Alter war." Ruhm lächelte ihn gütig an. „Er war ein großer Mann, der diese Welt viel zu früh verlassen musste." Van hatte einen Kloß im Hals, viel zu oft wurde in den letzten Tagen an seine Eltern erinnert. „Hitomi kommt auch genau nach ihrem Vater. Das haben wohl fanelische Kinder an sich." Ruhm lachte und sein tiefes herzliches Lachen durchströmte den ganzen Raum. Wieso fühlte Van sich bei all diesen Menschen nur so wohl? Er beneidete Hitomi von all diesen warmherzigen Menschen umgeben zu sein. Er hätte diese Wärme auch gerne gespürt.

„Also Hitomi, willst du mir vielleicht erzählen, weshalb du höchstpersönlich Chid zurückgebracht hast?", fragte er Hitomi um die er noch immer einen Arm gelegt hatte. Wieder blickte Hitomi zu Boden.

„Das hatte keinen Hintergrund, Ruhm. Ich wollte die Kinder alle wiedersehen, schließlich habe ich mich ja einige Zeit nicht blicken lassen." Van konnte es nicht fassen. Hitomi war eine miserable Lügnerin. Zumindest kaufte ihr keiner im Raum ihre Erklärung ab.

Ruhm, der ihre Lüge offensichtlich durchschaut hatte, spielte allerdings mit: „Na dann freut es mich, dass du uns besucht. Dass _ihr_ uns besucht. Dann gibt es heute zur Feier des Tages ein prächtiges Abendessen und ihr nächtigt natürlich auch bei uns! Die anderen werden sich freuen, auch mal was von dir zu haben Hitomi." Ha! Jetzt hatte er sie. Van musste sich den Bauch halten, um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Hitomi öffnete den Mund und blickte Ruhm an. Er lächelte einfach nur zurück und sie verkniff es sich, etwas zu entgegnen. Stattdessen sagte sie ein wenig zerknirscht: „Fein Ruhm, wir bleiben gerne. Es ist eh schon zu spät, um noch weiter zu fahren." Merle klatschte freudig in die Hände und Ruhm legte seine großen Hände auf Hitomis kleine Schultern und drehte sie um: „Prima, dann geht euch mal nützlich machen.", und schob Hitomi Richtung Tür.

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachten Van und Hitomi damit im Dorf zu helfen und mit den Kindern zu spielen. Nach einem prächtigen Abendessen bei Ruhm und seiner Frau zu Hause saßen sie in seinem Garten an einem Lagerfeuer. Es stießen noch andere Wolfsmenschen dazu, unter anderem auch Janes, der sie mittags am Tor begrüßt hatte. Mit einer Gitarre in den Händen setzte er sich neben Hitomi ans Lagerfeuer und begann zu spielen. Ein fanelisches Volkslied. Als er das Lied beendete schwiegen alle. Jeder schaute nachdenklich ins Feuer und erinnerte sich an die alte Heimat. Es war ein schöner Moment indem man vergessen konnte, welch Leid in der Welt derzeit herrschte. Van saß Hitomi gegenüber und sah sie durch die Flammen an. Als Janes ein weiteres Lied sang, schloss sie ihre Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf lächelnd an Ruhms Schulter an. Die Flammen verursachten ein wunderschönes Lichtspiel auf ihrem Gesicht. Ruhm legte den Arm um ihre Taille und drückte an sie an sich. Sie gaben ein schönes Bild ab und jeder konnte sehen, dass Ruhm väterliche Gefühle für Hitomi hegte.

„Wenn du so weiter starrst, fallen dir noch die Augen ab." Van schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Merle hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. „Ich starre nicht, ich habe nachgedacht.", konstatierte Van.

„Wer's glaubt.", lachte Merle, „du bist auch nur ein Mann. Ich sehe doch, wie du sie anschaust."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.", stellte Van sich dumm. Dabei wusste er sehr wohl, was sie meinte. Auf unerklärlicherweise fühlte er sich zu der jungen Frau hingezogen. Sie war anders als die Frauen, die er kannte. Sie war voller Gegensätze. Zart und hart. Eingebildet und Einfühlsam. Sie war egozentrisch und doch opferte sie sich auf. Vor allem war ihr Wille ungebrochen. Vielleicht imponierte genau das Van am meisten.

„Hör mal Van…", setzte Merle an, „Ich weiß, es ist schwierig mit Hitomi manchmal. Aber sie meint es nur gut. ZU gut. Sie vergisst sich, denkt nur an andere, an ihr großes Ziel. Sie braucht jemanden, der sie vor sich selbst beschützt."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemand ist, der sich gerne von einem Kerl beschützen lässt.", sagte Van trocken.

„Ach Papperlapapp", schnaubte Merle, „sie ist auch nur eine Frau und insgeheim hat jede Frau, egal wie stark sie auch ist, gerne einen starken Mann an ihrer Seite… Spaß beiseite Van, es hat sich was geändert. Ich glaube, es brechen nun härtere Zeiten an und dass ihr einfach so in Pallas rumlauft, ist nicht unbedingt das Klügste." Merle stand auf und ging in das Haus.

Langsam erlosch das Feuer und Ruhm setzte sich auf: „Ich denke, es wird Zeit schlafen zu gehen. Kommt ich zeige euch euer Zimmer."

Hitomi schreckte auf: „UNSER Zimmer?" Und auch Van schaute Ruhm verwundert an.

Ruhms Frau meldete sich zu Wort: „Also Hitomi, ich bitte dich. Du kennst dich doch hier aus! Sind wir hier etwa ein Hotel? Wir haben nicht Zimmer im Überfluss zu vergeben."

Hitomi antwortete nichts mehr sondern folgte Ruhm ins Haus. Van blieb noch einen Moment stehen. Hitomis Reaktion war wenig schmeichelhaft, es versprach noch eine interessante, gemeinsame Reise zu werden.

Im Gästezimmer in Ruhms Haus angekommen, stellten Van und Hitomi ihre Taschen auf dem Bett ab, das in der Mitte des Raums stand. Hitomi ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen auf der Suche nach etwas, dass das Bevorstehende vermeiden konnte: ein Sofa, eine zweite Matratze, ein großes Kissen, IRGENDWAS! Doch sie kannte den Raum bereits, schließlich schlief sie immer hier, wenn sie in Arzas zu Besuch war. Es war vergebens. Ihr Blick ging zurück zu Van, der ihr gegenüber an der anderen Seite des Bettes stand und sie schelmisch ansah. „Was?!", blaffte sie ihn an.

Er lächelte und Hitomi konnte seine perfekten weißen Zähne sehen, die sie in einer Reihe anstrahlten: „Die Frage kann ich gerne zurückgeben. Du hast doch nicht etwa ein Problem damit, mit mir in einem Bett zu schlafen? Du, die du dein ganzen Leben lang nur unter Männern gelebt hat?"

Hitomi spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er machte sich über sie lustig. Lässig versuchte sie zu entgegnen: „Das mag sein, aber das waren ja auch schließlich alles Männer, die ich ausstehen konnte."

Van zog sein T-Shirt aus und stopfte es in seine Tasche. Er atmete tief durcg und spukte ihr dann entgegen: „Was ist eigentlich dein Problem Hitomi? Du spielst hier mit mir Hot'N'Cold! Erst rettest du mich, dann feindest du mich an und so geht das schon die ganze Zeit!" Hitomi wusste darauf keine Antwort. „Keine Sorge, ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken, dich anzurühren." Autsch, der hatte gesessen. „Ich geh jetzt Duschen, macht es dir was aus?" Hitomi schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und Van ließ sie im Zimmer zurück und ging ins Bad. Was war eigentlich ihr Problem? Und warum tat es ihr weh, dass er sie nicht begehrenswert fand?

Sie wechselte ihre Kleidung in eine Shorts und ein weites Shirt, löschte das Licht im Zimmer und legte sich in das Bett.

Noch immer schweiften ihre Gedanken um Van und seine Provokationen. Demonstrativ legte sie sich weit in die Mitte des Bettes, sodass Van, ob er wollte oder nicht, sie anrühren musste, wenn er in diesem Bett schlafen wollte.

Nach einigen Minuten schalt sie sich: „Was willst du eigentlich Hitomi? Bist du so verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Anerkennung durch die Männer in deinem Leben?" Seufzend rutschte sie wieder an den Rand des Bettes und versuchte einzuschlafen. Nein, diesmal ging es ihr nicht um die Anerkennung irgendeines Mannes. Nein. Es passte ihr nicht, dass Van, zu dem sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund hingezogen fühlte, nicht das Gleiche empfand.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis sie es schaffte einzuschlafen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit um Van im Badezimmer nebenan. Es machte sie nervös und dass es sie nervös machte, machte sie wütend!

Ihr Vorhaben schnell einzuschlafen, wurde dadurch gestört, dass Van das Bad bereits wieder verlassen hatte und auf seine Seite des Bettes schlüpfte. Sein Duft erfüllte den ganzen Raum und Hitomi musste das Bedürfnis unterdrücken, die gesamte duftende Luft durch die Nase einatmen zu wollen. Sie lagen nur weniger Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und Hitomi konnte ihren Herzschlag bis in den Kopf und die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte an ihrem Körper fühlen. Sie lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sie hörte, wie er sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihr drehte. Langsam entspannte sich Hitomi wieder, als sie Van flüstern hörte: „Es tut mir leid, das habe ich nicht so gemeint."

Ein wenig erleichterter glitt Hitomi in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als Hitomi am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wunderte sie sich, warum sie sich so erdrückt fühlte. Es dauerte einige Momente bis sie realisierte, dass sie unter zwei Decken lag. Van war nicht zu sehen. Hatte er etwa heute Nacht bemerkt, dass sie fror und sie mit seiner Decke zugedeckt? Der Gedanke entzückte sie und trieb ihr gleichzeitig Übelkeit, wegen ihrer Albernheit, in den Magen.

Sie schob die Gedanken an Van beiseite und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Sie duschte schnell und zog sich frische Kleidung – ihre Lieblingskombi: enge Jeans und T-Shirt mit weitem V-Ausschnitt – an.

Unten in der Küche traf sie auf Ruhm, seine Frau und Van, die bereits am Küchentisch saßen und frühstückten. „Aaahh", sprach Ruhm und grinste sie an, „ist die Prinzessin auch mal wach."

Hitomi setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch: „Ja, ich musste ein wenig Schlaf nachholen, schließlich musste ich vorige Nacht mein Bett mit Chid teilen und das war für mich keine bequeme Sache."

„Schon gut, Hitomi. Das war nur ein kleiner Witz.", beschwichtigte Ruhm sie. „Und jetzt erzähl mir, was wirklich dein Plan ist." Ruhm blickte sie eindringlich mit seinem ‚Ich-tu-so-als-wäre-ich-dein-Vater-Blick' an und Hitomi musste seufzen. Was brachte es schon Ruhm anzulügen, er war schließlich immer auf ihrer Seite, egal was für verrückte Ideen sie hatte. „Wir fahren zurück nach Pallas, aber diesmal ins Zentral-Distrikt. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Oligarchen. Sein Name ist Dryden Fassa."

„Und was möchtest du von diesem Mann?", fragte Ruhms Frau sorgenvoll nach.

„Das weiß ich selber noch nicht so genau. Er ist reich, hat viele Kontakte und auf der Straße sagt man sich, er wäre Gegner des Zaibacher Regimes." Hitomi biss in einen ein Apfel, kaute ein paar Mal und sagte mit noch vollem Mund: „Ich habe da ein, zwei Anlaufstellen aufgesucht, die mir sagen konnten, wo ich ihn suchen muss. Aber vorher müssen wir Allen auf seinem Stützpunkt besuchen." ‚Klirr' Alle blickten verwundert zu Van, der genau in dem Moment als Hitomi Allens Namen erwähnte, sein Besteck aus der Hand fallen ließ.

Van räusperte sich kurz und sprach: „Und wieso müssen wir zu Allen? Also ich glaube, er ist sicherlich nicht sonderlich erfreut von deinem Plan zu hören!"

Hitomi rollte mit den Augen. Wieso glaubte eigentlich jeder Kerl auf dieser Welt ihr sagen zu müssen, was richtig oder falsch wäre.

„Es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, Van. Ich habe ein Auto voller Waffen und ich habe keine Lust andauernd in Kontrollen zu geraten. Ich glaube, du hast keine Ahnung, wie es da draußen zugeht. Mit Allens Hilfe können wir die vielen Checkpoints einfach durchfahren. Und ab jetzt werde ich nicht mehr in Frage gestellt, schließlich gehörte es eigentlich nicht zu meinem Plan, dass du mitkommst."

Hitomi hoffte Van damit in seine Schranken verwiesen zu haben. Dieser Kerl machte sie noch wahnsinnig.

Nach dem Frühstück bei Ruhm gingen sie nochmals ins Waisenhaus. Hitomi wollte sich von den Kindern und Merle verabschieden. Es war bereits früher Mittag, als sie es endlich schafften ins Auto zu steigen.

Ruhm stellte sich an die Fahrerseite und Hitomi ließ das Fenster hinunter.

„Passt auf euch auf, Hitomi. Ich spüre, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren wird."

„Keine Sorge, Ruhm. Ich habe alles im Griff." Hitomi startete das Auto und blickte starr auf die Straße vor sich. Ruhms letzter Satz klang noch in ihrem Ohr. Es ängstigte sie, denn von einem schrecklichen Ereignis hatte auch sie letzte Nacht geträumt. Sie wusste nicht, was und wann es passieren würde; in ihrem Traum sah sie nur die Flamen und spürte die unendliche Traurigkeit, die sie überrollte.

Es dämmerte bereits als sie Pallas und den Stützpunkt unter Allens Kommando erreichten. Glücklicherweise waren sie hier angelangt, ohne irgendwelche Kontrollen über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Sie parkte den Geländewagen in einer dunklen Seitenstraße vor den Toren des Stützpunktes und bedeutete Van mit auszusteigen.

Auf dem Fußweg zum Stützpunkt fragte Van Hitomi: „Und wir marschieren jetzt hier einfach in irgendeinen militärischen Stützpunkt der asturischen Armee ein?"

„Nicht irgendeinen", erwiderte Hitomi, „Allens Stützpunkt. Man kann sagen, dass er und seine Männer sozusagen auf unserer Seite sind. Wir können ihnen vertrauen. Dort -", sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen Eingang rechts von ihnen, „dort ist der Eingang für Soldaten, die hier wohnen, dort kommen wir schnell durch."

Hitomi ignorierte Vans skeptischen Blick und ging einige Schritte vor. Sie mochte es nicht so lange unbewaffnet durch die Straßen Pallas' zu gehen. Der Stützpunkt war von hohen Mauern umgeben, grelle Scheinwerfer erleuchteten die Straße und Videokameras verfolgten die beiden jungen Menschen als sie sich dem Stützpunkt näherten. Am Eingang angekommen, wartete sie ab, dass Van sie einholte. Sie klappte eine kleine Metallbüchse auf, die an der Wand neben der Tür montiert war. Ein Tastenfeld kam zum Vorschein. Sie tippte den Sicherheitscode ein, den Allen ihr vor einiger Zeit gegeben hatte, die Tür summte und öffnete sich automatisch.

Sie betraten einen kleinen Übungsplatz. Hitomi ging zielsicher auf den Wachturm zu, an deren Tür wartete bereits ein Soldat auf sie. Er war groß, hatte blondes, kurzes Haar und eisblaue Augen. Er war in einer dunklen Uniform gekleidet, trug schwere Stiefel und in seinen Händen hielt er ein großes Maschinengewehr.

„Hallo Hitomi! Schon der nächste Besuch in so kurzer Zeit?" Er warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Hi Chesta, ja ich konnte es einfach nicht abwarten, euch wieder zu sehen.", lächelte Hitomi den Soldaten vor ihr an und legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf den Arm.

„Nun ja, wir haben gehört, was dein letzter Besuch für Folgen hatte.", antwortete Chesta und musterte Van mit argwöhnischen Augen.

„Naja, du kennst mich ja, ich bin immer für ein wenig Action zu haben!", kicherte Hitomi und kam sich dabei unendlich dumm vor. Doch es war notwendig das kleine süße Mädchen zu spielen, um sich die Gunst bei den Soldaten zu bewahren. „Ich suche Allen.", fügte sie noch hinzu. Chesta drehte sich um, um wieder in den Wachturm zu gelangen. „Du weißt ja, wo du ihn findest."

Hitomi gefiel der verheißungsvolle Ton in seiner Stimme nicht, doch entschied sich das unkommentiert zu lassen. Stattdessen ging sie auf den Gemeinschaftsraum des Stützpunktes zu, Van folgte ihr wortlos und Hitomi war dankbar, dass er die Klappe hielt.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, wurde es schlagartig still, als sie den Raum betrat. Die Männer die an einem Tisch in geselliger Runde saßen, sahen auf. Unter ihnen auch Allen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien Hitomi Freude in seinen Augen zu erkennen, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Van hinter ihr und sein Gesicht versteinerte sich. „Hallo Allen, könnte ich dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?" Wortlos stand Allen auf und ging auf die Tür eines Nebenzimmers zu. Hitomi setzte sich in Bewegung ihm zu folgen. „Jungs? Könnt ihr kurz meinen Freund Drago hier beschäftigen?", wieder lächelte sie ihr süßestes Lächeln. „Kein Problem Hitomi! Komm Drago setz dich zu uns, wir haben hier frischen, sichergestellten Whiskey!", rief Gatti, einer der Offiziere unter Allens Kommando aus. Die anderen Soldaten lachten.

Hitomi betrat das Zimmer in dem Allen auf sie wartete und wappnete sich bereits für den Streit, den sie sicherlich gleich haben würden. Allen stand in der Mitte des Zimmers, lediglich eine Kerze auf dem Tisch hinter ihm erhellte den Raum ein wenig. Hitomi konnte nur schwer seine Gesichtszüge ausmachen. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd, das oben locker aufgeknüpft war. Seine langen, blonden Haare hatte er zu einem losen Zopf zusammengebunden. Er hatte die Arme vor seiner breiten Brust verschränkt und seufzte: „Na, was hast du dieses Mal vor, Hitomi."

Das fing ja gut an, dachte sich Hitomi. „Ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten, Allen. Ich habe vor einige Nachforschungen in der Stadt anzustellen und brauche dafür einen Armeepass für mein Auto." Innerlich ging Hitomi in Deckung, denn sie wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Nachforschungen? Wirklich Hitomi? Für wie blöd hältst du mich?", knurrte Allen und Hitomi verkniff es sich mit Sarkasmus auf diese rhetorische Frage zu antworten. „Ich weiß, was du vorhast. Du willst diesen Fassa suchen und glaubst, weil du Fanel im Schlepptau hast, wird er mit dir reden wollen und dir helfen, deine große Revolution anzuzetteln! Pah!", Allen warf die Arme in die Luft und drehte sich um. Am Tisch hinter sich stützte er die Hände ab und sah in die kleine Flamme der Kerze.

Ruhig Blut, Hitomi, versuchte sie sich einzureden. Hier war kein Platz für Stolz.

„Allen, ich bitte dich, mir zu helfen. Du weißt, ich werde mit oder ohne deine Hilfe nach ihm suchen. Muss ich auf deine Hilfe verzichten, weißt du, wie es für mich enden kann, doch ich bin bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen." Allen drehte sich blitzartig um.

„Das Risiko eingehen? Weißt du eigentlich, wie gefährlich es hier für dich geworden ist? Wenn dich die anderen Soldaten schnappen und sie erfahren, wer du bist, erschießen sie dich gleich an Ort und Stelle."

Hitomi lächelte müde: „Das ist ein Zustand an den ich mich gewöhnt habe, Allen. Ob es deine Männer sind oder die Black Dragons, irgendjemand will mich immer tot sehen. Aber du kannst mir helfen, diesen Tod hinauszuzögern." Die Ohne-dich-bin-ich-tot-Karte zog fast immer bei Allen. Hitomi hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, Allen so auszunutzen, nach allem, was er bereits für sie getan hatte. Doch ihre Mission war wichtiger als irgendwelche Zwischenmenschlichkeiten.

Allen trat näher auf Hitomi zu und sie wich instinktiv nach hinten zurück.

„Dann ändere diesen Zustand Hitomi!", er ging weiter auf sie zu und trieb sie gegen die Wand hinter sich.

„Allen…" Hitomi war zwischen der Wand und Allen, der seine Arme rechts und links von ihr an der Wand abstützte, gefangen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie roch den Alkohol in seinem Atem.

„Hitomi. Ich kann das nicht mehr aushalten. All die Jahre liebe ich dich und du ignorierst mich und meine Angst um dich. Du liebst mich immer noch, ich weiß es." Mit diesen Worten neigte er sich weiter zu ihr hinab bis seine Lippen ihre berührten. Hitomi war zu perplex, um reagieren zu können.

Er hatte Recht, irgendwo tief in ihr liebte sie ihn immer noch so wie vor neun Jahren, als sie ihn das erste Mal sah. Sie schloss die Augen und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Es war zum Verrücktwerden mit Allen. Zeitweise begehrte er sie und plötzlich änderte sich seine Stimmung und er bevormundete sie, als wäre sie ein kleines Kind. Doch sie konnte sich seiner Anziehungskraft nicht erwehren.

Allen drängte sich dichter an sie und intensivierte den Kuss. Seine Hände glitten nun um ihren schmalen Körper und er drückte sie fester an sich.

Hitomi vergaß alles um sich herum und wollte sich ihm hingeben, doch dann erschien Chid vor ihrem inneren Auge und sie riss die selbigen auf. Sie stemmte ihre Hände gegen Allens Brust und versuchte den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Allen ließ ein wenig von ihr ab, um sie ansehen zu können.

„Hitomi, ich bitte dich. Verlass die Abaharaki und bleib bei mir. Ich kann dich hier beschützen."

Hitomi blickte zur Seite: „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann Allen." Er ließ sie los und donnerte seine rechte Faust neben ihr gegen die Wand und schrie: „WARUM NICHT?"

Hitomi versuchte sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern zu lassen: „Denk an Chid. Denk an die anderen Waisenkinder. Denk an mich, als du mich damals das erste Mal getroffen hast. Ohne die Abaharaki würde diese Stadt zu Grunde gehen und das weißt du."

Allen ließ die Faust sinken und blickte zu Boden. „Warum hast du nicht vertrauen in mich? Warum können Gaddes und die anderen das nicht alleine fortführen?"

Er wartete Hitomis Antwort nicht ab, sondern drückte seine Lippen wieder auf die ihrigen. Diesmal erwiderte sie den Kuss nicht, sondern versuchte sich aus seinen Armen zu wenden, doch er hielt sie nur fester. Mit ihrer rechten Faust verpasste sie ihm einen Haken in die Magengegend und er ließ kurz von ihr ab. „Hör auf damit Allen! Lass mich LOS!", schrie sie ihn an, doch Allen ließ sich nicht abbringen und wollte sich wieder an sie drängen, als plötzlich die Tür zum Zimmer sich öffnete, Van im Türrahmen erschien und sah wie Allen Hitomis Arme fest gepackt hatte.

„Ist hier alles in Ordnung, Hitomi?", fragte Van scheinheilig, er hatte die Situation offenbar sofort durchschaut und warf Allen einen zornigen Blick zu. Allen ließ seine Hände langsam von Hitomi ab.

„Ja.", antwortete Hitomi knapp und stieß Allen weiter von sich weg. „Bekomme ich jetzt den Pass, oder nicht?"

Allen schaute Hitomi nicht mehr an. Seine Augen hafteten an Van und er nickte stumm. Er verließ den Raum, als er bei Van ankam blieb er stehen und sprach ohne Van dabei anzusehen: „Pass gut auf sie auf, …_Drago_."

Ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln, verließen Hitomi und Van den Stützpunkt und gingen zum Wagen. Hitomi überlegte, ob sie Van danken sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass Van sie und Allen _so_ gesehen hatte und insgeheim war sie froh, dass Van nicht weiternachfragte.

Sie fuhren noch eine weitere Stunde durch die Stadt. Durch den Armeepass den Hitomi an die Windschutzscheibe ihres Wagens klebte, wurden sie an den zahlreichen Checkpoints durch gewunken. Das Stadtbild veränderte sich. Es wurde dunkler und schmutziger. An vielen Stellen konnten sie Obdachlose sehen, die auf der Straße lagen oder sich, um brennende Mülltonnen versammelt, die Hände wärmten. Sie waren im Zentral-Distrikt angekommen. Es war eine zwielichtige Gegend. Als Hitomi das Auto am Straßenrand parkte, sprach Van als erstes wieder: „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Hitomi stieg auf ihren Sitz um auf die Rückbank zu klettern. „Dort drüben, siehst du das?" Sie zeigte auf ein hellerleuchtetes Hochhaus, dessen Glasfassade mit bunten Scheinwerfern angeleuchtet wurde. „Da im Erdgeschoss siehst du den Eingang zu einem Club. Dort feiern die Reichen, die Schönen und die Abscheulichen. Mitten im Elend der Stadt, zwischen Obdachlosen und Straßenkindern, die unter freiem Himmel verrecken.", Hitomi war angewidert, doch so funktionierte Pallas nun mal. Fressen oder Gefressen werden. „Dieser Club ist neu und ich habe von einem der Straßenkids gehört, dass dieser Club Dryden Fassa gehören soll und er sich selbst regelmäßig dort aufhält."

Van erblickte die lange Schlange vor dem Club und fragte: „Und wie gedenkst du dort reinzukommen? Es sieht mir nicht so aus, als ob da Jedermann feiern dürfte."

Hitomi musste lächeln: „Lass das ruhig meine Sorge sein. Erstmal machen wir uns schick." Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihr T-Shirt aus und warf es Van ins Gesicht. „Nicht gucken, ich muss mich umziehen."

Es war nicht einfach, sich auf der Rückbank eines Autos umzuziehen und Hitomi war glücklich, dass die hinteren Scheiben ihres Wagens getönt waren. Sie versuchte nicht darauf zu achten, doch glaubte sie gesehen zu haben, wie Van sie im Rückspiegel beobachtete. Sie kam sich dumm vor, doch irgendwie schmeichelte ihr der Gedanke.

Nach einigen Minuten Kampf mit der Kleidung und ein wenig Make-Up stieg Hitomi aus dem Wagen aus. Van tat es ihr gleich. Als er sie sah, blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen und Hitomi errötete ein wenig. Sie hatte ihre Jeans und ihr T-Shirt gegen ein kurzes, smaragdgrünes Cocktailkleid eingetauscht. Es war schulterfrei und lag eng am Oberkörper. Es gab einen guten Blick auf ihr Dekolletee frei, dass sie mit dem richtigen BH unter dem Kleid betonte. Dazu trug sie schwarze Pumps mit roter Schuhsohle, die ihre Beine noch länger wirken ließen. Den Verband an ihrem Arm und den an ihrem Bein hatte sie entfernt. Es war nichts mehr von ihren Verletzungen zu erkennen. Vans Reaktion stellte sie zufrieden. Sie wedelte nochmals ihr schulterlanges Haar durch, um ihm mehr Volumen zu verliehen und schritt voran. Sie ergriff dabei Vans Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Zielstrebig ging sie an der langen Schlange vorbei und drängte sich vor die ersten, die in der Schlange warteten vor das rote Samtband. Die Leute hinter ihr protestierten und stöhnten auf.

„Heee, schöne Frau. So geht das aber nicht!", sprach der bullige Türsteher hinter dem Band und ließ dabei seine Augen über Hitomis Körper gleiten. Er ekelte Hitomi an und sie erschrak als Van plötzlich seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte. Sie gewann wieder an Selbstvertrauen und antwortete kokett: „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst."

„Du glaubst wohl, du kommst hier einfach an mir vorbei, Süße. Sorry, der Club ist voll. Aber du kannst gerne mit zu mir kommen, ohne deinen Aufpasser selbstverständlich.", der Türsteher leckte sich über die Lippen und Hitomi musste ihren Würgereiz unterdrücken. Sie fasste sich und ging einen Schritt vor und sah dem Türsteher trotzig in die Augen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass der Club voll ist, Zongi. Ich glaube, du wirst mich und meinen Freund hier schön reinlassen und ich glaube, ich werde dann Allen Shezar und seiner Armee nichts von deiner illegalen Schnapsbrennerei erzählen, die du am Hafen betreibst. Glaubst du nicht auch?"

Der Türsteher sah sie zornig an, doch sie hatte gewonnen. Er öffnete das Band, so dass Hitomi und Van hindurch gehen konnten und den Club betreten konnten. Beim Vorbeigehen zischte er: „Abaharaki-Miststück." Hitomi war es egal, dass er sie erkannt hatte. Er war nur ein kleiner Gauner, dem keiner Beachtung schenkte. Vor der Tür bemerkte Van: „Nicht schlecht, kleine Erpresserin."

„Tja, mir traut keiner zu, dass ich mich ausreichend vorbereite. Und überhaupt: Ich bin nicht klein." Hitomi musste schmunzeln und freute sich darüber auch endlich mal Lob geerntet zu haben.

Im Club war es dunkel, nur das Stroboskoplicht erhellte im Einklang mit dem dröhnenden Bass den großen Saal. Es war brechend voll und die Gäste bewegten sich ekstatisch zur Musik. Es war so laut, dass man kaum sein eigenes Wort verstand und Hitomi versuchte per Handzeichen Van deutlich zu machen, mit zur Bar zu kommen.

Im Barbereich war es zum Glück ein wenig leiser. Hitomi und Van drängelten sich durch die Menge und kämpften sich an den Tresen heran. Hinter der Bar stand ein kleiner, dicker Mann, der seine besten Jahre bereits hinter sich hatte. Er hatte eine Halbglatze und trug eine getönte Brille. Er schnitt gerade ein paar Limetten in Spalten, als Hitomi zu ihm rief: „Zwei Wodka ohne Eis, bitte!" Der kleine Mann schaute über seine Brille hinweg auf und erblickte Hitomi. „Ah. Hitomi. Das ist ja nett, dass du mich an meinem neuen Arbeitsplatz besuchst." Er drehte sich um und holte zwei Schnapsgläser aus dem Regal und stellte diese vor sich ab.

„Hi Mole, ich hatte gehofft, mit deinem Boss reden zu können.", rief Hitomi und beugte sich dabei über den Tresen, wohl bedacht ihm einen guten Einblick in ihr Dekolletee bieten zu können. Mole schaute kurz hin und lachte dann. „Du brauchst dich nicht so anzustrengen, Schätzchen. Er wird nicht kommen." Hitomi ließ sich auf den Barhocker hinter sich zurückfallen. „Wieso will er nicht mit mir reden?! Kannst du nicht doch versuchen, ihn herzuholen? Ich hab hier jemanden, den ich ihm vorstellen möchte!", sagte Hitomi und zeigte dabei auf Van, der gerade die beiden Schnapsgläser entgegen nahm.

Mole seufzte und griff nach einem Telefon. Er sprach mit vorgehaltener Hand in den Hörer und sah Hitomi dabei an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Hitomi warf die Arme in die Höhe und drehte sich mit dem Hocker vom Tresen weg.

„Es hatte so gut angefangen.", sagte Van und reichte ihr das Glas. Hitomi nahm es ihm ab und erwiderte: „Ohne Fassa komme ich einfach nicht weiter." Sie hielt ihm das Glas zum Anstoßen hin und trank den Wodka in einem Schluck. Sie war frustriert. Ständig hatte sie mit irgendwelchen Männern zu kämpfen. Ständig musste sie irgendwelche Männer um etwas anbetteln. Ständig verwehrten ihr irgendwelche Männer etwas. Sie dachte an ihren Vater, der sie immer darin bestärkt hatte, sich nie unterkriegen zu lassen, nur weil sie ein Mädchen war. Es ist nicht so einfach, wie du glaubtest Vater.

Hitomi blickte zur Seite und wunderte sich, weshalb Van sie nicht tadelte. Gaddes hätte an dieser Stelle einen sarkastischen Kommentar nach dem anderen abgelassen. Doch Van blickte sie einfach nur an, ohne jeglichen Vorwurf und sie fühlte sich noch schlechter. Sie drehte sich zu Mole um. Noch einen bitte? „Für mich nicht!", warf Van ein und Hitomi rollte mit den Augen. Jetzt war er auch noch verantwortungsbewusst, doch Hitomi war es egal. Jetzt war sie schon mal in einem Club, jetzt konnte sie auch mal ihren Frust ablassen.

Nach dem dritten Wodka spürte Hitomi, wie sich in ihr die Hitze ausbreitete. Sie fühlte sich leichter und hatte das Bedürfnis zu tanzen. Sie bestellte sich einen vierten Wodka stürzte diesen hinunter und kicherte Van an: „Lass uns tanzen, Vanny."

Doch der lächelte sie nur entschuldigend an und erwiderte, „Das ist nicht so meine Musik." Hitomi haute ihm mit der flachen Hand gegen die Schulter. „Ich hab mich doch so hübsch gemacht!"

Alleine stapfte sie davon und betrat die Tanzfläche. Man hatte kaum Platz zum Tanzen, doch das war Hitomi egal. Sie bewegte sich im Einklang zur Musik und vergaß die Zeit. Irgendwann spürte sie starke Hände an ihren Hüften. Sie glaubte es war Van, der seine Hüften dich an ihren Po drückte und sich gemeinsam mit ihr zur Musik bewegte. Sie tanzten eine Weile in dieser Position bis die Hände an ihrem Körper langsam ihren Körper auf und ab wanderten. Hitomi wusste, dass der Alkohol sie enthemmte, doch sie ließ die Erregung zu. Sie schloss die Augen, um sich zu ihrem Tanzpartner umzudrehen. Seine Hände versteiften sich plötzlich und sie öffnete die Augen, um in ein paar blutrote Augen zu blicken.

„Dilandau!" Der Angesprochene grinste und festigte den Griff um ihre Hüften, um Hitomi näher an sich heran zu drücken.

„So, so kleine Hitomi, ganz alleine hier? Ich wusste doch, dass du irgendwann von selbst zu mir kommen wirst."

Der Alkohol machte Hitomi schwach, sie konnte sich nicht aus seinen Armen befreien. Er drückte sie noch näher an sich ran und säuselte in ihr Ohr: „Wie wär's wenn du diesmal mit mir mitkommst, wir sind hier ganz unter uns, keiner meiner Männer ist hier vor dem ich dich quälen muss, ich werde dir eher etwas Gutes tun." Er lachte hämisch und neigte seine Lippen an Hitomis Hals und verteilte feuchte Küsse auf ihrem Dekolletee. Hitomi war schwindelig vom Alkohol, von der Musik und vom Ekel den sie Dilandau gegenüber empfand. Sie merkte wie ihre Knie unter ihr nachgaben, doch Dilandau hielt sie noch fest im Arm und machte sich daran sie von der Tanzfläche zu ziehen.

„Lass mich los, Dilandau!" Hitomi versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Dilandau ignorierte sie, seine Hand umschloss fest ihren Oberarm und er zerrte rückwärts von der Tanzfläche. Allerdings wurde er am Weiterkommen gehindert, als er mit dem Rücken gegen Vans Brust stieß. Hitomi fühlte Erleichterung. Van stand unbeeindruckt auf der Tanzfläche eine Hand in der Hosentasche, in der anderen hielt er eine Bierflasche.

„Ich glaube, die Lady hat keine Lust auf deine Gesellschaft, Kumpel.", rief Van.

„Ach verzieh dich du Spinner!", Dilandau versuchte sich an Van vorbei zu drängeln, seine Finger gruben sich in Hitomis Arm hinein, doch Van wich keinen Zentimeter zurück. Van fackelte nicht lange und packte Dilandaus Handgelenk und riss sie von Hitomis Oberarm ab. „Sie gehört zu mir, also lass die Finger von ihr.", spuckte Van Dilandau entgegen.

Dilandau holte aus und versuchte Van eins mit der Faust zu verpassen doch dieser ging in Deckung warf seine Flasche auf den Boden und verpasste Dilandau einen Kinnhaken. Er strauchelte zurück und stieß Hitomi fast um. Hitomi war zu benebelt, um eingreifen zu können und starrte fassungslos auf das Geschehen. Die Menge auf der Tanzfläche wich zurück und gab den beiden Kämpfern Platz.

Dilandau lachte auf. Beide Männer fingen an sich im Kreis zu bewegen, beide auf der Hut den nächsten Angriff abzufangen. Van stürzte auf Dilandau zu um ihm die nächste Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen, doch dieser zog ein Messer aus seinem Stiefel und schnappte Van. Van drehte sich noch rechtzeitig weg und entwaffnete Dilandau dabei. Dieser stürzte auf Van und lief dabei in die Klinge des Messers.

Dilandaus Schrei war trotz der lauten Bässe deutlich zu hören. Das Messer schlitzte seine Wange auf.

Hitomi war angeekelt von dem Blut, das über Dilandaus schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht lief. „Das wirst du noch bereuen, aber deine kleine Schlampe nehme ich jetzt mit." Dilandau machte sich auf Hitomi wieder zu packen, doch Van stellte sich ihm in den Weg und baute sich vor Hitomi auf. Dilandau nässelte an seinem Gürtel und zu Hitomis Schrecken erkannte sie einen Revolver, den er versuchte zu zücken.

Hitomi erschrak als hinter ihr ein großer Mann erschien und laut schrie: „DILANDAU! Das reicht!"

Hitomi drehte den Kopf und riss ihre Augen auf. Dieses Gesicht würde sie nie vergessen. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fing eine Vision sie ein.

„_Hitomi! Halt den Kopf unten!", sprach Vargas ihr ins Ohr. Sie saßen auf der Rückbank des Wagens, das vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern stand. Vargas hatte sie auf seinen Schoss genommen, die Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf, versuchte er sie an seinen Körper zu drücken. Er wollte verhindern, dass sie aus dem Fenster sah. Fast alle Häuser in der Straße brannten bereits, nur ihr Haus stand noch. _

_Hitomi schluchzte, sie hatte Angst, weil ihr Vater sie mit Tränen in den Augen Vargas in die Arme gegeben hatte. _

_Er hatte ihr Liebesbekundungen ins Ohr geflüstert: Hitomi, denk immer daran. Ich liebe dich über alles, mein Schatz. Wir lieben dich über alles. Hör auf Vargas, ja? Er drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor Vargas mit ihr das Haus verließ. _

_Hitomi wollte zurück zu ihrem Vater. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen._

„_Still!", flüsterte der Mann auf dem Fahrersitz, „sie sind bereits da! Wir können nicht losfahren, das wäre zu auffällig. Sie würden sofort merken, dass wir es sind!" Hitomi hielt die Luft an. _

„_Verdammt!", fluchte Vargas und drückte Hitomi noch fester an sich. _

_Vor ihrem Haus blieb eine Gruppe schwarzgekleideter Männer stehen. Aus der Gruppe trat ein großer Mann hervor. Er hatte hellblaues, kurzes Haar und unter seinem rechten Auge konnte Hitomi etwas erkennen, das aussah wie eine aufgemalte Träne. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang mit hohem aufgestelltem Kragen. Der Umhang flog auseinander als er einen metallenen Arm auf das Haus hielt, seine Finger sahen aus, wie die eines Skeletts. Hitomi konnte seine Stimme deutlich hören._

„_Das muss das Haus sein. Los und denkt dran: keine Zeugen." Die Männer stürmten das Haus._

_Hitomi konnte Vargas' Herzschlag an ihrem Körper spüren, sein Griff um ihren Körper wurde immer fester. Es vergingen zwei, vielleicht drei Minuten bis Vargas schwer atmend knurrte: „Riskieren wir es Boris! Fahr los!" Das Auto fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen los und der Anführer der Männergruppe drehte sich in ihre Richtung. Hitomi glaubte, dass er ihr in die Augen sah. Lächelte er etwa? Vargas nahm Hitomis Gesicht zwischen seine Hände: „Sieh mich an Hitomi! Sieh mich an! Hörst du! Alles wird gut!" Doch die Verzweiflung in Vargas Augen machten ihr noch mehr Angst. Genau in dem Moment als sie an dem Haus und dem Mann vorbei fuhren, ertönten drei Pistolenschüsse aus dem Hausinneren._

„_Papaaaaaaaa!"…_

Hitomi blinzelte mehrmals und gelang wieder ins Hier und Jetzt. Es schien keine Sekunde vergangen zu sein. Sie blickte noch immer dem Mann ins Gesicht, als sie Van hinter sich „Folken?!" rufen hörte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Hitomi spürte, wie sie die Bewusstlosigkeit einholte und sie fühlte noch wie Van sie vor dem Aufprall auffing. Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	4. Act 4

Act. 4

„DILANDAU! Das reicht!"

Van drehte sich schlagartig um. Hinter Hitomi hatte sich ein großer Mann aufgebaut. Hitomi erstarrte für einige Sekunden, erst jetzt erkannte Van, wer dieser Mann war.

„Folken?!"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen Moment stand die Zeit still. Van erwachte wieder aus seiner Körperstarre als er merkte wie Hitomi bewusstlos zusammenbrach und er sie in seinen Armen auffing. Ohne lange zu überlegen griff er mit dem einen Arm unter ihre Knie während der andere Arm ihren Rücken stützte. Ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Brust und er drückte ihren zarten Körper fest an sich.

Um ihn herum brach Chaos aus, scharenweise uniformierter Soldaten stürmten den Laden. Vans Blick wanderte von Hitomis Gesicht zu Folken. Dieser grinste nur gefährlich. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Im gesamten Club gingen die Lichter aus. Die Gäste fingen an zu schreien und Van verlor Folken aus den Augen. Er versuchte seine Orientierung wieder zu finden, doch die umher laufenden Gäste brachten ihn immer wieder durcheinander. Hinter ihm erschien eine Gestalt, die ihm von hinten in sein Ohr flüsterte: „Eine Razzia, folg mir oder ihr seid geliefert." Die Gestalt lag eine starke Hand auf Vans Schulter und Van sah sich gezwungen ihm zu folgen. Die Hand schob ihn gezielt durch das Gedränge zu einer versteckten Tür hinter der Bar an der Hitomi und Van am Anfang des Abends noch gesessen hatten. Hinter der Tür lag ein dunkler Gang. Lediglich die EXIT-Lampen an der Decke erleuchteten den Gang schemenhaft. Die Hand an Vans Schulter schob ihn weiter durch den Gang bis sie vor einer Stahltür stehen blieben. Die Gestalt tippte einen Code in das Zahlenfeld neben der Tür und sie öffnete sich. Ein Fahrstuhl. Das grelle Licht im Fahrstuhl blendete Van. Er drückte Hitomis schlaffen Körper noch näher an sich und betrat den Fahrstuhl. Die Gestalt folgte ihm.

Es war ein groß gewachsener Mann, höchstens Anfang dreißig. Seine langen lockigen Haare trug er zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Er trug einen braunen Mantel, darunter ein Leinenhemd das oben locker aufgeknöpft war. Dadurch schimmerte seine gebräunte Haut. Über die Gläser seiner blau getönten Brille starrte er Van eindringlich an. Dann glitt sein Blick auf Hitomi in Vans Armen und er seufzte. Es machte Ping und die Fahrstuhltür hinter dem Mann öffnete sich. Wortlos drehte er sich um und betrat ein großes Apartment. Van folgte ihm.

„Da.", sprach der Mann und zeigte auf das große Sofa in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem mindestens zehn Menschen Platz gefunden hätten. Van verstand und legte Hitomi, die noch immer bewusstlos war, behutsam ab. Er hockte sich vor das Sofa und hielt ihre Hand. Sie war eiskalt.

Der Mann durchschritt den Raum weiter, hin zu einer Bar. Dahinter war ein riesiges Aquarium ausgestellt. Van konnte es nicht glauben, als eine Meerjungfrau, unglaublich eine MEERJUNGFRAU, durch das Aquarium schwamm und die Hände an die Scheiben legte. Der Mann drehte sich lächelnd zu ihr und legte seine Hand ebenfalls gegen die Scheibe. „Ihr hättet nicht herkommen sollen."

Van sah zu ihm herüber: „Dryden Fassa?" Er drehte sich um. „Deine Freundin wacht auf."

Schnell blickte Van Hitomi an und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass sie tatsächlich langsam die Augen öffnete. „Vaan?", stöhnte Hitomi und Van zuckte zusammen, weil Fassa nun seinen Namen kannte. Dieser kommentierte nur mit: „Soso… Van also."

Hitomi hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah Van nun mit ihren großen Augen an dann fiel ihr Blick viel auf Fassa. „Dryden Fassa!"

„Ja ich weiß, die Ladies lieben mich!", lachte Dryden doch sein Blick wurde ernst. „Das war eine ganz dumme Idee von dir, Hitomi Kanzaki."

Hitomi blickte ihn verwirrt an: „Woher…"

„Glaubst du etwa, ich wäre der, der ich wäre, wenn ich nicht wüsste, wer mir bereits seit Monaten nachstellt? Ich weiß bestens über dich und deine Abaharaki Bescheid."

„Wieso hast du dann nicht reagiert?!", spuckte Hitomi Dryden trotzig entgegen.

Van mischte sich ein: „Was glaubst du, Hitomi? In dem Club wimmelte es von Black Dragons. Dieser Mann ist wohl nicht der, den du erhofftest zu sein!"

Dryden lächelte: „So einfach ist das nicht, VAN. Es heißt doch, halte deine Freunde nah, aber deine Feinde näher. Und das bringt uns auch zu dem Grund, warum ich mit euch nichts zu tun haben wollte, Hitomi."

Hitomi verschränkte die Arme: „Der da wäre?"

Dryden schwieg einige Sekunden bevor er fortfuhr: „Für sie bin ich neutrales Territorium. In ihren Augen bin ich nur an guten Geschäften interessiert, egal mit wem. Würde ich mit euch kooperieren, um euch zu unterstützen, hätte ich nicht das Wissen, das ich jetzt habe. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr Kommandant euch nicht erkannt hat."

„Warte, das war der Kommandant der Black Dragons?", rief Van aus. Hitomi und Dryden blickten Van verwundert an.

„Du kennst Folken also?", fragte Dryden ruhig und Van merkte wie Hitomi bei der Erwähnung von Folkens Namen wieder zusammenzuckte.

Van seufzte und setzte sich neben Hitomi auf das Sofa. „Er ist mein Bruder." Hitomi schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Er wusste welch Schande es für seine Familie war, dass der eigentliche Thronerbe Fanelias nun der Kopf einer kriminellen Vereinigung war. Er konnte es selber nicht glauben.

Dryden verließ seine Bar und blieb vor den beiden jungen Menschen stehen und hielt ihnen zwei Gläser hin: „Hier, den habt ihr wohl nötig." Er zückte sein Mobiltelefon und tippte kurz darauf herum. „Ihr solltet heute Nacht hier bleiben, hier seid ihr vor den Blacks und der Armee sicher. Fürs erste… Van…"

Kurze Zeit später fand Van sich in einem luxuriösen Gästezimmer wieder, in dessen Mitte ein großes weiches Bett stand. Die Wände waren mit roten Samttapeten verkleidet und auch sonst wirkte alles in dem Zimmer ein wenig übertrieben.

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht und Van saß vor dem großen, bodentiefen Fenster und blickte über die Stadt. Über den Dächern schwebte der Smog, der von den Lichtern der Stadt noch weiter erleuchtet wurde.

Alles hier in Pallas wirkte giftig.

Wo war er nur hinein geraten?

Er hatte seinen Bruder für tot gehalten und doch hatte er ihm heute in die Augen geblickt. Er hatte nichts mehr mit dem Mann gemein, der einmal sein großer Bruder war. Sein Gesicht war einfach nur kalt, seine Haare kürzer und seine Augen tot. Doch was Van noch viel mehr zu schaffen machte, war die Tatsache, dass er wohl Anführer der Black Dragons war. Ein Fanel! Ein Krimineller! Van wollte sich nicht ausmalen, welche Verbrechen Folken wohl begangen haben könnte, die Scham war einfach zu groß.

Van wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Schreie aus Hitomis Zimmer hörte. Ohne lange nachzudenken sprintete er aus seinem Zimmer und platzte in ihr Zimmer, das sich neben seinem Zimmer befand und ignorierte dabei den merkwürdigen Barkeeper aus dem Club, der scheinbar an ihrer Tür gelauscht hatte.

In ihrem Zimmer war es finster, doch durch das Licht aus dem Flur konnte Van erkennen, wie Hitomi sich ihrem Bett hin und her warf. Die Decke hatte sie bereits von sich getreten und sie schrie immer wieder laut auf: „VATER! NEIN! LASS MICH! LASS MICH HIER! ICH WILL NICHT WEG! NEIN… NEIN!"

Van ging auf ihr Bett zu, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und versuchte Hitomi zu wecken, doch alles schütteln brachte nichts, sie wollte einfach nicht aufwachen. Ihre Haut war eiskalt und Van wusste sich nicht weiterzuhelfen als sich auf die Bettkante neben sie zu setzten, sie fest zu umarmen und sie davon abzuhalten sich weiter zu verausgaben.

Er presste ihren schmalen Körper an sich und hielt unbewusst die Luft an als ihr süßer Duft in seine Nase stieg. Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sie sich und Van hörte nur noch ihr leises Wimmern.

„Folken.", flüsterte sie und Van blickte verwundert auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen. Unter ihren Wimpern glitzerten Tränen. Während sie schlief hatte sie nichts mit der aufmüpfigen Kämpferin, die sie am Tag vorgab zu sein, gemein. Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen weiter zu ihm und vergrab das Gesicht an seiner Brust. Van spürte, wie sie mit ihrer Hand nach seinem Shirt griff und sich an ihm festklammerte. Seufzend lehnte er sich in das Kopfkissen hinter ihm zurück und starrte die Wand an. Weshalb war Hitomi so erschüttert? Hatte es etwas mit seinem Bruder zu tun? Bevor Van zu einer Lösung kam, glitt er selbst in einen tiefen Schlaf, Hitomi noch immer fest in seinen Armen.

Hitomi fühlte sich geborgen. Ihr war angenehm warm und sie atmete einen betörenden Duft ein. Sie kuschelte sich weiter in die Geborgenheit als sie schlagartig wach wurde und ihre Augen aufriss. Sie starrte auf eine breite Brust. Muskulöse Arme waren fest um ihren Körper geschlungen. Vorsichtig blickte sie auf und erkannte Vans schlafendes Gesicht vor sich. Die anfangs angenehme Wärme wechselte zu einer unerträglichen Hitze, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte. Wieso lag Van in ihrem Bett und sie in seinen Armen? Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sie Van bevor sie in ihr Zimmer ging, eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte. Und nun lagen sie hier.

Vorsichtig versuchte Hitomi sich aus seinen Armen zu wenden, doch Van drückte sie nur noch näher an sich heran. Seine Augen zuckten und Hitomis Wangen erhitzten sich noch mehr, als sie merkte, dass er aufwachte.

Mit verschlafenem Augen blickte Van Hitomi an: „Guten Morgen."

Hitomi, fast sprachlos vor Scham, stammelte nur: „Gu..gu.. Guten Morgen."

Erst jetzt lockerte Van seinen Griff um Hitomis Körper. Auch er sah aus, als wäre ihm diese Intimität ein wenig unangenehm. Die neugewonnene Freiheit nutzte Hitomi um sich neben Van aufzusetzen. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt und den Blick an das andere Ende des Raumes gehaftet, fragte sie: „Muss ich das hier verstehen?" Sie hörte neben sich ein rascheln, danach bewegte sich die Matratze. Van stand auf und stellte sich neben das Bett.

„Du hattest wohl einen Alptraum heute Nacht und hast dabei das ganze Gebäude zusammengeschrien. Du wolltest dich nicht wecken lassen, also habe ich das Beste getan, was mir eingefallen ist und es hat scheinbar geholfen."

Hitomis Wangen glühten noch immer und sie blickte zur Seite: „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich wach gehalten habe."

„Keine Sorge, du hast mich nicht wach gehalten." Stille. Peinliche Stille. „Willst du über deinen Traum reden?"

Langsam fand Hitomi ihre Stärke: „Nein. Ich würde mich gerne umziehen."

Vans plötzliches Lachen jagte ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken: „Das sollte ich vielleicht auch machen." Er wartete nicht auf Hitomis Antwort sondern stand auf und verließ schnellen Schrittes ihr Zimmer.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, atmete Hitomi laut aus. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte.

Ihr Traum. Sie träumte von jener schicksalshaften Nacht und die plötzliche Erinnerung in Form ihrer Vision, die sie vorige Nacht im Club ereilte, als sie Folken gegenüber stand.

Sie hatte es all die Jahre nicht gewusst. Der Mann, der die Exekution ihrer Familie angeordnet hatte, war Folken Lacour de Fanel, Fanelias ehemaliger Thronerbe. Er trug am Abend genau das gleiche Grinsen im Gesicht, wie damals, als sie in dem Wagen in Vargas Armen liegend, flüchtete.

Folken. Sein Erscheinen mischte die Karten wieder neu, so wie das Auftauchen Vans. Wer wusste, dass Folken Teil der Black Dragons war? Es könnte ihre Pläne erheblich gefährden, sollte die Öffentlichkeit erfahren, dass er der totgeglaubte Sohn Gaou und Varie Fanels war. Das durfte sie nicht zu lassen.

Entschlossen sprang Hitomi aus dem Bett, um sich anzukleiden. Dryden Fassa hatte ihr am Abend zu vor einige Kleidungsstücke gegeben. Darunter eine Shorts, die ihr viel zu groß war und ein schwarzes, ebenfalls zu großes T-Shirt. Auf dessen Vorderseite leuchtete in großen Lettern: MISSY. Der Name des Clubs war ihr nie wirklich aufgefallen. Kurze Zeit später fand sie sich in dem großen Wohnraum des Appartements wieder.

Dryden Fassa saß bereits an einem großen Glastisch beim Frühstück und trank aus seinem Kaffeebecher. Hitomi setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Neben ihr wurde ein Stuhl zu Recht gerückt. Es war Van, der sich neben sie setzte.

Fassa setzte seinen Becher behutsam auf dem Tisch ab: „Na, Dornröschen? Hast du dich ausgeschlafen? Hier iss etwas, dann passt dein Hintern vielleicht irgendwann in deine Hose rein."

Hitomi unterdrückte den Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen: „Nein danke, Fassa. Erzähl mir, was du über die Black Dragons weißt."

Fassa pfiff belustigt: „Baby, du willst gleich zur Sache kommen? Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn deine süßen Lippen mich Dryden nennen." Neben Hitomi ließ Van sein Besteck aus den Händen fallen. Er blickte zornig zu Dryden hinüber.

„Was weißt du über die Black Dragons, _Dryden_?", Hitomi betonte seinen Namen und der Angesprochene schmunzelte.

„Was man über dich sagt, ist also wahr.", Dryden wandte sich wieder seinem Kaffeebecher zu.

„Und was sagt man sich über mich?", Hitomi verlor langsam die Geduld.

„Dass du eine süße Katze mit seehr scharfen Krallen bist." Er schlürfte übertrieben den Kaffee aus seinem Becher. Diesmal konnte Hitomi das Augenrollen nicht verhindern.

Plötzlich meldete Van sich zu Wort: „Bist du irgendwann mit deinen schlechten Anmachversuchen fertig? Wir haben das alles hier nicht auf uns genommen, damit du Hitomi belästigen kannst."

„Ohoho! Denkst wohl du bist hier der König! Nur zu deiner Info: Das hier ist mein Reich.", Dryden grinste Van frech an. Van stemmte sich gegen den Tisch und sprang auf. Dabei flog sein Stuhl nach hinten. Dryden und Van lieferten sich ein Blickduell bis Hitomis Stimme sie wieder ins Hier und Jetzt holte.

„Da wir nun alle Formalitäten geklärt haben, wirst du mir jetzt meine Fragen beantworten."

„Miau, du gefällst mir, Missy!", provozierte Dryden sie weiter.

„So lässt du mit dir reden?!", schrie Van empört.

„ES REICHT, VAN!", Hitomi sah Van nicht weiter an, „ich brauche keine Anstandsdame, keinen Aufpasser und auch keinen Allen Shezar hier." Van schnaubte verächtlich, verließ wütend den Tisch und setzte sich an die Bar vor dem Aquarium, um die Fische darin zu beobachten.

„Ich will dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, Hitomi.", Dryden sah Hitomi dabei eindringlich an, „ich weiß sicherlich nicht mehr als du über die Black Dragons, schließlich bekämpfst _du_ sie und nicht ich."

Hitomi erwiderte seinen Blick gleichermaßen: „Sie gehen aber nicht in meinem Haus ein und aus."

„Sie nutzen meinen Club lediglich zum Vergnügen. Sie machen hier keine Geschäfte.", sagte Dryden trocken.

„Du bist aber nicht nur irgendein Clubbetreiber. Du bist auch Geschäftsmann. Mach mir nicht weiß, dass du nicht versuchst irgendwelche Profite dabei zu machen."

Dryden lächelte und seine perfekten Zähne strahlten sie an: „Ich habe eine Handelsflotte, ja. Die nutzen aber nicht die Black Dragons, sondern das Zaibacher Imperium. Ich mache das im Auftrag Asturias."

„Energie.", stellte Hitomi fest.

„Ganz genau. Asturia baut Energiesteine ab und ich liefere sie nach Zaibach."

„Du kommst ohne Probleme über die Grenze nehme ich an?"

„Das ist der Vorteil am Handel. Man erhält gewisse Privilegien.", Dryden nahm wieder einen großen Schluck aus seinem Kaffeebecher.

„Hast du Informationen über Standorte der Energieversorgung Zaibachs? Wie sind diese aufgestellt. Wie abhängig sind sie von Asturia?"

„Du bist aber ganz schön neugierig, Missy. Wie kommt es, dass du nichts darüber weißt?", hackte Dryden belustig nach.

„Wir haben es bis heute nicht geschafft, weit genug nach Zaibach einzudringen, um dies zu erkunden. Ich nehme an, dass sie weit im Zentrum liegen müssen.", in Hitomi machte sich Unmut breit.

„100 Punkte für die hübsche Kandidatin!", rief Dryden laut aus, „Als Preis sage ich dir: Sie scheinen kaum noch eigene Vorräte zu haben. Asturia ist das rohstoffreichste Land auf Gaia, vor allem wenn es um Energiesteine geht."

„Es dauert also nicht mehr lang, bis es zu einer Invasion kommt.", murmelte Hitomi.

„Davon ist auszugehen. Man tut also besser daran, es sich nicht mit ihnen zu verscherzen. Aber ich denke, mein Täubchen, dafür ist es zu spät für dich.", Dryden legte seine Hand auf Hitomis, um Mitleid vorzugaukeln. Hitomi zuckte kurz zusammen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge spielten sich plötzlich Bilder einer Erinnerung ab, die nicht ihre eigene war.

_Es war ein junger Dryden Fassa, der an einem Tisch saß, ihm gegenüber saß ein älterer Mann. Der Ähnlichkeit nach zu urteilen, war dies sein Vater. Auf dem Tisch erkannte sie eine Karte. Die Landschaft erinnerte an Fanelia, nur war nicht Fanelia. Sie konnte einige Einzeichnungen auf der Karte erkennen. Drydens Vater zeigte mit dem Finger auf einige Stellen. _

_Die Szenerie veränderte sich._

_Für einen Augenblick tauchte das Gesicht ihres Vaters vor ihren Augen auf. Sie saß als kleines Mädchen auf seinem Schoss, während er in eines seiner zahlreichen Notizbücher schrieb. Sie konnte zwar bereits lesen, doch verstand sie denn Sinn seiner Einträge nicht._

„_Vater, wann darf ich auch mal mit nach Freid kommen?", hörte sie ihr kindliches Ich sprechen._

_Ihr Vater blickte sie mit seinen warmherzigen Augen an: „Bald, meine Prinzessin. Wenn du ein wenig älter bist. Noch ist es zu gefährlich für dich."_

„_Wenn ich groß bin, möchte ich auch Wissenschaftlerin werden. So wie du!", rief die kleine Hitomi aus und schlang ihre kurzen Arme um den Nacken ihres Vaters. Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung._

_Während er ihren kleinen Körper an sich drückte, flüsterte er: „Das ist wunderbar, mein Schatz. Wenn du groß bist, wirst du viele Fragen haben. Wer weiß, ob ich sie dir alle beantworten kann."_

„Wie steht es um Freid?", wechselte Hitomi das Thema. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass niemand etwas von ihrer Vision bemerkt hatte.

„Freid? Wie es um Freid steht? Ich denke, das ist allgemein bekannt. Kleiner Tipp: Denk einfach an Fanelia.", der sarkastische Unterton in Drydens Stimme war nicht zu überhören, doch Hitomi ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Du magst Recht haben, die Zaibacher nutzten den gleichen Vorwand Freid anzugreifen, wie sie es schon bei Fanelia taten."

„Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, weil sie allen Grund hatten zu glauben, dass beide Reiche im Besitz von Massenvernichtungswaffen wären.", unterbrach Dryden sie.

„Eine Sache ist mir aber dennoch, ziemlich unklar. Freid wurde erst Tage später nach Fanelia angegriffen. Während es bei dem Überraschungsangriff auf Fanelia zahlreiche Überlebende gab, die in anderen Ländern Zuflucht fanden, ist die Bevölkerung von Freid spurlos verschwunden. Scheinbar keine Überlebenden. Obwohl sie einen Zeitvorteil hatten. Sie wussten, was auf sie zukommt. Freid und Fanelia waren schließlich Verbündete und direkte Nachbarn."

„Worauf willst du hinaus, kleine Hitomi?", es machte sie allmählich wahnsinnig, dass er sie scheinbar nicht ernst nahm.

„Liegt das nicht auf der Hand, Dryden? Betrachtet man die Ruinen von Freid haben sie nichts mit denen in Fanelia gemein. Die Spuren eines Krieges sind dort jeden Falls nicht zu finden.", erläuterte Hitomi weiter.

„Ich habe noch immer keine Frage herausgehört. Verzeih mir, Liebste. Aber für sowas habe ich keine Zeit." Dryden erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Wo ist der Tempel der Fortuna, Dryden." Es war mehr eine Aufforderung als eine Frage, doch Dryden blieb abrupt stehen. „Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich verstanden. Der Tempel der Fortuna. Angeblich der Ort, an dem sich eine schier unendliche Energiequelle befindet. Der Ort, an dem sich die Bevölkerung Freids vor dem Angriff versteckt hat."

Dryden lachte. „Was soll ich davon schon wissen, Hitomi. Ich habe davon nur aus Geschichtsbüchern gehört."

Hitomi schüttelte den Kopf: „Das stimmt nicht. In den Geschichtsbüchern wurde der Tempel der Fortuna nie erwähnt. Nur wenige ausgewählte Personen wussten von seiner Existenz."

Dryden setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Auch Van gesellte sich wieder zu ihnen und nahm diesmal auf einem Stuhl gegenüber von Hitomi Platz.

Dryden lehnte sich mit seinen Armen auf den Tisch und beugte sich zu Hitomi hinüber. Mit leiser Stimme fragte er: „Wie kommt es, dass du kleine Hitomi, davon weißt?"

Hitomi musste kurz schlucken: „Von meinem Vater. Er hatte ganze Aufzeichnungen über den Tempel der Fortuna. Er hat ihn regelmäßig aufgesucht, hat dort Forschungen betrieben. Mit deinem Vater; Meiden Fassa."

Für einen Moment entglitten Drydens Gesichtszüge. Sie war froh über diese Vision, ihr Vater war ein Bekannter Wissenschaftler und Theoretiker gewesen, selbst Dryden müsste ihn kennen. Doch hatte sie bis zu dieser Vision gerade keine Verbindungen zwischen ihm, Freid und Fassa herstellen können.

„Die Aufzeichnungen meines Vaters sind für mich aber leider schwer verständlich. Den Zugang zum Tempel hat er nie beschrieben und auch nicht was das Ziel ihrer Forschungen war. Eine Sache ist was die Geschichtsschreibung anging auf jeden Fall falsch. Fanelia war zwar eine Militärnation, doch ist sie nie im Besitz einer Massenvernichtungswaffe gewesen." Erst jetzt erlaubt Hitomi sich einen Schluck Orangensaft aus dem Glas, das vor ihr stand zu nehmen.

„Hitomi, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass solch eine Waffe sich unter den Ruinen Freids befindet.", schaltete Van sich ein. Hitomi blickte Van aufmüpfig an. „Ich weiß es.", provozierte sie weiter. Es musste ja keiner wissen, dass sie erst jetzt zu diesen Schlussfolgerungen kam.

„Das ist doch lächerlich. Ich glaube, ihr solltet die Heimreise antreten. Deine Abaharaki vermissen dich sicherlich.", Dryden schien nun endlich seine Fassade abzulegen.

„Dryden, wir wissen beide, dass die Black Dragons hier in Asturia ihr Unwesen treiben, um das Land ins Chaos zu stürzen. Es sind die Vorboten einer Invasion, wie Fanelia und Freid sie erlebt haben. Wir konnten beobachten, welch Mengen an Energiesteinen du regelmäßig an Zaibach lieferst. Mehr als eine ganze Stadt in einem Jahrzehnt verbrauchen kann. Was glaubst du, wofür brauchen sie wohl so viel Energie?" Hitomi holte kurz Luft: „Ich weiß, dein Vater hat es dir erzählt, Dryden. Er hat dir erzählt, wie man den Tempel finden kann. Ich flehe dich an, verrate es mir. In Freid werde ich die Antworten finden, die ich suche."

Dryden hatte sein verspieltes Grinsen nun längst verloren und seufzte. „Was bringt es Hitomi? Nehmen wir an deine Theorien stimmen und Freid existiert in Wirklichkeit noch. Glaubst du nicht, sie hätten sich zu erkennen gegeben, hätten sie helfen wollen? Du bist eine Gesetzlose, warum sollten sie jemandem aus Asturia helfen wollen. Wenn du dich recht erinnerst, hat Asturia damals nicht wirklich einen Beitrag zur Rettung Fanelias oder Freids geleistet. Selbst wenn du vor ihrer Tür stehen würdest, würden sie diese nicht für dich öffnen."

Hitomis Blick wanderte unterbewusst zu Van, der sie bereits eine ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. In seinem Blick war Unverständnis zu erkennen. Doch dann sprach er: „Ihr würden sie nicht helfen, aber einem Verbündeten ihres Herzogtums schon."

Dryden sah Van verwundert an: „Was meinst du?"

Van antwortete nicht, sondern zog stattdessen die Kette hervor an der der Siegelring seines Vaters hing. Das Wappen von Fanelia deutlich zu erkennen.

Dryden ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen: „Also doch… Van Slanzar de Fanel."

Hitomi blickte zur Seite, sie kam sich schuldig vor. Vans Augen verrieten, dass er enttäuscht war.

Dryden der die Spannung zwischen den Beiden bemerkt hatte, stand auf und verließ kurzerhand den Raum. Zwischen Van und Hitomi herrschte lange Zeit Stille. Die Kette hatte Van nicht mehr zurückgesteckt. Sie baumelte an seinem Nacken, der Ring starrte sie anklagend an.

„Du wusstest es, die ganze Zeit, oder?", Van hatte merklich Schwierigkeiten ruhig zu klingen, „Du wusstest, dass du mich brauchen wirst, um Zugang zu Freid zu bekommen."

Hitomi fühlte sich ertappt. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie sich eingeredet, sie täte das Richtige, doch nun vor Van zu sitzen und die Enttäuschung zu fühlen, die er für sie empfand, war nicht erträglich. Sie hatte es geahnt, sie hatte geahnt, dass sie Vans Erbe brauchen wird. Nur hatte sie es nicht schon so früh kommen sehen.

„Van… Ich…", stotterte Hitomi. Sie wusste gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Van schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch, so stark, dass Hitomi sich wunderte, warum er nicht zerbrach: „Sag mir einfach die Wahrheit, Hitomi! Es war kein Zufall, dass du mich damals gerettet hast, warum sonst solltet ihr so etwas machen? Deine Leute haben mir mehr als nur einmal erklärt, dass diese Operation", er gestikulierte Anführungszeichen als er das Wort Operation aussprach, „dass, diese Operation mehr als nur ungewöhnlich war, dass ihr euch mit der wohlhabenden Bevölkerung nur beschäftigt habt, wenn es darum ging zu stehlen. Du hättest nie das Leben deiner Männer oder dein eigenes für _irgendeinen reichen Schnösel_ riskiert! Was sollte das dann also?"

„Glaub mir, anfangs wusste ich nicht, dass du es bist, der in dem Haus war. Es.. Es.. war eine Eingebung, dass du etwas mit Fanelia zu tun haben könntest. Es fügte sich einfach alles zusammen. Die Aufzeichnungen meines Vaters, Freid, die Allianz mit Fanelia. Ich habe geahnt, dass du die Chance bist, auf die ich schon so lange gewartet habe.", Hitomi wunderte sich selbst, weshalb sie sich zu erklären versuchte. Sie war schließlich Anführerin einer Widerstandsgruppe und als solche musste man auch Entscheidungen treffen, die vielleicht nicht jeder tragen konnte.

„Warum konntest du mir nicht einfach sagen, worum es ging. Warum musste ich das alles hier mit machen, damit du mich der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben kannst?", spuckte ihr Van entgegen.

Hitomi sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf: „Nein! Glaubst du, ich habe kein Ehrgefühl, Van? Ja, ich brauche dich, um hier voran zu kommen. Es geht hier aber um mehr, als um dich und mich! Es geht um Fanelia, unsere Heimat! Unsere Eltern! Ich habe nie aufgegeben zu kämpfen. Im Gegensatz zu dir, der sich lieber sein Leben lang in einem schönen zu Hause versteckt hat. Aber weißt du was? Vergiss es einfach. Ich werde es auch ohne deine Hilfe schaffen."

Wutentbrannt stampfte Hitomi davon, doch ehe sie den Raum verlassen konnte, zersprang etwas neben ihr an der Wand. Van hatte ein Glas gegen die Wand geworfen.

„Ich habe mich versteckt also? Ja, das denkst du von mir? Betteln mussten wir! Betteln, dass man uns hier Zuflucht gewährt. Du hast es selber gehört! Asturia war nicht sonderlich an uns interessiert! Soll ich dir was sagen Hitomi? Gerne hätte ich mit dir getauscht und wäre unter Menschen aufgewachsen, die sich um mich gesorgt haben. Ich hatte keinen Gaddes, keinen Ruhm… niemanden! Einzig Vargas war mein Freund und der war nur darauf bedacht Fanelias Thronerben zu retten. Denn das ist es nun mal, was ich bin verdammt! Und da wir schon dabei sind: Wenn es dir so sehr um Fanelia geht, wo bleibt eigentlich der Respekt, das hat dir dein Vater wohl nicht beigebracht! Ich bin schließlich dein König!", bellte er. Van war völlig außer Atem.

Hitomi starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie auf Van zu und baute sich so gut es ging vor ihm auf. Noch bevor Van es kommen sah, schnellte sein Kopf zu Seite. Sie hatte ihm eine saftige Backpfeife verpasst. So stark, dass Hitomi die Handfläche schmerzte.

„DU bist nicht mein König und wage es ja nie wieder von meinem Vater zu sprechen."

Das Brennen auf seiner Wange brachte Van wieder zur Besinnung. Er war zu weit gegangen. Respekt verlangen, weil er König war? Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, als die Worte seinen Mund verließen.

Hitomi stand noch immer schwer atmend vor ihm, die Hand mit der sie ihn geschlagen hatte, zur Faust geballt. Er hatte sie verletzt.

Van wollte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, da unterbrach Dryden ihn, der vor den Glasscherben stand: „Mann, Mann, Mann welche Party habe ich denn hier verpasst?" Dryden wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern ging zu den beiden hinüber.

Er streckte Hitomi ein zusammengefaltetes Papier entgegen, das schon ziemlich ramponiert aussah.

„Die Karte hat mir mein Vater vermacht. Ich bin nie wirklich schlau daraus geworden, vielleicht wird sie dir mehr bringen als mir. Du hast sie nicht von mir." Hitomi starrte Van noch immer an als sie nach der Karte griff und den Raum verließ. „Bitte schön, mein Täubchen!", sang Dryden ihr hinter her.

„Die hat ganz schön Feuer, die Kleine!", lachte Dryden und schlug Van kumpelhaft auf den Arm. „Die würde ich nicht gehen lassen an deiner Stelle!"

Van rollte mit den Augen und rieb sich die Wange. Er wollte Hitomi hinterher gehen, doch entschied er sich dagegen. Sie würde jetzt allein sein wollen. Oder zumindest nicht sein Gesicht sehen wollen. Er konnte sich selbst nicht sehen. Erst mimte er den sich sorgenden Ritter, der ihr in der Nacht zur Hilfe kam, dann diese Eifersucht vor Dryden und nun haute er mit seiner Arroganz um sich herum.

Aber ja, es verletzte ihn. Es verletzte ihn, dass sie ihn scheinbar nur als eine Art Eintrittskarte zu dem Lager einer Superwaffe sah. Van hatte geglaubt wirklich etwas mit den Abaharaki bewegen zu können, doch sie interessierte nur dieser Ring an seiner Kette. Doch was hatte er sich eigentlich für Hoffnungen gemacht?

Van ließ Dryden zurück und machte sich in sein Zimmer auf. Auf dem Weg dahin blieb er an Hitomis offener Tür stehen. Sie hatte sich die Taschen aus dem Wagen bringen lassen und trug nun wieder ihre eigene Kleidung. Sie saß auf ihrer Bettkante und unterhielt sich mit jemandem am Telefon.

„Ja, es geht tatsächlich um die Energiesteine. … Nein, nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Aber ich habe dafür etwas anderes bekommen. … Ich habe einen neuen Plan. … Nein, Gaddes. Ich bin nicht verrückt. … Es reicht Gaddes! Wir treffen uns heute Abend in Marzir. … Ja. Ich weiß, was dort ist. Was glaubst, warum ich das will? … Du weißt was zu tun ist." Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf Van. „Ich weiß es nicht." Dann legte sie auf.

Van betrat nun ihr Zimmer: „Was hast du vor?" Hitomi stand auf und packte ihre Sachen wieder zurück in die Tasche, das hässliche ‚Missy' T-Shirt warf sie achtlos in die Ecke.

Mit dem Rücken zu Van sprach sie: „Wir treffen uns heute wieder mit dem Rest der Crew. Fürs erste sind wir mit Dryden fertig."

„Weil du die Karte bekommen hast.", warf Van ein. Jetzt drehte Hitomi sich wieder zu Van und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ja, Van. Weil ich die Karte bekommen habe. Deine Tasche liegt in deinem Zimmer. Wir brechen in fünfzehn Minuten auf."

Hinter Van erschien wieder Dryden in der Tür: „Ihr geht also? Ich hoffe, du hast nichts Verrücktes im Sinn, Missy." Hitomi zog am Reißverschluss ihrer Tasche und drehte sich abermals um.

„Nein, Dryden. Ich habe nichts Verrücktes im Sinn. Du wirst nicht mehr von uns hören. Wir danken dir für deine Gastfreundschaft und deine Hilfsbereitschaft. Die Abaharaki werden dich nicht mehr belästigen."

Dryden schmunzelte: „Weißt du, Hitomi. Mein Vater hat oft von deinem Vater gesprochen. Er hat ihn für seinen Ehrgeiz bewundert. Nur hatte er nie wirklich verstanden, weshalb dein Vater so besessen vom Tempel der Fortuna war. Offensichtlich ging es _deinem_ Vater, anders als _meinem_ Vater, nicht um das Geld."

Hitomi schüttelte den Kopf: „Mein Vater war Wissenschaftler und kein Kaufmann."

„Und engster Freund König Gaou Fanels.", fügte Dryden hinzu. Hitomi und Van blickten gleichzeitig verwundert auf. „Auf Wiedersehen, meine Turteltauben und dass ihr mir ja keinen Ärger macht."

Kurze Zeit später saßen Van und Hitomi im altbekannten Wagen. Hitomi hatte mit Van seit ihrer Unterhaltung in ihrem Zimmer kein Wort mehr gewechselt. Es machte Van wahnsinnig, dass Hitomi so verdammt stur sein konnte. Als er die Stille nicht mehr aushielt, fragte er und er versuchte es möglichst beiläufig klingen zu lassen: „Unsere Väter waren also Freunde?"

Hitomi blickte weiterhin auf die Straße vor ihnen: „HmHm.", sagte sie nur.

Van formte mit den Lippen einen Fluch, doch sprach ihn nicht aus: „Findest du das nicht merkwürdig, dass wir beide nichts davon wissen?"

„HmHm.", antwortete sie abermals.

„Wirst du auch noch mal einen vollständigen Satz herausbekommen, Hitomi?", rief Van aus.

„Ich werde einen vollständigen Satz herausbekommen, wenn es notwendig ist, Van. Ich denke nach und dafür brauche ich Ruhe, in Ordnung?", antwortete sie schnippisch.

Van schloss den Mund und entschied sich dafür, sie nun ebenfalls zu ignorieren. „Frauen!", dachte er. Sie hatte doch bereits ihre Genugtuung bekommen, als sie ihm diese höllische Backpfeife verpasst hatte. Nicht nur das. Ihr war sicher klar, dass ohne seine Anwesenheit, sie die Karte von Freid niemals bekommen hätte.

Vielleicht war es auch genau das, was ihr so zu schaffen machte. Sie war ihm etwas schuldig. Van konnte ein Grinsen ob dieser Erkenntnis nicht unterdrücken. Ihm überkam das Gefühl, dass er diese Runde endlich einmal gewonnen hatte.

Es dämmerte bereits und sie hatten das Zentraldistrikt von Pallas bereits verlassen. Die Gegend, sie durchfuhren war menschenleer. Eine Fabrik reihte sich an die nächste. Aus den großen Schornsteinen qualmten riesige Rauchwolken. Vor einer scheinbar still gelegten Fabrik parkte Hitomi den Wagen. Erst jetzt brach sie das lange Schweigen: „Ich brauche mal gleich deine Manneskraft." Sie stieg aus und ließ die Fahrertür offen.

Van antwortete nicht sondern stieg ebenfalls aus. Hitomi öffnete die Heckklappe des Wagens und kramte im Gepäck herum. Als Van sich neben sie stellte, drückte sie ihm einen großen Bolzenschneider in die Hand. „Das Tor da. Es ist mit einer Kette versperrt.", sagte sie nur.

Van, der es leid war ständig Fragen zu stellen, ging um das Tor herum und stellte sich vor das Tor zum Gelände der Fabrik.

Um die Stangen war eine lange Kette mehrfach herum gewickelt. Er zögerte nicht lange und machte sich daran, die Kette zu öffnen. Nach einigen Versuchen gelang es und er drehte sich zu Hitomi um. Diese saß bereits hinter dem Steuer des Wagens und bedeutete ihm mit Handzeichen, das Tor zu öffnen.

Als Van wieder einstieg, startete sie wieder den Motor und sie befuhren das Fabrikgelände. Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie wohl das Ende des Fabrikgeländes. Hitomi stellte den Wagen vor einer Mauer ab und stieg wieder aus, um abermals zum Kofferraum zu gehen.

Sie zog eine schwarze längliche Tasche heraus und schloss danach das Auto ab. „Komm mit.", sagte Hitomi nur knapp und drückte ihm die Tasche in die Hände. Van erschrak kurz ob des Gewichts der Tasche. Dort waren eindeutig keine Kleidungsstücke verpackt.

Hitomi hängte sich an die Mauer und zog sich elegant hinauf. Anschließend streckte sie die Hand aus, um Van die Tasche abzunehmen. Sie balancierte die Mauer entlang in Richtung einer kleinen Baracke, die am Ende der Mauer stand. Offenbar ein Wachposten.

Van tat es Hitomi gleich und kletterte mühelos die Mauer hoch. Oben angekommen, erstarrte er kurz. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, raubte ihm für einen Augenblick den Atem. Die Mauer befand sich an einer Klippe und er blickte in eine Tiefe Grube. Hier wurde etwas abgebaut.

„Energiesteine.", flüsterte Van und es dämmerte ihm, was Hitomi hier vorhaben könnte. Er folgte ihr in die Baracke. Sie war gerade dabei ihr Walkie-Talkie zu zücken.

Es knackte kurz und Hitomi sprach in das Walkie-Talkie: „Gaddes, wir sind in Position, die kleine Baracke im Norden. Over." Sie nahm eine Taschenlampe zur Hand, hielt diese vor das offene Fenster und schaltete sie für eine Sekunde ein. Von der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Energiesteinmiene erleuchtete aus einem kleinen Waldstück ebenfalls kurz ein Licht.

„Wir sind auch da, Hitomi. Over.", ertönte es aus dem Funkgerät.

„Alles klar. Die Abbauarbeiten wurden heruntergefahren. In der Nachtschicht arbeiten scheinbar nicht so viele Bergarbeiter. Wie viele Wachen kannst du erkennen? Over."

„Schwer zu sagen. Ich sehe drei Männer direkt an der Grube. Sie beobachten die Arbeiten. Zwei stehen vor dem Lager und einer läuft Patrouille über das Gelände. Sie sind alle mit Maschinengewehren ausgestattet. Was siehst du? Over. "

Hitomi nahm ein Fernglas zur Hand und suchte das Gelände ab. Dann nahm sie wieder ihr Gerät in die Hand: „Roger. Ich sehe genauso viele. Es ist aber davon auszugehen, dass hinter dem Lager noch mindestens zwei Wachen positioniert sind. Es ist zumindest die Zufahrtstraße für die Verladearbeiten. Over."

„Wie willst du vorgehen? Over."

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Wir jagen das Lager in die Luft. Over."

Es bleib einige Zeit still, bis sich Gaddes wieder meldete. „Bitte wiederholen. Over."

„Du hast mich verstanden, Gaddes.", Hitomi verlor langsam die Geduld. Gaddes wusste, dass Hitomi die Energiesteinmienen schon lange im Visier hatte, nur bis jetzt noch keinen ausreichenden Grund gehabt hatte, diese anzugreifen. Die neuesten Erkenntnisse, dass es sich hierbei tatsächlich um die Energiesteinversorgung für Zaibach handelte, reichten nun aus, um ihre Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen. Marzir war nur der Anfang.

„Du bist doch völlig verrückt? Ich dachte, es geht hier darum, Energiesteine zu stehlen, um diese gewinnbringend zu verhökern!"

Hitomi sammelte sich kurz, bevor sie weitersprach. Sie durfte jetzt nicht die Beherrschung verlieren. „Gaddes, es ist entschieden. Wir sprengen die Miene. Pio und Keyle sollen sich bereit machen, die Sprengladungen am Lager zu montieren. Ich gebe ihnen von hier aus Rückendeckung. Du haltest das Hovership bereit, um so schnell es geht von hier zu verschwinden. Wenn wir weit genug entfernt sind, zünden wir die Sprengladung aus der Ferne."

Wieder war es zu lange still.

„Was ist wenn Pio und Keyle nicht zum Hovership zurückgelangen. Es ist zu riskant, den gleichen Weg nochmals zu benutzen. Sie haben von hier aus nur einen Zugang und der sieht mir schon gefährlich aus."

Hitomi stöhnte und überblickte nochmals durch das Fernglas das Gelände. Gaddes hatte Recht. Pio und Keyle würden Gefahrlaufen entdeckt zu werden, nicht nur sie, auch das Hovership. Nervös kaute Hitomi auf ihrer Unterlippe und dachte angestrengt nach. Sie konnte das Leben ihrer Männer nicht riskieren.

Dann meldete sich Van zu Wort: „Ich bringe die Sprengladungen an. Von hier aus kommt man einfacher und schneller an das Lager heran."

Hitomi konnte ihr Erstaunen nicht verbergen. Sie drehte sich zu Van, um ihm besser ins Gesicht blicken zu können. „Das ist viel zu riskant. Ich werde gehen."

„Hitomi, du bist die Anführerin, du solltest dein Leben nicht dafür riskieren. Außerdem erzählte mir Gaddes, was für eine ausgezeichnete Scharfschützin du bist. Du bist also hier viel nützlicher als dort unten. Vertrau mir einfach."

Hitomi war hin und her gerissen. Van hatte Recht, es war eine gute Gelegenheit. Und es stimmte auch, dass sie von ihrer Position aus, viel besser an das Lager gelangen konnten. Van blickte Hitomi entschlossen in die Augen und sie musste zugeben, dass er ihr damit sehr imponierte. Sie drehte sich wieder, um aus dem Fenster zu blicken. Nervös tippelte sie mit dem Zeigefinger über dem Walkie-Talkie. Sie zögerte noch einige Augenblicke, bis sie letztendlich den Sprachknopf bediente.

„Gaddes, Planänderung. Van wird die Sprengladung anbringen. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch bereit macht, ein Ablenkungsmanöver durchzuführen, sofern es notwendig wird. Over."

Aus dem Walkie-Talkie erklang lediglich ein frustriertes: „Aye…"

Hitomi drehte sich wieder zu Van: „Komm, wir haben einiges vorzubereiten."

Nachdem Hitomi und Van mit Hilfe ihrer Utensilien aus dem Geländewagen die Sprengsätze zusammengebaut haben, saß Hitomi nun wieder in der Baracke und beobachtete durch das Zielfernrohr ihres Gewehrs Van, wie er sich vorsichtig den Abhang hinunter kletterte. Sie hatte die Nachtsichtfunktion des Fernrohrs aktiviert, da die Nacht bereits angebrochen war.

Das Walki-Talkie, das neben Hitomis Gewehr auf dem Fensterbrett lag, knackte kurz und Gaddes Stimme ertönte: „Hast du ihn im Blick? Over."

Hitomi starrte nach wie vor durch das Zielfernrohr, das andere Auge zugekniffen und betätigte den Sprechknopf: „Jep. Erst ist gleich unten. Siehst du ihn? Es ist ziemlich dunkel. Over."

„Aye! Aber es sind nicht mehr Wachen geworden. Das ist doch gut. Over."

Hitomi sparte sich eine Antwort. Mit dem Gewehr verfolgte sie Van. Sie spürte ihre Anspannung im ganzen Arm, ihr Finger lag am Abzug und sie war bereit, jeden Moment abzudrücken.

Und dann geschah der Super Gau. Auf dem ganzen Gelände der Miene sprangen die Flutlichter an. Hitomi fluchte laut. Da sie noch immer durch das Zielfernrohr blickte, war sie wegen der Helligkeit für einige Momente blind. Sie hörte Gaddes rufen: „Verdammt! Was geht hier vor?"

Sie ließ kurz vom Gewehr ab und nahm wieder ihr Fernglas zur Hand. Durch das Walkie-Talkie gab sie durch: „Siehst du da drüben hinter dem Lager geht das Haupttor zur Miene auf. Ein schwarzer Wagen fährt auf das Gelände. Mist, er hält vor dem Lager und Van versteckt sich hinter irgendwelchen Tonnen."

„Ach du… Schau nach Westen, da haben sich Wachen positioniert. Ich.. Ich glaube sie haben Van entdeckt, Hitomi! Schau, sie zielen mit ihren Waffen in Richtung des Lagers!"

Hitomi suchte sofort das Gelände ab und entdeckte die Wachen, die Gaddes beschrieben hatte. „Nicht schießen, Gaddes. Du verrätst ansonsten das Hovership.", befahl Hitomi.

„Was stellst du dir sonst vor?", fauchte Gaddes Stimme durch das Gerät.

„Ich kann sie nicht alle gleichzeitig ausschalten, sobald ich einen erwische, sind die anderen alarmiert und erschießen vielleicht Van." Mit dem Fernglas suchte sie wieder nach Van und fluchte abermals, als sie erkannte, dass er sich gerade daran machte, die Sprengladungen anzubringen. Wie kann man nur so verrückt sein und trotzdem die Ladungen befestigen? Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu den Wachen. ‚Warum schießen sie nicht? ', fragte Hitomi sich, ‚Sie müssen doch bemerkt haben, was er da tut?'

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sich die Tür des Wagens, das vor dem Lager stand öffnete. Aus dem Wagen stieg ein großer Mann aus. Hitomi musste sich sehr anstrengen, bis sie erkannte, dass dies Folken war.

Er bewegte sich in Richtung des Lagereingangs und begutachtete scheinbar, die Energiesteine von außen. „Verdammt!", rief Hitomi aus, als sie bemerkte, dass Folkens Anwesenheit sie abgelenkt hatte und in der Zwischenzeit Van von zwei seiner Männer aufgegriffen wurde und von der Hinterseite des Lagers nach vorne gezogen wurde.

Sie stellten ihn vor Folken auf und Folken machte ein Handzeichen, so dass sie von Van abließen. Er drehte sich um und entfernte sich ein Stück weit vom Lager. Van ging ihm in einigen Schritten Entfernung hinter her.

Hitomi war zu geschockt, um klar zu denken. Von allen möglichen Szenarien war dies, das unwahrscheinlichste in ihren Augen gewesen. Wieso sollten Zaibacher mitten in der Nacht ein solches Lager aufsuchen… Es sei denn… Dryden… Sie konnte es ihm nicht zutrauen, dass er sie verraten hatte, aber vielleicht wurde er überwacht. Es war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um darüber nach zu denken. Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie durch ihr Fernrohr beobachtete, wie sie Folken plötzlich in ihre Richtung umdrehte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie auf diese Entfernung niemals mit bloßem Auge erkennen konnte und doch fühlte es sich an als würde er ihr direkt in die Augen starren.

Die Zeit stand still und Hitomi merkte, wie sie kurz davor war, abermals das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Sie korrigierte ihre Vermutung als sie spürte, dass erneut eine Vision sie heimsuchen würde. Ihre Arme wurden schwer, sie glitt langsam zu Boden und ließ das Fernglas fallen.

_Es spielte sich alles in Zeitlupe ab. Folken blieb in einiger Entfernung zum Lager stehen und drehte sich zu Van. Sie unterhielten sich. Hitomi konnte nicht hören, worum es ging, doch sie sah Vans Gesichtsausdruck an, dass er nicht zufrieden war._

_Eine Explosion erschütterte die Miene und warf die Menschen um. Eine der Sprengladungen war losgegangen. Es herrschte Chaos. Die Arbeiter versuchten sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, die Wachleute scharten sich um Folken. Van blieb regungslos stehen und lieferte sich ein Blickduell mit Folken, während sich allmählich ein Feuer in der Miene ausbreitete._

_Der Schauplatz wechselte zu den in einiger Entfernung positionierten Wachen. Sie hatten sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet und machten Anstalten ihre Position zu verlassen. Da tauchte Dilandau auf. Er stieß die Wachen zur Seite. Er beschimpfte sie. Dann drehte er sich zu Van und Folken und flüsterte etwas und streichelte sich langsam über seine vernarbte Wange._

_Das Gesicht zu einem hässlichen Grinsen verzerrt. In seinen Händen ein Scharfschützengewehr, ähnlich dem, das Hitomi besaß. Er setzte es an und für einige Sekunden konnte Hitomi durch sein Fernrohr blicken. Er zielte auf Van. Er drückte ab._

_Hitomi sah, wie Van getroffen wurde und regungslos am Boden blieb, die Augen weitaufgerissen. Um ihn herum bildete sich langsam eine Blutlache. _

_Eine weitere Sprengladung ging los. Hitomi sah nur noch Van. Tot in den Flammen liegend. _

Schwer atmend setzte Hitomi sich wieder auf und griff wieder nach dem Fernglas, das nun auf dem Boden lag. Sie suchte nach Van und Folken und stellte fest, dass Folken sich scheinbar erst jetzt wieder von ihr wegdrehte und sich Van zuwandte.

Hitomi konnte ihren Herzschlag in ihrem Kopf hören. Sie war sich sicher, sie hatte nicht viel Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen. Hitomi wusste, ihre nächsten Schritte würden über Leben oder Tod entscheiden.

Schnell nahm sie das Walkie-Talkie zur Hand und sprach: „Gaddes. Die Wachen. Es wird Zeit für ein Ablenkungsmanöver."

„Lasst ihn frei. Ich will mit ihm reden.", sprach Folken zu den Wachen, die ihn noch fest gepackt hatten.

Sie ließen von ihm ab und entfernten sich einige Schritte. Folken drehte sich wieder um und ging noch voraus. Van sah sich gezwungen ihm zu folgen. Nach einiger Zeit wandte sich Folken wieder zu Van.

„Es ist schön dich zu sehen, Van. Ich hoffe, es ist dir gut ergangen.", sprach Folken mit warmherziger Stimme.

In Van zog der Zorn auf, er spuckte Folken vor die Füße und rief: „Du mieser, verlogener Verräter! Dass du es überhaupt wagen kannst, mir in die Augen zu blicken."

„Van, warum dieser Zorn? Wir haben uns beide für unterschiedliche Wege entschieden. Ich erbaue eine glorreiche Zukunft mit Hilfe Zaibachs und des großen Kaisers und du… du hast dich dazu entschieden, dich mit den Abaharaki zu verbünden. Hitomi scheint eine fähige Anführerin zu sein." Folken setzte ein wissendes Lächeln auf, das Van verunsicherte.

Er entschied sich dazu, die Bemerkung über die Abaharaki und Hitomi zu übergehen: „Du verrätst deine eigene Heimat, die Krone, dein Volk und sprichst von einer glorreichen Zukunft? Sieh dir die Welt doch an! DAS ist das Zaibacher Werk! Ganze Nationen zerstört! Hier verrotten die Menschen auf den Straßen, die Waisen…"

„Ist das die Doktrin der Abaharaki, die da aus dir spricht?"

„Nein! Das ist die Realität!"

„Van, du siehst das große Ganze nicht. Mein Bruder, komm' mit mir nach Zaibach und ich zeige dir, was wir schaffen können. Wir können das Glück herbeiführen." Folken streckte seinen Arm zu Van aus, doch Van ignorierte dies.

„Du bist nicht mehr mein Bruder. Mein Bruder ist vor vielen Jahren gestorben, als er seine Familie im Stich ließ."

Plötzlich erschütterte eine riesige Explosion die Miene. Eine der Sprengladungen, die Van angebracht hatte, muss wohl losgegangen sein. Van blickte Folken an, der ihn noch immer anlächelte. Hinter Folken sah Van aus dem Waldstück hinter der Miene das Hovership der Abaharaki aufsteigen. Sie hatten ihre Kanonen ausgefahren und begangen das Areal zu beschießen. Nach dem sie ihre erste Salve abgefeuert hatten, hörte Van hinter sich Hitomis Stimme: „VAAAAAAAAAN! PASS AUF!" Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah wie Hitomi in vollem Tempo auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Instinktiv folgte er ihrem Blick und erkannte in einiger Entfernung Dilandau, in seinen Händen ein Gewehr, das auf ihn gerichtet war.

Es passierte alles innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden. Er hörte wie das Gewehr in Dilandaus Händen mehrere Schüsse abfeuerte, im selben Moment spürte er Hitomi, die in seinen Rücken lief und ihn zu Boden riss. Ihr Schrei verhieß nichts Gutes. Sie begrub ihn mit ihrem leichten Körper unter sich und blieb auf ihm liegen. Er spürte ihren schnellen Atem in seinem Nacken und wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie das Hovership eine weitere Salve abfeuerte. Diesmal in Richtung Dilandau, der sich in Sicherheit brachte.

Erst jetzt spürte Van wie sich auf seinem Oberkörper eine Flüssigkeit ausbreitete. Er drehte sich leicht und schob Hitomi dabei vorsichtig von seinem Körper. Sie drehte sich und blieb auf dem Rücken neben ihm liegen. Da fiel ihm die große Schusswunde in ihrem Oberarm auf.

„Hitomi!", schrie Van und beugte sich über sie. Er betrachtete ihren Arm. Ein glatter Durchschuss. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Noch immer atmete sie schwer. Er suchte ihren Körper nach weiteren Verletzungen ab und stellte erleichtert fest, dass dies wohl die einzige Wunde war. Van überlegte nicht lange und zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und wickelte es Hitomi um ihren schmalen, verletzten Oberarm. Hitomi blinzelte und keuchend fragte sie: „Dir ist nichts passiert?"

Van hatte einen Kloß im Hals. „Du hast wieder einmal mein Leben gerettet, Hitomi." Hitomi lächelte ihn, trotz ihrer Schmerzen, einfach an.

Van suchte nach Folken und sah, wie er gerade wieder in seinen Wagen stieg. Van sprang auf und rief ihm hinter her: „Das ist es also Folken? Du nennst mich deinen Bruder, um mich danach gleich erschießen zu lassen?" Folken antwortete nicht, sondern verschloss die Tür des Wagens hinter sich. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr das Auto fort. Die Zaibacher ergriffen scheinbar die Flucht.

Unweit von Van und Hitomi landete das Hovership. Van beugte sich zu Hitomi hinab, um ihr aufzuhelfen, doch ihr war schwindelig und sie hatte Mühen sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Van zögerte nicht lange sondern nahm sie Huckepack auf seinen Rücken und lief zum Schiff. Ihr verletzter Arm baumelte über seinen Oberkörper und das Blut floss, trotz des notdürftigen Verbands, in großen Mengen aus ihrer Wunde.

Auf dem Schiff erwartete Gaddes sie bereits. Während Van Hitomi in den Sanitätsraum trug, lief Gaddes neben ihnen her, um eine Schimpftirade auf Hitomi abzulassen.

„Das war also dein toller Plan? Jetzt hast du es aber den Zaibachern gezeigt, Hitomi! Es ist ein Wunder, dass ihr nicht drauf gegangen seid! Wenn du Terroristin spielen willst, halte uns gefälligst da raus! Stell dir vor, sie hätten Van gepackt oder sogar erschossen!" Van blieb abrupt stehen und sah Gaddes ernst an. „Es reicht Gaddes. Es ist meine eigene Schuld, dass sie mich gefangen haben. Hitomi hat mich gerettet." Van drehte sich wieder und betrat den Sanitätsraum, die Tür öffnete und schloss sich automatisch wieder und Gaddes blieb verdutzt zurück.

Vorsichtig ließ Van Hitomi von seinem Rücken gleiten, so dass sie wieder auf ihren Füßen stand. Er umfasste ihren unverletzten Oberarm und führte sie zu der Liege in der Mitte des Raumes. Die Liege war ein wenig zu hoch und Van legte seine Hände an Hitomis Seiten, um sie auf die Liege zu setzen.

Ihre Beine baumelten in der Luft. Ihre Jeans war blutverschmiert da noch immer Blut aus ihrer Wunde tropfte. Van fischte aus einem der Schränke einen Verbandskasten. „Du brauchst das nicht zu tun, Van. Ich kann mich selbst versorgen." Van ignorierte ihre Aussage sondern griff nach einem Hocker und rollte ihn vor Hitomi, stellte den Verbandskasten neben ihr ab und ließ sich auf den Hocker fallen. „Wenn du es schaffst, dich selbst zu nähen, bin ich beeindruckt.", sagte Van trocken.

„Nähen? Ugh…", Hitomi tat so, als wollte sie sich nach hinten fallen, doch Van hinderte sie daran, als er nach ihren gesunden Arm griff und sie wieder in Position brachte. Er wickelte das blutdurchtränkte Shirt von ihrem Arm.

„Zähne zusammenbeißen.", sagte er nur und schüttete Alkohol über ihre Wunde.

„AAUU! DU… GRR!", schrie Hitomi aus und versuchte mit ihrem anderen Arm nach Van zu schlagen, doch dieser hielt ihren gesunden Arm noch immer fest. Van machte sich wortlos daran, ihre Wunde zu versorgen. Als er mit dem Nähen fertig war, blickte er Hitomi an. Sie hatte ihn wohl die ganze Zeit angestarrt und Van realisierte erst jetzt, dass sein Oberkörper noch unbekleidet war. Plötzlich wurde im ganz anders und er spürte wie sich eine Spannung im Raum ausbreitete. Es war still, zu still. Lediglich das Summen der Motoren des Hoverships erzeugte eine Geräuschkulisse.

„Woher wusstest du es?", fragte er und versuchte seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken. Er fing an einen Verband um ihren Arm zu wickeln.

„Hm?", antwortete sie bloß.

„Woher wusstest du, dass Dilandau mich erschießen würde?" Er schaute sie nicht an, sondern blieb mit den Augen auf ihrem Arm.

„Ich.. äh.. Es war eine Intuition?"

„Hitomi, das sind zu viele Zufälle. Erst der Angriff auf die Villa. Dann wusstest du, wonach du Dryden fragen musstest. Und jetzt. Jetzt das hier." Er wickelte den Verband seelenruhig weiter.

„Van, ich.. ich wusste es einfach."

„Du erzählst mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Was ist mit deinen Verletzungen? Du hattest vor kurzem noch einen gebrochenen Arm. Davon ist nichts mehr zu sehen und ich vermute, dass diese Wunde, auch nicht lange zum heilen brauchen wird."

Hitomi schwieg einige Augenblicke bis sie laut ausatmete: „Ich habe einfach gute Gene. Sie lassen mich schneller heilen. Und was das andere angeht… Ich habe Visionen. Sie kommen ungeplant, ganz plötzlich. Manchmal kann ich die Zukunft sehen. Manchmal sehe ich die Vergangenheit. Damals vor der Villa. Den Angriff ich habe ihn kommen sehen. Doch das ausschlaggebende war, dass ich das Wappen von Fanelia sah und ich wusste einfach, wer du bist. Genauso wie heute, ich sah, wie Dilandau dich hinterrücks erschießen würde und ich entschied mich dies nicht zu zulassen."

Er jetzt blickte Van Hitomi an. „Diese Kugel galt mir. Und sie hätte dich viel schlimmer treffen können. Du könntest jetzt tot sein."

„Bin ich aber nicht, du auch nicht. Und darüber bin ich sehr froh."

Van befestigte den Verband mit einem kleinen Haken. Er ließ seine Hände noch etwas länger auf ihrem Arm ruhen. Er spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Langsam streichelte er mit seinen Händen ihren Arm hinab. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Van erhob sich von seinem Hocker und stellte sich vor Hitomi. Er rückte noch ein wenig näher an sie heran, sodass er zwischen ihren Beinen stand und blickte ihr in ihre großen Augen. Sie blinzelte nicht und Van hielt die Luft an.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihren gesunden Arm und fuhr auch diesen wieder hinab. Ihre Haut war so weich. Er fragte sich, wie jemand solch weiche Haut haben konnte.

Van wusste nicht was er tat, er war gefangen in ihren Augen. Er fuhr mit der Hand wieder ihren Arm hinauf, über ihre schmalen Schultern, ihr zartes Schlüsselbein, bis seine Hand ihren Hals erreichte. Zärtlich legte er seine Hand um ihren Nacken. Mit dem Daumen streichelte er über ihre Wange.

Ein Blitz durchfuhr Van, als er spürte, wie Hitomi ihre zarten Hände auf seine Brust legte. Da war es um ihn geschehen. Er überlegte nicht lange, neigte sich zu ihr herab und legte seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Sie waren weich und schmeckten süß. Als er merkte, wie Hitomi den Kuss erwiderte, überkam es ihn. Er legte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille, um sie noch näher an sich zu ziehen und er spürte, wie Hitomi die Anspannung verließ. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen einen kleinen Spalt weit und Van nutzte dies, um mit seiner Zunge Einlass zu erbitten. Sie ließ es zu und eine halbe Sekunde später tänzelte seine Zunge um ihre. Sein Kopf war leer und er dachte lediglich an ihren süßen Geschmack. Verschwunden waren die Erinnerungen an all die Quälereien und Streitereien. Er wollte sie und als er ihr leises Stöhnen hörte, wusste Van, dass es ihr genauso ging.

Van löste sich einen Augenblick von ihr und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie atmete schnell. Auch er merkte, wie schnell sein Herzschlag ging.

Ihre Hände waren seinen Oberkörper hinab gerutscht und lagen nun auf seinen Hüften. Ihre Finger hatten sich in seine Haut gekrallt. Er spürte das Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend und setzte zum nächsten Kuss an.

Dieser Kuss war forscher und leidenschaftlicher. Aufgeregt führte Van seine Hand von ihrem Nacken ihren Oberkörper hinab, streichelte dabei kurz die Seiten ihrer Brüste. Wieder entlockte er ihr damit ein leises Stöhnen, was das Ziehen in ihm nur noch verstärkte. Er war mit seiner Hand an ihrer Hüfte angelangt und zupfte am Saum ihres T-Shirts. Langsam ging er mit seiner Hand unter das Shirt und stöhnte, als er ihre zarte Haut darunter fühlte. Noch immer Hitomi küssend, ging seine Hand unter ihrem Oberteil auf Erkundungstour. Er wusste, sobald seine Hand ihre wunderschönen Brüste erreicht hätten, gäbe es kein Zurück mehr.

Gerade als er die Spitze ihres BHs erfühlte, sprang die Tür hinter ihnen auf.

„Oh mein Gott.", hörte Van Gaddes hinter sich und er ließ schlagartig von Hitomi ab. Er traute sich nicht, sich zu Gaddes umzudrehen, denn sein momentaner Zustand war mehr als verräterisch. Hitomis Gesicht war rotangelaufen und doch versuchte sie, sich nichts anmerken zulassen. Nervös zupfte sie ihr T-Shirt, das durch Van nach oben gerutscht war, wieder nach unten.

„Was ist Gaddes?", sagte Hitomi ein wenig genervt.

Gaddes räusperte sich kurz. „Das Hauptquartier, wir haben ein SOS-Signal erhalten. Wir sollten uns auf nichts Gutes einstellen."

Vans Erregung war jäh verschwunden und er drehte sich zu Gaddes. „Was soll das bedeuten?"

In Gaddes Augen war Resignation zu sehen. „Wir wurden angegriffen, Van."

Hinter sich hörte Van Hitomi flüstern: „Das war alles ein einziger Hinterhalt."


End file.
